


Welcome to Paradise

by PoetrytoProse



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Second Chance in Love, Strong Heroine, Tortured Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetrytoProse/pseuds/PoetrytoProse
Summary: “Paradise” Ranch owner, Bill Clinton had sworn himself to isolation when his wife and unborn son had died in an accident. He didn’t want distraction and had settled to live his life running his business, and mourning the family he had lost.Best-selling author and recently divorced, Hillary Rodham arrived in Paradise Ranch with her four-year-old daughter to write her next book and to mend her broken heart from her abusive ex-husband. When Hillary and Bill met they couldn’t help but be drawn to each other when they both found comfort sharing their pain. But with their tortured past holding them back, will they give love a chance?





	1. Chapter 1

The horse slightly shifted sideways probably getting bored of the fact that he was in a static position for the past few minutes. The horse, Zeus, a five-year-old white Arabian stallion built for work and action had to adapt and get used to his master's momentary immobility. Zeus just like any other horses adjusted well to the temperament of their masters. They were always in sync, an extension of their owner's persona. However, it had been a year since his master took him for a long well ride. Zeus shifted again but stopped when he felt a tug in the reins prompting him to hold still. 

Bill Clinton squinted through the land before him. He took it in, calculating in his mind how long before they would start harvesting the wheat. He touched the brim of his cowboy hat securing it in place as the west wind blew on the hill where he was. Zeus turned his head when he heard the enthusiastic barking of his friend, Bill's dog, Buddy louder. A small smile played on Bill's lips when he saw his dog happily chased the pigeons just below the hill where they were, a content feeling somehow sparked in the dark void in his chest. But just as how immediately the feeling flashed, it died. Extinguished. Something reminded him that he did not deserve to feel anything besides emptiness. It nagged in the corner on his mind. His own demons lurked within the dark hollow in his soul that consumed him entirely. _You failed them._ It continued to whisper in his ears. _How could you fail your family, Bill?_ They taunted him, making him feel a failure that he knew he was.

Bill turned his head watching the sun fall behind the horizon. Different hues of orange, red, and pink combined painting the sky—preluding to a cold night time. The day was about to end. He sighed dreading the thought that he would be coming back to his bleak desolate home. A home that used to fill with dreams and hope was nothing but a painful remembrance of what he had lost. 

He whistled prompting his dog to stop frolicking and pay attention to the call of his owner. Buddy ran towards where he was, and when Buddy was near enough, Bill lightly tapped Zeus with his heels making his horse take the cue and start walking. While he headed back to his house with Buddy running behind them, he couldn't help but remember how he used to anticipate going home. How, by that time, his wife, Jessica, would be waiting for him. Before the death of his wife, he knew how to smile, knew what happiness felt like, but now he knew nothing but how suffocating depression and misery was. He was tempted to end his life too many times but the people in his ranch and farm hold onto him. He could not fail them. He might have failed his family, but he swore that he wouldn't fail anyone again. 

Bill tipped his head looking at the sky and thought about Jessica and their unborn son. He shut his eyes closed because the thought of her and their unborn son sliced through his heart. "Save us," Jessica mouthed. Her palms pressing against the window of the car while it continued to sink deep down in the river. Bill reached out only to be dragged by the rescuers. The car that she was in head towards the darkness. He struggled against his rescuers' arms as they drag him up while the image of Jessica's terrified eyes looked up at him. "Save us," she said until darkness took them in its embrace. _I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I didn't save you._

###

Hillary glanced at her four-year-old daughter Lilly sitting beside her in a bus that would take them to Paradise Ranch. She glanced at her daughter's soft and pink cheeks and her slightly parted lips tired from the hours they spent in traveling from New York to Arkansas. She promised her daughter that they would be taking a vacation when she reached her goal in making her book a New York Times Best Seller, so when it did, she and Lilly immediately planned their vacation. She allowed Lilly to choose the type of vacation they would take, and much to her daughter's glee, she selected a ranch named Paradise because of the named lived up to her fairy tale idea. "Tith one! I like tith one, mommy!" Her daughter declared in an adorable gap-toothed lisp while she pointed at the screen of Hillary's laptop. Her daughter slid down from her lap while she bounced excitedly. "It'h muth be a goodie mommy, it'h named paradieth." Hillary smiled gently seemingly pleased that her daughter finally found the ranch that they would be staying. She reached and pulled her daughter to drop a kiss on her crown. "Do you think they have horthes that I can ride?" Her daughter asked because she had grown to like the story of King Arthur. Hillary glanced back at the screen and read if the ranch had any horses. She pushed back her eyeglass in place. "Let me see," She said while she scrolled through the description. "Well, what do you know, yes they have horses." "YAY!" Her daughter jumped pumping her small fist in the air. "Am I gonna ride the horthes mommy? Do you think they hath sworths?" She asked, her eyes wide with anticipation because her dream of being a knight would come true. "Yes, of course, we'll ride the horses, but no swords." She said. 

A few weeks after, they were on their way towards the ranch that little Lilly had selected. Lilly actually believed that the ranch is an actual paradise, and she talked about it all throughout the time. She imagined that there would be dragons to slay, and trolls to defeat. Her daughter gushed about her saving the people if the dragons would come appearing. "I hath to protect you, Ma. I hath to make you some shield," Lilly said proudly drawing a shield on a box. Hillary knew that Lilly had that thought because of how she went through with Lilly's father. Lilly got the idea that she needed to protect her at all cost.

She brushed her daughter's hair back remembering how they both struggled to survive through her ex-husband's abusive behavior. She remembered the abuses that she went through in his hands and how it went on and on until she said that she had enough. She thought about how he would apologize after for hurting her. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have hurt you if you didn't provoke me." Peter, Her ex-husband would say. He would coax, and court her until she would forgive him. Hillary, for her part, held in the hope that her husband would change for their daughter, but he never did. The abuse went on a cycle. He would abuse her, then he would ask for her forgiveness. Hillary clung to her hope, so she would forgive him. But then he would hurt her again. It's even worst when he's drunk. He would accuse her of many absurd things, then abuse her verbally, sometimes physically. The tipping point that made her decide to finally end it was when one time he got home drunk. He arrived home kicking the door open, shouting her name. He had accused her of cheating when he had seen her talking to their neighbor. He pulled her hair, but she struggled. Her struggle infuriated him more that he ended up punching her. It was all a haze in her head but she remembered that she was lying on the floor and could taste the blood on her lips. Then she heard Lilly's plea to stop and was pounding his back with her small fists. Peter, then, pushed Lilly. Lilly's head hit the table and fainted. After that incident, Hillary filed a case against him, and then later, filed for divorce in spite of Peter's plea to forgive him. But never again, Hillary thought. She would never again allow him to touch her and her daughter again. 

It took months for Hillary to get her life starting again. She worked hard to build their life back. She cut her hair short and started a career in writing and giving conferences about empowering women. Soon, life rewarded her by making her successful in her career. All of that dark period in her life buried in the past. 

She leaned to press a kiss on her daughter's head making Lilly smile through her sleep. Love, she thought was a powerful antidote. It was a great motivator of all things. If not for her love for her daughter, she wouldn't have the strength to start again. Lilly had no remembrance of the event or how she had gotten the small scar just above her eyebrow. But she was aware of the nights that her mother would cry, but in spite of their darkest moment, Lilly had remained happy and hopeful. Hillary learned to hope again through little Lilly. They were in the hospital and the doctors just finished stitching Lilly. Lilly was still asleep while Hillary had been crying. She gripped Lilly's small hand while she whispered prayers for her baby to be okay. A little later, she felt Lilly's hand moved. Hillary turned her head to look at her and her daughter had reached out to touch her cheek and said through her anesthesia hazed mind, "E'rything gonna be fine, mommy." 

It felt like a decade when that eventful day happened when it's only a year and a half when she got through that storm. But like any other storm, theirs ended. And like any other storm survivor, it changed her. But instead of being embittered by the kind of life that she had, she had become more kind, gentle, and compassionate. "Sometimes, it's all that we need," she would say in her conferences about people struggling to build their life after an abusive marriage. "Sometimes when we help those who are in need, we help ourselves too." Soon she was enjoying the sun shining through her face. Never had she felt any more content and at peace with the world. 

The bus halted and the driver turned to her and said smiling, "Here's your stop, ma'am." Hillary nodded and slightly nudged her sleeping daughter, "We're here, baby." Lilly stirred and fluttered her eyes. "I'm thleepy," Lilly complained rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. "Now, you know a knight needs to be always alert," Hillary said, starting to stand up. Lilly reluctantly complied. The driver was unloading their items of luggage when another shuttle bus service arrived. A bulky coffee-colored skinned man arrived with a medium built pale skinned catholic priest who was wearing a black cassock in the passenger seat.

The driver of the shuttle bus alighted and took off his cowboy hat. "Evenin' ma'am. I reckon you are Ms. Rodham?" He asked. Then the priest with kind eyes wearing a black-rimmed glasses went to stand beside the driver. Hillary smiled at them both while Lilly stood beside her mother her head tipped up looking at the men. "Yes, I'm Hillary Rodham and this is—" "Lilly!" Lilly announced extending her small hand towards the men. "Oh, hello, there." The priest greeted looking down at the kid, reaching out to shake her small hand. Then he turned his gaze back to Hillary after she shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, ms. Rodham and ms. Lilly. I'm father Martin, and this fella over here is Mister Roderick the Ranch driver." "We were told that you missed the early flight misus, we'll take you there in the ranch." The driver said his accent heavy with a Southern twang. While the driver scurried to take their belongings and placed them inside the shuttle, the priest had indulged Hillary to a small talk. "We just came from the farm checking out the family there." Hillary turned her head to look at the priest interested in the topic. "What's with the families there?" She asked, "Oh, the ranch owner, takes care of his people. He sent mister Roderick to check out how the family was goin.'" "You live in the ranch too?" Hillary asked the priest. "No, ma'am. We, the Jesuits have a small church just near the ranch. I accompanied mister Roderick to say hello to the farmers too." "Why does the ranch owner sent mister Roderick to the farmers' family?" She asked going back to the topic, "Well, he wanted to know if someone needs anything so he could take care of them." Hillary pursued her lips as if thinking. "That's really nice of the ranch owner." Father Martin suddenly turned to look down at his shoes. "Mister Clinton is really a nice fella," he said but Hillary caught his sad tone, and she wondered why. 

When the driver placed their bags inside the shuttle, he eyed one bag with a toy sword. "Is... is this yours, ma'am?" The driver asked unsurely. "Yes, sir, that's Lilly's swords," Hillary said proudly. 

###

The stars started making their appearance towards the clear Arkansas sky. The burst of orange, red, and pink glow earlier faded into a pale hue of blue, and violet. Hillary turned to look at the sky while the bus head towards the ranch. Hillary closed her eyes savoring the moment while her daughter pressed her nose against the window of the bus amazed by the view of the wheat field that she learned was also something that the ranch owner owned too. The more she learned about the owner, the more curious she became. She listened carefully as the priest shared the story about the ranch but she felt the hesitancy in his part when she asked regarding the owner. 

"Does he live there?" She asked. "Yes, he lives in the Manor. But he doesn't stay there." Hillary wondered at that. "So where does he stay then?" She asked absentmindedly. It took a while for the priest to respond, "Hmm... I'm not sure, but sometimes he stays in the hotel, sometimes in the stables. It depends, I guess." "Stables?" She asked, wondering why would a millionaire ranch owner sleep in the stable. "Yes, stables ma'am. He's rather eccentric." The priest ended.

After an hour they arrived at the ranch. She was expecting it to be the usual ranch in far-flung Texas that she had seen in the movies, but rather, the ranch was actually quite modern. Although, they have wooden cabins to be rented she opted to take the Ranch Hotel instead. She took the hotel because it was near to the amenities. The hotel was four storey building. The interior provided a warm feeling, it was mostly built with wood, floor-to-ceiling glasses, and white bricks. There were small villas outside. There was only few guest because it wasn't a peak season. 

"Hello, you must be ms. Rodham?" A plump friendly lady asked. Her skin a creamy shade of mocha. She was very cheerful and had very kind bright brown eyes. "Tis my wife, ms. Rodham, Asha Roderick," the driver, Mister Roderick said putting his arm around the woman. They both stared at each other for a second before Asha turned to look at her with a smile. "Hello, I'm Asha." She said, "I'm Hillary, and this is my daughter, Lilly." Hillary said. "You both must be hungry? I have prepared a dinner. It's in the dining room. Let's head there while we talk about your accommodation."

Asha had accompanied Hillary and Lilly while they ate their dinner. Asha mentioned that at this time they had a very few guest because of the season, but she assured her that the quality of the service wasn't degraded. She told her of the staff and would like to introduce her to them as they would be staying at the Ranch for a long period. "We have prepared the perfect room for you. It has a balcony and faces the view of the lake and the mountain unless you prefer the view in the west, the wheat field." Hillary took a sip in the tall glass of water looking at the lady, "What's the view in the wheat field?" She asked, "It has small hills, and trees too. The sunrise there is marvelous and you can watch the horse run around." Hillary turned to her daughter who was listening intently while eating her chocolate ice cream. "Is the wheat fielth where the thragons fly?" Lilly asked bobbing her head wanting Asha to confirm her suspicion. Asha smiled at a very imaginative child. "Yes, you know what, every morning, the knight rides his horse in the hills overlooking the ranch to ensure that there are no dragons." Lilly turned to Hillary enthusiastically, "Momma, we thay there?" She asked her eyes pleading. Hillary chuckled at how her daughter knew how to win her. "Alright, we'll take the wheat field view then." 

After their dinner, Asha escorted them to their room on the fourth floor. "We gave you the fourth floor, it's one of our VIP rooms. All of the amenities here are yours to use," She said. However, her tone changed with seriousness, when she added, "We ask you though not to go to the room in that far corner." She said pointing towards the two doors opposite hers. "There are two rooms there a study room and the master's suite. The owner is currently residing there." _Oh, the mysterious owner,_ Hillary thought. "Alright," she said. Asha smiled, then handed her the keys. "Here are your keys, madam." Hillary took it and smiled, "Thank you," Asha was about to leave but then she turned when she had forgotten to say, "Ms. Rodham—," Hillary turned to look at her, a smile spread on Asha's face when she added, "I forgot, but welcome to Paradise." 

A little later while she was waiting for sleep to visit her, Hillary spent her time on the balcony going through her messages. She read the messages from her friends and family, and her agent telling her of the good feedbacks her book was getting. She tipped her head up, resting it against the headrest in the chair at the balcony. She marveled at how beautiful the moon was tonight, how big and bright it was against the dark sky. She sighed contentedly at how wonderful life was to her right now. She briefly closed her eyes savoring the moment. Tomorrow would be just as wonderful she told herself.

Unbeknownst to the people sleeping in the ranch that night, the stars aligned themselves to conspire for two kindred souls to meet. The one had too much love to give, while the other had settled to comfort himself with misery. And the path of this two souls would converge. But as promising as it sounded, fate was enigmatic; sometimes kind, sometimes cruel. They didn't know it yet, but it would reveal itself eventually, just as how the sun would roll itself at right time to rise and shine in Paradise Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ omgggg I posted it. I am super nervous about this one because I don't know how others would feel about the plot. HAHAHA. But, I hope you'd like it nonetheless. But besides not knowing how others would feel about the plot. I am also a little scared of making a commitment because I am currently attending masters, so I am scared of not meeting my deadlines with you. Anyway, I hope, hope that you like the story. I will update on Wednesday/Thursday. (o^-’)b


	2. Chapter 2

The most challenging were escaping the nightmare. The dreams would always be the same. Haunting. Dark. Cold. 

Jessica's face before darkness took the car kept coming back in Bill's dream. There was just no way to break out from it. It would be endless. It was like a video tape in a replay sequence ensuring that he would not forget how his wife looked like before death had taken her. He would see her pale palm pressing against the window. Her mouth opened voicelessly saying, "save me," but to no avail. Then her other hand placed on top of her stomach where his unborn son was. 

It was paralyzing. 

It was terrifying. 

Bill could feel the burn in his lungs as water started to fill it. It was choking him. Then there was that deafening sound of thunder and rain. The sound of distant siren echoing over and over inside his head. The flash of light against his eyes. The pumping of his chest while the rescuers gave him CPR. 

"Wh...where's Jessica?" He asked dazed and struggling to sit up. 

"I'm sorry, sir, she's dead." 

Dead. 

It was a word he could not escape. One word he could not erase. Dead. It was like as if he heard those words from a tunnel. It echoed loud and clear burying in the deep corners on his mind. She's dead. 

She. Is. Dead. Because of you. 

Then the dream would repeat again from the start. You failed her. You failed them. You _killed_ them. 

Then a repeat of events. _Save me. Save us._

Her eyes. Oh, God, her terrified eyes. 

_S a v e m e_

"Jessica!" Bill screamed sitting up.

His chest heaved from exertion like as if he ran a marathon. It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, Bill thought. He ran his hand through his hair feeling the sweat. His dream felt more real this time. He slumped back on his bed swallowing. It took a while for him to decide whether he would sleep again or not. He glanced towards his bedside clock looking at the time: 3:30 AM. He closed his eyes briefly thinking that it would be pointless to sleep. So he got up and took a shower instead. 

While others slept peacefully, Bill was already wide awake. His long dragging day had started. Oh, how he wished he could end this—this endless battle of empty days and frightening nights. 

###

Hillary turned and curled herself on the bed while ensuring that her movement would not wake Lilly up. She pulled the blanket but then wondered why the hell it was colder. She turned her gaze to the clock. It was 4:30 AM. Reluctantly, she sat up to check the source of the chilly condition in the room only to realize that the window was not closed properly. She sighed realizing that she had to get up from the bed to close it. 

She was about to close the window but something prompted her to check the view outside. It was still dark, but a hint of gray on the horizon was starting to show. The field was creeping with fog. Her eyes caught the sight on the top of a hill, there he saw a man sitting on a horse. 

Hillary couldn't make what he looked like because of their distance. But she could not mistake what she saw. Then, she remembered what Asha said: "...Every morning, the knight rides his horse in the hills overlooking the ranch to ensure that there are no dragons." She wondered if he was what Asha was referring to. However, she thought, what could be the guy be doing at this hour? He seemed so still in that position that she wondered if what she was seeing was a statue instead. But then she saw him moved and she gasped when he turned his direction towards her.

She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt an electricity ran through her when he faced her direction. She closed the window immediately and moved away. A sense of eerie feeling crept over her making the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 

Who could be that man? She wondered. 

###

That morning, when the sun was already up and shining, Bill caught up with Father Martin and Anthony Roderick discussing the condition of the family of his farmers. Bill had invited them both for a short ride. Although Father Martin was not a good rider, he joined Bill and Anthony. 

"I see the fella Roger is still a drunk, probably still hitting his wife," Anthony reported. Bill sighed heavily knowing this incident already. One of the farmers, Roger Abbot, was a drunkard and was reportedly beating his wife when he was in a bad state. 

"I have talked to the man. We had an agreement that if he doesn't stop drinking and hurting his wife will answer to me. Did you see his wife?" Bill asked. 

"I couldna see his wife. He probably told the missus to hide," Anthony responded. Father Martin slightly tugged the reins of his brown horse making the horse sway a little. "We could smell the alcohol when we saw him yesterday. His eyes were bloodshot. I hope you get a word with him sooner, Bill. We do not want him to continue hurting his wife." Bill's jaw bunched thinking of what Roger's wife must be going through. He turned his horse heading back to the stables. "Send Abbot to my office tomorrow. I'll talk to the man. If he's still reek of alcohol, I'll throw him out of the farm and have him arrested," he said roughly. 

When they reached the stable and Bill was about to dismount his horse, his attention diverted towards the guest petting the horse. Something struck him as he watched them. The mother held the little girl while her daughter reached out to pet the horse's muzzle. The little girl had a toy sword tucked into her shorts. She was giggling while she rubbed her small hand on the horse's nose. 

"Thickles," He heard the child say gleefully through her audible lisp. 

There was something so sweet while he watched them, maybe it's how the mother and child bonded. Or how innocent they both looked like. Father Martin saw where he was staring, and caught the longing in his eyes. The priest cleared his throat and said, "They are your new guest, Hillary Rodham with her daughter, Lilly." 

Bill's attention snapped back remembering that he wasn't alone. He turned his head to look at the priest briefly. But he didn't respond as if to indicate that he didn't really care who they were. He proceeded to dismount the horse smoothly. Bill handed the reins to Anthony and said, "Thank you for the time, Mr. Roderick, and Father Martin. I'll see you soon." Bill said dismissively and left the stables. 

Hillary turned her head towards the noise and saw someone just leave. But then she saw Father Martin standing next to a horse. Lilly turned her head where her mother was staring at. 

"It'h Father Marthin," Lilly said struggling against Hillary's arms. "Imma show him my horth," She said as she slid from her mother's hold. "Father, Father," Lilly said running. Father Martin turned to her daughter, smiled, and said, "Oh, here's the knight." 

Lilly threw herself against the priest's cassock almost clinging to it, "Come, I'll show you my horth." 

Hillary caught up with them. She gave the priest an apologetic look, "I'm sorry," She mouthed, but the priest shrugged off and said, "It's okay. We should indulge the creativity of our children while they are young," He said kindly. 

###

Hillary was in the dining room typing on her laptop when Lilly arrived jogging towards her. 

"Mommy, mommy!" 

Hillary looked up from her laptop and glanced towards her daughter. She extended her arms and Lilly climbed on her lap, kissed her cheeks, and announced, "I met a doggy, mommy! He wath so nieth!" 

Asha arrived at their table, "Your daughter's really energetic, Ms. Rodham. Energetic and friendly." Hillary smiled up at Asha while Asha told her where they went and how much she had enjoyed being with Lilly because she was very fond of children. 

They both listened as Lilly told them her meeting with the ranch dog, Buddy. "It'h name Buddy," Her daughter announced delightfully. Hillary giggled because her daughter said it like as if she just met a mythical creature. 

Asha reached out to tap Hillary's arm a little later. "I really had a great time being with your daughter, but I have to go for now. I'll see you both later." Hillary thanked her for accompanying Lilly while she worked on her draft. She was about to let Asha go when she remembered what Asha said yesterday, so she asked, "Asha when you said that there was a knight that oversees the ranch every morning, that was true wasn't it?" She asked curiously. But Asha neither confirmed or denied it, she just smiled and bid them a good afternoon. 

Hillary wanted to contemplate about it but Lilly continued her story. "They tell me that I can belly rub Buddy alwayth, Mama." She said in between her chewing. "He wath so friendly, and so funny." Hillary reached out to wipe the food stain on Lilly's cheeks. "I hope you did not trouble Mrs. Roderick that much," Lilly's eyes went wide and defensively said, "No, mama. I wath a good girl. She said I wath good. She even let me hath an ice cream after." Hillary smiled, pleased that her daughter had a great time. She was about to say something when her mobile phone rang. 

"You cannot believe this but your ex-husband had the nerve to inform us—through his lawyers—that he wanted a custody battle on your daughter." 

Hillary's stomach lurched. It was something that she was dreading to hear. She thought that their divorce would be the last time that she would have to deal with her ex-husband. But now her ex-husband was dragging their daughter in a mess. 

"Apparently, he had rehabilitated himself for his drinking problem. He said that he was remorseful for what he had done to you. But he wanted to have a second chance in life. He wanted to have his daughter since he could not have you both." 

Hillary grimaced. How many times did she give him a chance, but he had wasted it? Now, that they were divorced, and she was living a wonderful life, he wanted them back? 

Hillary turned her eyes towards her daughter while her lawyer told her more information about her ex-husband plan for the petition. Hillary watched as her daughter struggled to twirl the spaghetti with her fork. The side of her mouth with traces of spaghetti sauce. She was pure innocence and joy. 

"We'll try to hold them off. I'm sure we can settle this. For now, enjoy your vacation, Hill." Her lawyer ended. 

When Hillary placed her mobile phone back on the top of the table. She turned her attention back to her daughter who was oblivious of what her father was planning against them. She remembered how Peter hurt her, and how beat him with her small fists for hurting her. 

I'm not going to let him take you away from me, she thought. 

###

That night while Hillary was in her room typing on her laptop for her new book she heard a noise just outside her room. Initially, she ignored it and continued working. But then she heard it again. She glanced towards the clock and had seen that it was a few minutes before midnight. She wondered what could it be. 

But then the noise didn't stop. There were a few scrapings, and her curiosity got the best of her. She took off her eyeglass and placed them beside her laptop. She went to her sleeping daughter first to check up on her. She pulled the thumb that her daughter was sucking, and kissed her forehead. She pulled the covers before she left her room and checked what the noise was all about. 

The hallway was dark save a few dimmed lights on the corner in the wall. She hugged her robe finding that the hallway colder, even the marble floor felt cool under her bare feet. She squinted through the dark and noticed that the door opposite hers, the one that Asha said was forbidden, slightly ajar. 

Hillary furrowed her eyebrows because for the past few days in her stay in the Ranch she had never seen any activity in that room, nor any presence of the owner that was residing there. It was just always closed. Hillary even had an impression that no one was staying in there because of lack of any activity. But there it was, the door slightly ajar. 

She turned to look behind her if there was anyone in the hallway but found that she was alone. She approached the door unsurely—quietly. When she stood outside the room, she tilted her head to the side to take a peek at what was inside. Since she couldn't see properly, she gently pushed the door open. 

"Hello?" She called softly, waiting for a response. 

She turned her head to look around the study room searching for any sign of life, but there was none. The study room smelled heavily of books and leather. The lamp on the side was turned on. The room had a massive oak table and a leather chair on the side and bookshelves surrounded the room. Her head turned towards another door inside the room where she heard a crackle of a fire. She decided to head there. 

She pushed open the door leading to where the fireplace was. Apparently, it was an extension of the study. A leather recliner on the side a rug before the fireplace. Bookshelves on the corner. 

The person who owns it probably loves books so much. She gazed around finding herself alone. She wondered who could have been there? 

She was about to leave but then her eyes landed on the picture frames on the top of the fireplace. She tilted her head to the side to look at them, then she inched closer squinting against her blurry vision. She looked at the picture of a man and a woman. 

Something beckoned to her. Her attention directed towards at the picture on the side. It was a picture of a man, she was about to reach out for it when she almost jumped when she heard someone spoke in a low, chilling voice behind her, in a Southern accent.

"You shouldn't be here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ **ACKKKK CLIFFHANGER!** _*dodges tomatoes*_ I know _*dodges again*_ I know, I know. A cliffhanger. But come on, you need some breather for the next chapter. d(ﾟｰﾟ@) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Hate it? Love it? My grammar sucks? Let me know. HAHAHA. Or if you are shy to say that I suck you can send me an anonymous message on my Tumblr [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]. 
> 
> I will update by Saturday/Sunday. Talk to you soon, beautiful people! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Hillary could scarcely think. It happened all too fast. She wanted to look closely at the picture frame when suddenly someone spoke behind her. She spun around to know who it was only to realize that the Bill was already standing close to her. Instinctively, she took a step back, but he pulled her so hard that she ended up pressing herself against his chest.

"You're goin' to get yer robe on fire!" He scolded.

"Wha—?" She gasped, trying to find a word to say to him. Her mind scattered not getting a grasp of what's happening. But she turned around and shocked to see that a step more her robe would caught the fire.

Hillary's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings in her chest. Then it dawned on her that their bodies were touching. Bill's free arm was wrapped at the small of her back gathering her to him, and his other hand was gripping her arm almost painfully. “Please—” she managed to say.

"What are ya doin' here?" He snapped, his Southern twang prominent. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

She arched her back and tipped her head back while she pressed both of her arms against his chest to distance herself away from him. Her eyes caught his, and the moment that she held his gaze, it felt like the time stood still.

She stared at his face and she was struck by how blue his eyes were, his lips were stiff and in a straight line. His jaw set, his nose straight but a little large on the tip, his hair a combination of salt and pepper belying his real age. He must be— _what_ —forty-five? He appeared to be formidable, but quite frankly, she felt a softness hidden in that false bravado.

Hillary's continued silence annoyed him, so he shook her lightly and asked bitingly, "I said, what are ya' doin' here?"

She knew that he was trying to intimidate her, so she held her ground and struggled to free her arm, but when he didn't budge, she pushed him hard and shouted, "Let go of my arm, you cow!"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked when she broke free from his grip. She took a step away from him while she rubbed her arm. Bill stared narrowly at her, not believing what he just heard. He squared his shoulder and said, "Hell, I'm just the one who owns this ranch that you are stayin', Miss."

_Oh, shit._

Hillary took a deep breath, briefly closed her eyes remembering that she was in the owner's study. She silently cursed herself for not holding her tongue and not minding her own business. Now, she was at the disadvantage. Bill crossed his arms across his chest, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Now you tell me, what are ya' doin' in my room?"

She sighed in resignation, knowing that it's pointless to argue. "I'm sorry, but I heard a noise coming in here so I went to check out." "Oh, you went to check out?" He asked sarcastically knowing that he caught her almost touching his possessions. Hillary understood that he was referring to that, so she tried to explain herself defensively, "I know what it looks like, but I just got curious about the photos. I didn't mean—"

Bill turned his head only that his eyes landed on Jessica's picture. He gritted his teeth, but kept a straight face and said in a menacing whisper, "Get out."

Hillary would have proceeded and make him understand that she meant no harm. But she heard the threat in his voice so she scurried towards the door, "I'm sor—" "I said, out!" He said cutting her apology.

She hurried back to her room, then locked the door. Her chest was heaving from exertion. She turned around to ensure that the door was lock. But when she was about to go bed, she heard a door slamming.

She wondered why was he so angry?

###

Bill was walking along with Anthony in the wheat field when Anthony noticed the darkness underneath his eyes. Initially, he ignored it and continued to tell him that it would be another two weeks before they could start harvesting the wheat. But then Anthony felt that Bill was not with him, so he finally asked, "Are you okay, Bill?" 

Bill did not respond and instead continued to walk. Anthony then made a comment saying, "Are you still unable to sleep? I could have Asha arrange the tonic that you used to drink." Bill turned his head up and said, "No, it's okay."

Anthony wanted to say more but Bill beat him to it by changing the direction of their discussion. "I've talked to Abbot yesterday. Can you ensure that his wife is okay? If you noticed somethin' wrong lemme know. I am so damn close to punching the guy because he dared to lie to my face."

As they wandered through the field and turned a corner, they saw Hillary walking with Father Martin. She was wearing a tanned color cowboy hat as they tread towards the field. Although the cowboy hat should make her look like she belong, it didn't. There was something so classy and sophisticated about her. No one could mistake her for being a city girl.

They didn't initially notice that Anthony and Bill were there because they were so taken by their discussion about the life in farm versus in the City. Father Martin also told her that he read her book so they also discussed what she went through and how she was able to cope up with the abuses.

"At one point, I wanted to give up. But I was thinking that if I did, what would happen to my daughter?" A sudden image of Lilly standing at the end of a driveway, alone, watching the cars go by wondering why her mother abandoned her made her heart clench. "I would say that she saved me. She saved us." They would have continued with the discussion but they heard someone whistled loudly.

They looked up and heard a greeting, "Oye, good mornin', Father Martin! Miss Rodham!" 

It was Anthony Roderick, and the dratted, sour mood, sullen ranch owner, she thought.

When Father Martin had escorted Hillary towards them, Hillary felt her stomach plummet. She didn't like that she would be facing the owner when their first meeting did not go well. She and Father Martin went where Anthony and the owner was and stood to face each other. She shifted uneasily standing opposite the owner as Father Martin made the introduction, "Bill, this is Miss Hillary Rodham," Father Martin then turned to Hillary and said, "Miss Rodham this is Bill Clinton the ranch owner." He turned back to Bill, "She's currently residing in your hotel." 

Hillary reached out her hand to shake his but Bill didn't immediately took it. He first looked at her hand like as if she was offering a snake. He reluctantly shook it, then he turned to the gentlemen and said roughly, "It's nice to meet you. I'll see you Anthony later, Father," then he walked away. 

Hillary felt her cheeks burned by the blatant snubbing of that blasted man. Father Martin was just as embarrassed. He turned to Hillary stuttering an apology. Anthony apologized too, saying that Bill was not in good humor because he had to deal with some problems on the farm. Hillary nodded and told them that she understood but deep inside she was seething. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ She thought. If she weren't with Mr. Roderick and the Father Martin, she would run up to him, confront, and ask what the hell was his problem or maybe hurl her shoe at his head. But she didn't, she kept her composure. But one more arrogant dismissal from him and he would see what kind of nasty girl she was. 

###

The sun was already setting when Father Martin caught up with him. Bill was in his office a tumbler in hand. He stood next to the window overlooking the lounge area where he could see Hillary busy typing on her laptop while her daughter was playing with his dog, Buddy. Her daughter had tied a blanket on Buddy's neck making it look like a cape.

The child tapped the dog's shoulder with her toy sword just as how it was done in ceremonies for knighthood. Buddy barked and the child laughed hugging the dog on the neck. Hillary looked up from her laptop and smiled at her daughter, then she looked up where he was. Bill took a step back afraid that she caught him looking at her. He shook his head realizing that the window was tainted and she wouldn't see him there standing. But for some reason, her catching him looking at her made him feel uncomfortable. 

Hell, she was starting to make him uncomfortable.

He was half way sipping in his tumbler when he heard the door to his office creaked, then he heard Father Martin Speak. "I won't be staying, but I wanted to give this to you." He said. He waited for Bill to acknowledge his presence, but when he didn't, he approached Bill's table and placed the book at the top. Bill didn't move from his position and instead took a swallow on the tumbler. Father Martin knew that he wouldn't get him to speak so he turned around to leave but he stopped before he step out of the room.

"I'm your friend, Bill. So I think I should let you know that what you did earlier to Miss Rodham was rude. I'm not sure what prompted you to do that. But it was something that I did not expect from you."

Bill didn't react but instead finished his drink until he heard the door clicked and then closed. He took a step forward to look at the lounge again only to see Lilly sitting on Hillary's lap while she whispered something at her daughter. Buddy was sitting beside them as if listening too.

Something nagged at him. He felt like a bully that he wasn't. But he didn't like the feeling that she incited in him. It made him feel something, and he didn't like it a bit.

_Remember that it was because of you why your family died._

Something Lilly said that made Hillary laugh. She threw her head back and Bill could even hear that full belly laugh where he was. Hillary attacked Lilly's neck with kisses making Lilly laugh too. Something in that scene made Bill feel bereft. He wondered how it felt to laugh freely. It was a long time ago since he was able to do that. He couldn't even remember when it happened.

_They died because of you._

Looking at them felt like looking at the sun. It was all warmth but it's painful to stare for too long. He couldn't help it though, even how cold he had become, he longed for that warmth too. He wanted to bask in it too.

###

Hillary was with Lilly having dinner when Asha introduced the staff to them. Lilly had marveled on the staff, and she had won them over. They found her adorable as she struggled to tell them that she was King Arthur's knight through her lisp. She showed them her sword that she claimed was given by King Arthur last Christmas. "So did you meet the king?" Someone asked. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Noth yet, but... umm... maybe one day." She said. She turned to her mother and asked, "Will he vithith us, mama?" Hillary smiled, "Maybe, who knows?" Then she dropped a kiss on her cheeks.

Lilly was still talking to the staff when Hillary turned to Asha and asked, "How long have you been working here, Mrs. Roderick?"

Asha turned to her, she smiled gently and said, "I've been here ever since. Our family had been working for Mister Clinton's family."

Hillary kept her gaze straight finally now knowing a little of the owner. "You're not... by chance..." She struggled, hoping that she wouldn't offend the woman. But Asha felt her discomfort in asking so she completed the statement for her and said, "Oh, we've workin' for 'em out of loyalty to their family. William would've let us go have we wanted to, but I love it here. Everyone's a family." 

"William... I thought his name was Bill?" Hillary asked. Asha turned her gaze to Lilly who was sitting on the lap of a waitress. "Yep, born William, nickname's a Bill." 

"How is he as an employer?" Hillary asked. Asha turned her head back to Hillary, slightly curious why suddenly she was interested to know about William. "He's a good one, missus. He's really a good man until a tragedy happened to him."

Hillary eyed her and she was so curious to ask what happened to him, but she felt that it was too intrusive of her to pry. It seemed Asha heard her though because she filled in her curiosity. "Bill was a happy man. He used to, not until his family died." Hillary looked down at her hands, realizing how their death must have affected him. 

"We have no idea what really happened. He never spoke about the accident. What we know though is that the car that he was driving, dived in the river." Hillary remembered the woman in the picture. She must be the wife. She snapped back from her thought when Asha continued. Asha talked like as if she was talking to no one, like as if she was just lost in her thoughts. "He was with his wife. They were not able to save her. She died with their unborn child." 

They watched Lilly tell the servers that she had knighted Buddy. Hillary kept her gaze on her daughter, while she listened to Asha continue. "Bill... he wasn't the same after when she died. He never said it, but we know that he partly blamed himself for their death." Asha looked down at her hands, "My heart breaks for him because until now he couldn't get away from his own demons. He was angry most of the time. But it's mostly because of the past, and because he was angry with himself." 

###

That night Hillary spent her time in the lounge area while Lilly was already asleep upstairs. She was busy going through her draft when she heard a snap of a twig behind her. 

She turned her head around only to see a Bill Clinton approaching her. She wasn't at all sure if he was going to approach her because he stopped like as if he was assessing himself if he should proceed or not. He reminded her of uncertain pup trying to think if the person in front of him was trustworthy. But she allowed him to take his time, but while waiting for him, Hillary smiled welcoming him.

Bill didn't know what he was doing, but he had been thinking of apologizing to her when Father Martin left him with those words. Besides, he realized that she went through a lot. He was able to know a little about her when he read her book that Father Martin left. He was not yet able to finish it all, but he was able to go through first few chapters. There, he had known how she suffered from her husband. He didn't feel good with how he snubbed her, and how their first meeting went. He felt compelled to apologize for his behavior. 

He told himself that he would apologize tomorrow but when he was about to go to his room, he took a peek outside and he saw her in the lounging area working on her laptop instead. He took the opportunity that she was alone because he might not have his chance again if he pass the chance.

With his heart beating loudly in his chest, his hands perspiring something tells him... it was there in the whisper of the night, maybe it was because the night was clear and the stars and the moon was shining brightly, maybe it was the smell of the Pine trees that surrounded the ranch, but there was something so magical and beckoning at that moment. It was like as if he was a moth, and she was a light that drew him in, but there he was approaching her. Something told him that it was right. That what he was doing was right.

_Right there, there, things will be better._

He didn't know where he heard that or where it came from. But then she turned around, and when she saw that it was him—she smiled.

His heart stopped beating, and he swore he felt the world tilt for a second.

Hillary stood up and met him halfway. Her smile never left her face. It was like as if she never knew pain, that she went through her own tragedy, and he could bask in the sheer beauty of being a recipient of her smile. She stopped when she stood next to him. "Hi," She whispered. Bill swallowed, and he could hear the beating of his heart in his ears. He tried to find his words but his tongue tied.

_There, there, there's your second chance to life._

Her eyes crinkled at the side as she looked up at him. She was just beautiful. He remembered how he had compared her to the sun. And she was definitely the sun, she was warm to look at but painful to stare for too long. But her warmth cracked some of the hardened cold walls around his heart, and he didn't know it yet. But the lightness in her made a small way in the darkness in him.

"Hi," Bill responded, his voice croaked.

It was like as if they were moving in his dream. _Was it a dream?_ But it wasn't.

"I guess we started on a wrong footing the last time... but I'm Hillary Rodham," she whispered extending her hand. She said it like as if they were both sharing a secret, like as if they didn't want anyone to listen to them.

Bill's eyes gentled and his gaze never left hers. "Bill Clinton, ma'am," he said it in the same hushed volume and took her hand and clasp it in his. To her surprise though, he turned her hand making her palm face down, and ever so slowly, he brought her hand towards his lips and pressed a gentle kiss. "I'm pleased to meet you."

There was definitely something in the air. They both didn't say it but they both felt like they both knew each other, like their paths had crossed before. Like they were good old friends who got drifted away and had a chance to reacquaint themselves again after so many years. They weren't sure what it was, or how to describe it, but what they were sure of: it was their second chance to introduce themselves to each other—rightly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o(^-^)o YAY, I finally posted it. HUHUHU. I worked my ass to finish this in spite of my school work. But I really wanted to finish this because of you guys requested it and because a certain reader who commented if I can post this today instead of tomorrow. She said it would be a birthday gift, so here you go, birthday girl: **soraya13**. Happy birthday! ( ⊙‿⊙)
> 
> I'm not sure if you have noticed but there's an easter egg in this story. It's a small one, but somehow it's related to [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9911249/chapters/22209914). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I will be posting by Tuesday/Wednesday. Talk to you again soon, loves! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> _Hate it? Love it? My grammar sucks? Let me know. HAHAHA. Or if you are shy to say that I suck you can send me an anonymous message on my Tumblr [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]._


	4. Chapter 4

When Bill let go of her hand, Hillary had invited him if they can sit down outside near the pool to talk. He hesitated, but apparently, he was no match to her smile. He wondered, why the heck her smile, even though they were not perfect, suits her incredibly? That overbite smile? Yeah, he's definitely a no-match to that one.

It took a while for Bill to be comfortable conversing with Hillary because, first, he was no longer used in socializing. Second, he just didn't like talking at all. He knew that these little talks would eventually lead to being close to people, and he was no longer interested with that. Besides, what's the point? The people who visited his ranch never stayed, so he couldn't see a reason why he needed to befriend anyone.

That and the fact that he had lost the will to live.

He never said it to anyone, but ever since Jessica's death, he felt that he was drifting. He no longer didn't have any reasons for living, no reasons to hope, no reasons why he should even continue to go on. So he kept people at a distance and resigned in the thought that he was only waiting for his eventual demise.

But little did he know that— _along the way_ —he would wish that somehow he wasn't at all awkward with conversations.

Bill found himself struggling for words, and yet, they evade him. He mentally kicked himself for not being prepared so he felt foolish sitting there next to his guest and not knowing what to say.

They sat on a comfortable wicker patio club chair facing the pool. Even though they both didn't start off talking immediately, they both found comfort in silence. The sound of crickets chirping, the distant hooting of an owl, and the soft blow of the wind accompanying them at that time put them at ease. Bill thought that they could even pass the time just savoring the moment.

Hillary tipped her head up looking at the clear sky, and it was the same time that Bill stole a glance at her tilted profile. She hugged her shawl to keep herself warm. Though they were separated a step away, Bill was aware of her every movement. The rise and fall of her chest, the small smile that played on her lips, the blinking of her eyes, and the sigh that she made every once in a while. He didn't understand it but he seemed to be tuned in with her every move. When Hillary turned to him, he immediately turned his gaze towards the pool.

"I'm... I'm sorry for what happened earlier." He said almost stuttering. It was Hillary's chance to look at his profile, and she realized, that there was something so boyish in his looks.

"I was not really in the mood." _Lie_.

He knew for himself that it wasn't because he was not in the mood but because he didn't want to get to know her, just as he didn't want to sit there and talk to her.

Admittedly, when he found her in his study room, it made him furious. But when he grabbed her and had her standing close he was struck by how pretty she was, and by how soft she felt in his arms. He did not like the feeling that resurfaced; that feeling of wanting to know. The quiet hum of his heart urging him to delved into his curiosity.

He thought that through intimidation she would veer from his path, but there she was, standing in front of him, and Father Martin introducing them. She didn't back away, and she even had the audacity to glare at him when he had looked down at her hand. 

When she extended her hand to shake his, it made him grit his teeth. He definitely did not want to talk, nor he was interested in shaking her hand.

It would be easier if she just stayed away from him and enjoyed her vacation.

But then, there he was, sitting next to her. He found himself struggling not to stare at her. 

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

But this would be the last. He didn't want to extend the agonizing moment of getting to know someone who would eventually mean nothing to him.

"Anthony said that you had some trouble on the farm, hence you were not in the mood." He looked down at his hands. He was glad that Anthony was thoughtful enough to find some excuse for his rudeness. 

He rubbed his temple, shook his head, and coyly said, "Still not a good excuse for me to behave that way, I guess." He sighed. "But I'm sorry again, " he blurted out.

Bill stood wanting to end the conversation, but he stopped when Hillary asked, "What happened?"

Bill bit the insides of his mouth, torn between laughing and getting annoyed. How can he get out of the conversation when she asked that question too sweetly? He gazed at the sky praying for patience and curtly said, "One of the farmers lied to me," Then he added, "Well, good evening." 

He turned and was ready to leave but she grasped his wrist making him turn to look at her. "Why is it that I feel that you are avoiding me?" She asked looking up at him.

Bill's eyes landed on her hand on his wrist, then back to her eyes, "I'm not sure what you mean..." Hillary stood next to him holding his gaze and she noticed that he avoided her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. She looked at him narrowly, "What's wrong?"

_You._

_You and the threat that you impose on the little sanity that I have._

Bill pulled his hand dislodging her hold on his wrist. "Miss Rodham, we do not have to be friends, or we do not have to pretend like as if there's something in common with us, or we like each other. I went here to apologize because I think what I had done was wrong."

"And here you are again being arrogant and rude—"

"Then I'm sorry again. Maybe it would be best if I stay away from your path before I offend you once more." Bill could not believe where the conversation went, but she was getting a bit too close to home. _What's wrong? Everything is wrong._ He might as well end the conversation before they tread to a topic he didn't want to talk about.

###

Bill went to his bedroom furious. There were two things that annoyed him: He was annoyed with how easily she was able to see through him, and how he couldn't seem to handle his reaction to her. But most of all, he was angry with himself with how poorly he handled the conversation. He partly blamed the fact that it was a long time ago since the last time that he had conversed with any woman and his lack of social skills. It made him inept. He cringed every time he thought about how awful the discussion turned out.

After he said that he would stay away from her path, he walked out leaving her gaping.

Bill sighed and stared at the clock: 3:30 AM and he couldn't sleep again. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind imagining how the conversation should have ended, but ultimately, it just made him more depressed. He took a deep breath, and then stood up. A part of him afraid because he could feel that nagging thoughts creeping back inside his head.

And there it was...

...That sinking feeling that followed.

He knew what it meant. He knew he should have consulted his doctor but he thought he had it all controlled.

He pressed his eyes on the palm of his hands, but blocking the voice inside was futile. It made its way inside his head easily like the phantom that it was.

_Here you are, Bill. You've done something wrong again. Just as how you have made a mistake that cost the life of your family._

_Remember her, Bill. Remember her._

_Remember how she looked like._

_Always wrong. You're always wrong._

The flashes of light, the sound of the siren, the feel of the water closing on them—it all came back to him with a vengeance. He felt his chest tighten and his lungs burned exactly how it felt when he drowned.

_You deserve that Bill, you deserve all the pain that you feel right now. You are a worthless son of a gun. How could you? How could you allow your family to die? You killed him, Billy. You killed them._

Bill curled on his bed, his head on his hands. Then rolled out of the bed and he stood up. He paced rubbing his hands. He didn't know where to go. It was just eating him up alive. He wanted to hurt himself. He wanted to bang his head against the wall for the voices to stop whispering inside his head. He wanted to start throwing things, but he couldn't. He didn't want to wake his guests and make them think that a madman was living in the hotel.

_S a v e m e_

Bill sagged on the wall when the accident came flashing back in his mind, taunting him. He gripped his head with his hands. His chest heaving. "Please, please," He groaned sitting on the floor. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was dying inside and no one knew about it. He covered his mouth with his hands trying to stifle his sob, he took a deep breath, then suddenly, he wept.

He just couldn't hold it. The remorse and guilt that he felt had overpowered him, breaking his control. "I'm sorry," he sobbed over and over again. He wept on the overwhelming guilt and shame that he felt for not trying hard to save them. He staggered to get up, while he felt his throat closing in. 

_It should have been you, you bastard!_

_Why did you let us go, Billy?_

He swayed a little when he took a step. He prayed for strength not to stumble and fall. His prayers had been answered because he was able to make it in the stable before he fell and darkness took him.

###

"Mither, mither wake up!"

Bill felt someone shake him. A small hand pressing on his face, he could hear a dog bark around him. Bill groaned, then someone helped him up. Small hands pushed him until he was able to sit down. 

"Upth, upth," a girl said.

Bill sat against the hay behind him. He closed his eyes, then shook his head remembering what happened.

He remembered the nagging guilt that he felt, how he cried, and how he was able to get to the stables. But before he could continue remembering what happened, the little girl came closer and pressed her head on his chest. Bill jerked back but he was too weak to even prevent the child from doing what she wanted to do. Apparently, she just wanted to listen to his heart beat.

"You're alive!" She declared.

The child turned to Buddy, "He'th alive Butthy." Buddy barked back.

She tilted her head to the side to look at his face, "You stay here, othay?" she said. She turned to Buddy and told him, "You sthay here, Imma get something."

_Damn_.

Bill felt like someone had clubbed his head. He ached all over, and he felt nauseous. He took a deep breath and the pungent smell of the stable tickled his nostrils. He could also smell the dry hay, and the familiar scent of the horses. He's fine, and he's alive, he thought sardonically. 

_What a sad news._

Death would have been easier, living was hard, he thought.

A minute later the child went back carrying a glass of milk. She was concentrating to keep the milk from sloshing, then she kneel in front of him and pushed the milk towards his lips.

"You drink thith, mither. Mama gives me thith to make me throng," She said.

Milk was the last thing he wanted to drink, but his throat was parched, so he took the glass. The kid helped him drink until it spilled from the side of his mouth. She giggled. "Eathy, eathy, don't hurry. We hath some more." Then she took the glass, and Bill sat back looking at the child.

_Jesus_.

He would not mistake that the child was Miss Rodham's daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Her cheeks chubby and pink. Her eyes blue just like her mother's. They also had that determined look at them. The color of her hair a butter blonde just like Miss Rodham's.

Bill saw that she had that sword tucked into her small shorts as usual. He glanced at Buddy and noticed that he still had that cape on. Bill suspected that Buddy brought the kid there. He looked around and realized that he was on the side of the stable and was sitting in between the stacks of hay. This must be the reason why the stable boy didn't notice him.

His attention diverted to the child when she pressed her small hands on the side of his face. "You sthay here, othay? Imma call my mama."

_Oh no._

When the child left the stable and was probably on her way fetching her mother, Bill helped himself to stand up. He had to leave before Miss Rodham saw him in that pathetic condition.

Even with aching limbs, Bill pushed himself to walk. He was lucky though because Anthony arrived who was about to fetch his horse for a daily exercise.

###

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Lilly called.

Hillary was in the dining room having breakfast and was talking to Asha when she heard Lilly call her. She turned, and immediately went to her when she heard the urgency in her daughter's voice.

"Are you, okay?" She asked looking at Lilly. She turned her around to see if she was hurt. But Lilly didn't answer, and instead started pulling her. "Hurry, mama! Hurry! We neeth to go!" She said holding Hillary's hand dragging her.

"What's wrong?" Hillary asked, worried.

"Leth go, mama! He'th neeth our help!"

"Who's he?"

Lilly dragged her until they arrived in the stables. They got into the corner, and Lilly pointed her small finger in the corner of the hay. "There!" Lilly said. Hillary glanced where Lilly was pointing but all she saw was a stack of hay.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, and scratched her head looking around. "Buth... he wath here," Lilly said disappointedly.

She turned to Buddy who was wagging his tail happily. "Butthy! Why dith you leth him go?" She reprimanded the dog. Buddy protested by giving a bark.

Hillary went to Lilly and crouched until she could look at her daughter's eyes directly. "Lilly, darling, don't you do that again, alright? You scared me."

Lilly's met her stare, "Buth... He wath there."

Lilly felt that Hillary didn't believe her. Out of her frustration and disappointment, her lips trembled, and her tears gathered in her eyes. "He wath hurth, mama, an he neeth my helth. I'm noth yeth done helfing him."

Hillary tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear and said, "I'm sure he's grateful for your help." Hillary leaned to press a kiss on the space between her brows, "Don't cry. I'm sure he was happy that you helped him." Hillary wiped her daughter's tears and said, "Why don't we get you an ice cream for saving a life, huh? Do you like that?" Lilly nodded.

Before they could leave the stable, Lilly glanced back again where the man was and wondered where he went. Lilly's let it go when her mother patted her hand and said, "Let's go, little knight."

###

Anthony helped Bill reach his bedroom. When he got him into his bed, he asked Anthony to send him a tonic that Asha used to give him when he was having a difficulty in sleeping. While they wait for Asha to finish making the tonic, Anthony treated the wound that he got above his eyebrow. Bill had the urge to tell Anthony about what he was going through but he didn't know how to say it. He thought what would Anthony think of him? While he knew that Anthony held him with such respect, and they both treat each other as brothers, he wasn't sure how to open it up.

He gazed at Anthony as if he wanted him to see that he was drowning inside, that he was screaming inside his head. But Anthony couldn't seem to hear him, couldn't see that he was in pain. He almost broke down because of the overwhelming feeling of loneliness creeping inside him.

_Please, help me._

But he didn't know what kind of help he needed. He couldn't even find the words to say it, but there it was, hovering at the tip of his tongue.

They heard a knock. Anthony went to answer it. It was Asha, and she had brought the tonic with her. Anthony talked to Asha for a few minutes before Asha left them alone. Bill took a deep breath, then Anthony went back to him, and handed him the drink. Bill gazed at the dark liquid in the glass. It was a temporary reprieve, but it was what he needed at the moment. Besides, he was just tired. He needed to sleep. In one swallow he finished the drink.

Anthony helped him lie down comfortably, and pulled the blanket. He watched as Bill struggled to keep his eyes open, then later Bill fell asleep. Anthony stood, but before he left, he told Bill: "It will also end, brother. One day, it will also end."

###

It was almost midnight when Hillary decided to retire to bed after she worked tirelessly to finish the ten chapters of her new book. She was on the way to her bedroom when she noticed that Bill's bedroom door was opened. She furrowed her eyebrows and realized that she did not see Bill the entire day. She wondered about him, then dismissed the thought because she couldn't figure him out. Also, she thought that it would be wise to just stay away from him before she earned more of his anger. Besides, he seemed not to like her very much.

She shrugged and was about to go into her bedroom when she heard a groan. It was a deep groan like as if someone was in pain. She hesitated in checking it out because she remembered how their first meeting went. She didn't want to get in trouble again by not minding her business. So she ignored it and proceeded to enter her room, but when she was about to lock the door, she heard that deep, gut-wrenching groan again.

She closed her eyes and berated herself for caring enough, but she was worried because that groan was certainly not normal. She pulled the door open and checked the source of the sound.

When she arrived at Bill's room, she noticed that the room was slightly dark, the only light was coming from the bed-side lamp. Hillary took a peek and saw Bill's sleeping form. She thought that he must be dreaming and it probably it meant nothing. But when she was about to close the door she heard him groan again. The groan that she heard made the hair on her arms stood up. It was a groan like as if he was in excruciating pain. Hillary pushed the door open and went up to check him. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him.

She noticed that he had a bandage on his temple. _What happened to him?_ She wondered. She tentatively reached out to touch his salt and pepper hair but pulled her hand back when his head moved seeming to follow her movement. She also noticed that Bill was sweating. He must be having a bad dream observing how his head was slightly moving, and how he was mumbling incoherently.

"P...Please, don't... N...No... Jess... No..."

Hillary sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed his arms to wake him up, but to no avail. To her alarm, he started thrashing his head. "Don't... Please..." He groaned loudly this time. Hillary held both of his shoulders to shake him. She panicked when she couldn't wake him up so she shook him harder until Bill bolted upright in the bed screaming, "No!"

Bill clung to her like as if she was his lifeline. Instinctively, Hillary held him. She could feel the hard beating of his heart. She felt how his body was shaking. She could also feel how frightened he was by how tight he held her. Then, finally, she heard him sobbing.

Hillary didn't know what was happening, but she didn't think more of her questions. He needed her and that's all that matter at the moment. Her hand brushed the hair at the back of his head while she whispered in his ear: "I'm here."

"Pl... Please don't leave me," he begged in between sob. "Please don't leave me."

There, Hillary understood what Asha told her when she said that her heart breaks for him because while she held him at that moment, her heart broke for him too. "I won't leave you," She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) I just don't know what to say... but depression / PTSD is indescribable. Sometimes some people think that it's just a mind-over-matter thing, but it isn't. *sigh* But, whoever you are, if you are suffering from depression, please know that you're not alone. ❤
> 
> Will update by Friday/Saturday. ⊂(◉‿◉)つ
> 
> _Hate it? Love it? My grammar sucks? Let me know. Or if you are shy to say that I suck you can send me an anonymous message on my Tumblr [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]._
> 
>  
> 
> If you know someone suffering from depression: call: 1-800-273-8255 (US) | Access: [suicidepreventionlifeline](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while for Bill to recover from his nightmare, but when he was able to do so, the first thing that he felt was an incredible sense of shame. But in spite of how he felt, he couldn't help but be relieved to hold onto someone as it was a long time since someone held him.

Hillary didn't mind though because she knew what it felt to be helpless. Besides, how hard was it to be there for someone who needed her help?

When Hillary heard his breathing became normal, and he seemed to have composed himself, she waited for Bill to take the first move to pull back. Bill got the hint because eventually, he felt that they were holding each other longer than necessary, so he relaxed his hold until he let her go.

She tilted her head to the side wanting to look at his eyes, but Bill seemed to be embarrassed to meet her gaze because he continued to stare down at his hands. Hillary knew that it must be hard for a man like him who was always in control to be that helpless. She suspected that he must be hating himself for being unable to control his own emotions.

She reached out to hold his hand, and told him, "You don't have to talk, nor you have to say anything. You just need to shake or nod your head, alright?"

Bill hesitated but complied. He nodded his head.

"Are you okay, now?"

Bill nodded.

There was a lot of questions in Hillary's mind, but she knew that it wasn't the time for her to ask them. She needed to look after his wellness first instead of filling up her questions.

"Do you want to sleep again?"

Bill moved, then leaned back against the headboard, and looked up. _Did he want to sleep?_ No. In fact, the last thing that he wanted to do was to sleep. But it was just past one in the morning, and the effects of the tonic that he had drunk earlier had dissipated. Now, he just felt lethargic. But he didn't want to be alone for fear that his own demons would come back haunting him again. He couldn't meet her gaze and answer her because being a bastard that he was, he wanted her beside him.

Hillary must have heard his thought because she tentatively reached out to touch the side of his face to make him look at her, and when he turned his gaze to look directly at her, she whispered asking, "Do you want me to stay?"

Bill felt his heart thudded against his chest. He never asked for anyone's favor, nor for anyone's help. But there he was sitting in front of the woman who was virtually a stranger to him, and she was everything that he needed at that moment.

But would he ask her for that? Would he really be that selfish to deprive her of her rest to accompany him?

He was starting to panic because he was starting to question himself, and it was causing the phantom to start creeping inside his head again. But before it could nag him of his selfishness, Hillary voiced out the what he couldn't form in words.

"Here's what I will do, I'll stay here until you tell me to leave. How about that?"

Bill blinked. He was humbled by her selflessness. He could not believe that she could be that considerate, but he took what she was offering, so he nodded.

Hillary smiled when she got a response from him.

They didn't talk. In fact, they hardly said any words to each other. Hillary took her shawl, and her book in her bedroom, then sat on the comfortable recliner next to his bed.

Bill occupied his time by reading too, but he was hardly reading the book. The words were just passing inside his head because while he sat there pretending to read, he was noticing what she was doing instead. He enjoyed listening to the gentle sigh that she made, and the soft sound that echoed inside his room when she leafed through her book. He didn't understand it then, but it seemed that her quiet presence in his room was a balm to his soul.

After a few minutes, Bill could no longer hear her turning the pages of her book, so he turned his head to look at her. And he found her asleep. Her head resting against the recliner, and her hand in the page that she was reading. Seeing how she stayed, and not minding the discomfort made him soft.

Bill rolled out from the bed and went to her. He stood looking at her, and then he did something he hadn't done for so long. Ever so slowly, and gently, he scooped her in his arms. She moved a little, and then briefly opened her eyes but she went back to sleep again. He went to her bedroom, and found her daughter sprawled on the bed sleeping. Buddy asleep on the foot. Buddy turned up his head when Bill entered, while her daughter remained asleep.

He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Hillary opened her eyes for a bit, looked up at him, and smiled lazily. "Hey," she whispered. But she must be so tired because she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Bill stayed for a moment looking at her face. He observed the rise and fall of her chest, and etched in his memory how she looked like while sleeping.

"Good night," He whispered, and left.

###

The sun was already up. The ranch was already alive with different activity on an early Saturday morning with a cacophony of laughter, and chatter surrounding the area. The sound of sizzling food in the kitchen, the clinking sound of utensils hitting the plate could be heard even outside the dining room. 

Some people had started renting ATVs to check out the mountains, others decided to rent a canoe to enjoy the lake, while some started riding the horses. Everyone in the ranch seemed to be already occupied besides—Hillary.

Hillary woke up late. She sat up a little disoriented not recognizing immediately that she was in her room. She wondered how she was able to get there when she had slept in the chair in Bill's bedroom? It was all a haze in her head, but she remembered that she felt someone carried her, and she was able to see in her head Bill's face when she had momentarily opened her eyes when her body hit the bed.

She would have contemplated more about what happened last night, but Lilly came barging into her room running.

"Wake upth, mama. They are running the horthes!" Lilly climbed the bed, pulling the blanket. "Wake upth!"

"Alright, I'm awake. I'm awake." She said.

"Imma mith you outhside!" Lilly said scrambling to get out of the bed, then left the room running again. "Stop running, Lilly!" Hillary called out.

It took Hillary few hours before she was able to join Lilly. She went outside and watched as some of the stable boys started setting the horses for a walk in the hill and assisting guests climbing them. She stood next to Father Martin watching the people.

"Will you be ridin' today, miss Rodham?" Asked the priest. 

Hillary shrugged, and smiled. "Can't say 'no'. My knight here is very adamant to ride her horse." 

Father Martin looked down at Lilly standing in front of her mother clutching her sword to her chest. Her expression in awe, and her eyes were shining with excitement. "Will you be riding too, Father?" Hillary asked as the stable guy helped Lilly in the brown horse.

Father Martin smiled, "Oh, no. I won't be. I'll be paying a visit to the farm, but I've to talk to Billy. By the way, there's a harvest celebration. It's an African tradition. Asha usually lead the event. Do you want to join?"

Hillary smiled, "Of course, would you be joining?" "Yes, it's quite a festival. But it's fair to warn you that we celebrate it at night."

She suddenly thought of Bill if he joins them too. "Does Bill join you?" Father Martin took a deep breath before answering. "Hardly," He seemed to consider something before he added, "Billy is... just... he had withdrawn from any celebration, or in any gathering when there's too much crowd."

Hillary wondered about that, and Father Martin added. "He's not a sociopath, or antisocial but after his accident, he no longer enjoys the crowd. But I hope he join us. I'll ask him."

Hillary remembered how he held her last night, and how desperate he sounded when he told her not to leave him. Her heart ached for him by how lonely he must be feeling inside. Then she wondered where he was because she did not see him on the ranch that morning.

She was only able to get an answer to her question while they were riding their horse on the side of the Hill. They were sitting on a two-seater saddle with Lilly in front of Hillary when they heard a galloping of a horse. Lilly pointed on the top hill. "Look ath that horth, mama!" 

Hillary turned her gaze where Lilly was pointing. She squinted against the sunlight. There she saw Bill rode back his horse in full gallop. He was riding without his hat. He was leaning forward with his body slightly raised from the saddle. His muscle taut, and gaze focused. Bill was every inch an expert rider. 

Watching Bill gallop that stallion in a flying speed was a sight to behold. He was beautiful.

But then again, Hillary knew that in spite of that beauty there was a darkness lurking within him. She wondered if the reason he was riding his horse so hard was because he wanted to run away from his demons?

Her trail of thoughts got distracted when Lilly called Buddy. 

"Butthy!" Hillary then noticed that there were dogs running behind Bill, and one of them was Buddy, who was running with his cape on. 

Hillary almost choked back a laugh, but she was a little touched because Bill didn't take off the cape from his dog. 

When they were done riding, and was back in the stables. Hillary found Father Martin waiting outside. Hillary and Lilly approached him. They stood on the side while they watch the horses being returned in the stable.

"So how was the ride for you both miss Rodham?" Father Martin asked without turning his head. He stood watching and greeting the guests. "We had a great time, Father." Hillary was about to ask something, however, she disregarded the thought when she heard Lilly exclaimed in wonder, "Mama, it's the horth!" She said pointing her finger to a horse being led back to the stables. 

Hillary turned her head where Lilly was pointing at, for some reason, her first instinct was to look for the rider. But she didn't see him. So she observed the large white Arabian stallion that Bill rode instead. She stared in admiration by how powerful the horse was: the bone structure was outstanding, and the horse was just one ball of muscle. 

Lilly must be thinking the same thing because she exclaimed: "She's pretthy!"

"That's a stallion, sweetheart." Hillary said.

"That's Bill's horse, Zeus." Father Martin said, and as if he conjured him, Bill arrived coming out from the side of the stables. He walked purposefully to meet Zeus and Anthony. He wore dark blue denim button-down shirt, a leather brown boots, tan jeans, and tan cowboy hat. His salt and pepper hair a little ruffled by the wind, and his cheeks a bit red. He greeted Anthony, and he turned to look at the people. Hillary's pulse doubled when his striking blue eyes held hers for a moment, and he touched the brim of his hat. Father Martin turned his head to her making Hillary shift on her stand. For some reason, she felt like as if Father Martin had caught them doing something. She tried hard not to react although it was clear that Bill acknowledged her, and Father Martin noticed it.

They watched fascinated as Bill reached Zeus. It was an intimate moment as Bill showed his devotion to his horse. Zeus' head turned down, while Bill approached him like a lover: unhurried, and with respect. Bill rubbed his bare hand on the horse's muzzle, he caressed the horse's face while whispering something. He let his hands run on the horse's neck, towards his shoulder, then down to his knee. Bill was attentive, he would watch his horse respond, he would look up at the horse's face, and he would whisper something. It took a while before he let go.

Watching Bill handled his horse had some effect on her nerves, it made her wonder if he was that attentive to his partner. Hillary blinked. _What the hell was she thinking?_ She internally castigated herself for the direction of her thoughts in the early morning and, by gosh, standing next to a priest. She felt her cheeks burned with embarrassment, then she felt Lilly tugged her hand and asked, "Mama, I thouch the horse? Can I?"

Hillary dragged her gaze down to her daughter and said, "I'm not sure..." But Father Martin helped and called Bill. "Billy, the kid wants to be introduced to Zeus!" Hillary turned to the priest, "Oh, you don't have to do that." But Bill arrived joining their circle, he took off his hat and said, "Mornin' ma'am, Mornin' Father—" 

Bill turned to Lilly, but she gasped when Bill came closer. "Mama, he wath the man I thold you abouth!" Hillary turned to look at Bill. But Bill crouched leveling himself towards the kid. "I'm sorry for leaving the stables, but thank you because you saved my life."

Lilly came closer, and lightly touched the gauze on Bill's temple, "Does it sthill hurth?" She asked whispering. Bill shook his head, "Not anymore." Lilly smiled, and she turned to look at her mother. "You're righth, Mama. I has helped him."

"As a token, I'd let you ride Zeus back to the stables, whaddya say?" Lilly took a deep breath as if the invitation was so grand. She turned her head to her mother, "Can I, Mama, pleathe?"

Bill almost chuckled because when the child asked her mother, she was also nodding her head as if she wanted her mother to agree. The momentary silence from Hillary though was not because she was struggling to allow Lilly, but watching Bill exchange with Lilly made her heart flutter. But Lilly became impatient because she asked again. "So can I, mama?" They all turned to her. Hillary blinked, "Of course, of course."

Bill looked at her, and Hillary suddenly felt self-conscious. Father Martin felt the palpable tension between them, and a part of him wondered why, but then he thought of fanning it. Besides, he thought, what harm would it bring for two scarred souls to have a chance to talk?

Father Martin moved, and reached out to hold Lilly's hand. "Why don't we go check out the horse, little Knight?", "YAY!" Lilly exclaimed tugging the priest's hand.

Father Martin and Lilly went to the horse, and they left Bill standing next to Hillary. Bill felt a little tongue-tied around her. He couldn't find a good opening considering what they both had shared last night. Admittedly, they thought that what they shared last night felt intimate. They couldn't understand it, but the air between them changed after.

The west wind blew teasing Hillary's hair, and Bill noticed that her hair looked awfully soft. His hands itched to touch it. But he distracted his impulse by finally asking her. "Did ya get a good night sleep, ma'am?" He asked whispering.

She nodded first before she said in the same hushed tone, "Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing me back to my room."

Bill's lips hiked up at the side and responded, "I should be the one thankin' here." Hillary noticed that his eyes had a touch of green speckles blending with the blue ones. It reminded her of ocean, and she could drown in its depth.

She blinked breaking the contact realizing the intimate way they stare at each other's eyes. She turned to look at his right hand that was concealed with leather skinned gloves on, "For a Southern rider, and how you bonded with your horse, I am surprised that you are wearing a glove."

Bill's gazed dropped down to his hand, and sighed: "I went to the farm earlier, and something happened. I worked with the ropes, and it chafed my skin."

"May I?" She whispered, and Bill reached out his hand to her.

Hillary turned her head down, and the scent of her shampoo tickled his nostril. He wanted to lean and press his nose on the crown of her head, but he held his stand. He turned his eyes to look at what she was doing instead.

Everything felt like as if the time slowed down when Hillary had his hand palm up and unbuttoned the gloves on the wrist. Bill heard the soft pop. Gently, Hillary held the tip, and she slowly pulled it off. She heard the short intake of breath that he took, "Does it hurt?" She asked peering over at him, then bit her lips realizing that it was the second time a Rodham asked him the same question. Bill seemed to have thought about it too because his lips hiked up, then he shook his head.

Bill's hand was red and chafed. She reached out on the small sling bag that she carried, and took out an ointment. "I carry this with me most of the time because Lilly usually end up getting a few scratches." Bill smiled down at her, while she dabbed his hand with the salve. Bill noticed at how different the size of their hands was: hers were small and smooth, while his was large and rough.

He thought of how opposite they were: she who lives in a big city, and he who lives in the country; she who had her own tragedy but came out strong and hopeful, while he came out hopeless and in brink of madness; she was all lightness and he was all darkness. But in spite of their differences, something about her that calls out to him.

Bill suddenly thought about the Greek Mythology that he read one night when he couldn't sleep, about how Hades stole Persephone. Although he was repulsed with how he took her, he wondered if Hades kidnapped her because he saw the lightness in her too? Because even the god of underworld longed to have a little lightness in his dark world. 

Bill looked down at his own version of light, and she was just a step away from him holding his hand putting balm to ease the pain in his hand. A part of him nagged at the back of his head that if he cared about her, he should stay away before his own darkness eclipsed the lightness in her. But like Hades, he was captivated too. But unlike him, he would not to take her in his underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•ө•)♡ eeeeeeeee, I hope you like the update. Can you please let me know how the pacing was? （>﹏<） I realized that I am already in chapter 5 and we are only on the point where Bill was acknowledging his attraction to her, and my gosh, that's like 20-30ish % of the story. I really feel like I was moving in a slow pace. But let me know if you are getting impatient. :\
> 
> I will update by Tuesday/Wednesday. I have a report this coming week, so I might end up struggling. But I can still manage my deadline. ~~Priorities, right?!~~ =))
> 
> _If you think that I need to improve on something, or you are shy to say that I suck you can send me an anonymous message [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hillary stood outside Bill's room watching him sleep just as she said that she wouldn't leave him. She understood how depression works, and how it consumed him. She was very familiar with it because she herself went through the same experience. Their only difference was: she had Lilly who kept her afloat, and he had none. But being a survivor herself, she wouldn't want someone to lose against the illness. Besides, this was something she was advocating about.

When she was confident that he was already asleep, and there was nothing she could do, she turned around to go back to her room.

But the door creaked, and Bill snapped his eyes open.

"Don't—"

Hillary turned, and she gripped the knob of the door.

"I... I thought you were asleep."

Bill rolled, then he sat on the edge of the bed. "I was tryin' to... I didn't know you were there.'"

With his ruffled hair, gentle eyes, and a smile playing on his lips made him look a decade younger. If not for his salt and pepper hair, she would have thought so. But she knew that he was in his early forties. There was something attractive in him regardless of his age.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked looking at him.

Bill's face straightened. He stood, and he slowly approached her. Hillary had to hold her breath when he stood in front of her.

He reached out (and Hillary almost thought that he would touch her face) to tuck her hair behind her ear. Hillary's heart pounded against her chest. He was just standing so close. He stood so near that she could smell the mint of his aftershave cologne, and the strong musk of his soap.

"But do you want to stay?" He asked, his voice husky.

Hillary understood that he was testing her. He was trying to intimidate her, so she held her ground, and met his stare.

"I've said that I won't leave—"

Bill frowned. He dropped his hand, and he closed his eyes for a while. Hillary felt that he was fighting his demons at the moment. It was probably telling him that he was being selfish and that he was being a burden to her. She knew she had to do something to distract him, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind:

"What are you reading?"

Bill blinked surprised by her question. But it worked because he took a deep breath, and said, "Lancelot and Guinevere."

Hillary giggled. "I never imagined you being a romance reader." Bill raised an eyebrow and mockingly asked, "But don't we all need a little romance?"

"I suppose you are right."

Bill sighed then leaned his head against the door frame looking down. "Am I a bastard if I tell you that I want you to stay?"

"I was actually the one offering..."

"I don't want to be—"

"If you're going to say that you are bothering me, you're not. I couldn't actually sleep too."

Bill turned his head to look at her. His head still leaning on the frame. He bit his lower lip as if he was assessing something. "Do you... Can I take you somewhere?"

Hillary was taken aback by his invitation. She did not expect that he would be inviting her outside.

Since you've said that you cannot sleep... I'd like to show you something."

Hillary did not immediately answer because she didn't want to go out and leave Lilly. "You mean outside the hotel?" Bill chuckled a little and said, "No, just outside my bedroom. If you do not mind."

Hillary shrugged, "Sure." Bill opened the door wider and invited her. Although she had been here last night, it was the first time that she was able to observe his room properly. The interior was mostly wooden. She immediately noticed that in spite of having a study room, and library, he still had bookshelves in the corner. She also noticed a collection of vinyl and a saxophone. That there was so much to him that meets the eye she thought.

Bill led her to another room that was connected to the roof deck. Hillary gasped in wonder. "This is amazing!" She looked at the clear black sky that was shining with stars. Bill retrieved something from his bedroom, then he came back with a blanket and some pillows from his couch.

"C'mere," He invited.

Hillary turned around to see him sitting on the blanket with pillows on. "It's best viewed when you lie down." He added invitingly. She hesitated for a while but then she thought: why not? Surely, it wouldn't hurt to join him there. So she joined him, and they both lied down on the blanket looking at the stars. Bill kept a decent distance this time. He tucked his hands behind his head gazing while Hillary placed both of her hand on her stomach, and had a pillow behind her head.

"Do you go here often?" She asked whispering.

Bill took a deep breath. "Yeah, I always go here before I go to sleep, or when I cannot sleep. There's just something so calming in staring at the stars."

Then silence.

It was quite amazing she thought because the silence between them was never awkward. It felt that even the silence was part of their conversation. Hillary enjoyed it, because it made her aware of her surroundings, made her aware of the living man beside her. The fall and rise of his chest. The soft grunts that he made. She was aware of his every movement. She sighed almost contentedly.

She tipped her head up and thought that the stars looked like little diamonds that was spilled on the dark sky. They were just everywhere. It was just beautiful. It was the times like that when she had the time to wonder about the beauty of nature.

But Bill seemed to be thinking of something else because he asked: "Do you think that the people we love, who have left us, were really there among the sky looking down at us?"

She stole a glance at his profile. 

"Yeah, I think so."

She felt him swallow.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinkin' if there's really such thing as life after death. Like, where do we go after?"

"You mean if there's heaven?"

Bill shrugged, then he said: "Whatever you call it."

Hillary gave a short laugh, "For someone who has a priest friend, it's ironic that you were asking that. But to answer your question, I'd like to think that there is a life after death."

"You think there's a kind of paradise there somewhere?" Bill asked. "Like this paradise?" She asked almost teasingly giving him a side glance.

Bill grunted, "This is hardly a paradise." Hillary crinkled her nose, "But you named this Paradise."

It must have ticked him off because Bill rolled, and sat up. "It used to be." He said, miffed. Hillary remained quiet letting him steam off. "I'm sorry, it must have annoyed you." Bill turned to look at her, and he smiled. "Naah, it's okay." Hillary propped on her elbows, "What's your version of paradise?"

Wrong question because suddenly she saw a bank of fire sparked in his eyes. But Bill blinked, and she saw his jaw bunched. He laid back looking at the sky. Hillary continued pretending as if she was not able to notice anything. "Do you think it's beautiful?"

Bill shut his eyes closed like as if he was trying to control himself. She wondered what was going on his head to make him so annoyed. Bill propped himself on one arm, "You should go back to your bedroom." He said roughly. Hillary stared at him. Bill choked back a laugh when she actually glared at him. If she wasn't cute enough, Bill thought amusedly.

"Just go back to your room," Bill repeated dismissively, but to his surprise, she hit his face with the pillow hard. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"Well, I think you are ungrateful, rotten company!" She barked, and she started to stand but Bill grasped her arm and pulled her.

Hillary fell on her back, and Bill suddenly moved to hover above her sandwiching her between the floor and his body. "I'm sorry, it's not you." Bill said shaking his head, "It's not you, Hillary. I'm sorry, I'm grateful for your company. Please don't be angry." Hillary's eyes furrowed hearing the plea in his voice.

"Can I just request if you can stop pushing people who are trying to be nice to you?"

Bill roamed his gaze on her face, "Are you really this sweet?" He asked whispering.

She rolled her eyes at him which made him chuckle, then he sighed. "I think it's time for me to let you go. It's late." He said rolling off.

Bill helped her up. While Hillary held the pillows, Bill folded the blanket. Then he insisted that he brought her back to her room. 

When Hillary reached the door to her room, she turned to him.

"This is silly, I told you. You don't even have to bring me to my room."

It was Bill's turn to roll his eyes at her playfully. "But that would be very ungentlemanly of me if I do that, ma'am." He said charmingly that made Hillary laughed. She was charmed alright. She was so charmed that she ended up sighing dreamily.

They both hovered in front of her door, neither wanting to end the night yet. Bill could hear that hum in his heart, that gentle beating in his chest: _thump... thump... thump..._ And it was again the first time that he felt he was okay.

"Good night, Ma'am."

"Good night, Bill."

###

Bill was not the same though the next two days. He was snapping at the people around him, and he was rather in a volcanic temper. He was so irritable that even Father Martin, and Anthony had gotten into his nerves. Hillary remained aloof because she knew that it wasn't Bill talking but it was the demons inside him.

It was just that the more people got closer to him, the more he pushed them away because he was not used to it. In those two nights, Hillary still arrived in his room. But when she goes there she would find him asleep. She knew that he was only pretending. But she let him realize that she was loyal to her words. So in spite of him pretending to sleep on her, she never failed in checking him.

Hillary thought that Bill needed to get it in his head that she was there to stay for him.

One day, before the Harvest Festival, while Bill was brushing Zeus, he felt that someone was watching him. He turned, and he saw Buddy standing in between the hay just outside's Zeus' stall. His cape was on again. Bill had to bit back a groan because he was trying to stay away from Hillary but now he had to endure the presence of her daughter who was hiding in the hay watching him.

"Butthy sthop sthanding!" The child chided.

Bill didn't move and continued to brush the horse's flank instead.

"You go there!" The child suggested to his dog who barked in return.

Bill watched them in his peripheral, then he saw the kid threw a stick for Buddy to pick but it landed just a few steps away. So Buddy didn't move, he just looked at the twig.

"Butthy!" She groaned.

The child left her hiding and picked up the stick.

"A true knight takes control of his people, you know," Bill said without stopping from what he was doing.

Lilly gaped at him. 

"You know how King Arthur commanded his Knights. They listened to him, even his dogs, and his horse." 

Lilly walked up to him her jaw dropped. "Are... Are you a knighth too?"

Bill didn't reply but instead smiled smugly. He went to pick up the stick, and he threw it confidently out of the stables.

Buddy took the signal, and he ran immediately picking it up. Then he returned the stick to Bill.

"Oh, my God. I knew ith! I knew ith! I knew you were a knighth! You were hurth lath thime because you hath a fight! Yeth?"

Bill did not reply but smiled again. This fanned Lilly's suspicion more.

"You even rode the horth with such speeeeeed!" Lilly said exaggeratedly, "I knew ith!" Then she took out her toy sword from her shorts and offered it to him.

"You thake my thword!" She said, and then clutched her chest and bowed.

Bill took it, then he said in a powerful voice, "A true knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked. Will you swear on your sword to remain true to this?"

"I don'th know because Mama say I has school. But I will thry." Lilly said, which made Bill laugh out loud.

When Bill recovered from his mirth, he got down on one knee. He placed his large hand on top of her small hand on her chest. "I hope that you would always remember those words. Do you understand?"

Lilly was overwhelmed with the responsibility handed to her. She nodded slowly and whispered. "Ith swear."

Bill smiled, "Good girl."

His attention turned to the doorway in the stables when Lilly called, "Mama!" and started running towards Hillary who was standing just outside the doorway. Bill stood, rubbed his palm on his thigh, and turned back to his horse to finish what he had left while Lilly told Hillary of her oath. After Lilly told Hillary the news, she started running towards the hotel to tell the staffers of her knighthood.

Hillary approached Bill while he started to pack up his stuff. "That was really sweet of you," She said, but then he didn't respond. "So are you going to keep on ignoring me?" Bill stopped doing what he was doing, and he chuckled. "Is that what I've been doing?" He asked coquettishly. Hillary pursed her lips as if thinking, "That, and a whole lot of frowning."

Bill shook his head and smiled at her sideways that made Hillary caught her breath. "Alright, I'll plead guilty in trying to stay away from you, but it's not because I am ungrateful... it's just that..." _I am starting to like you, and I do not want to make your life miserable_ , he thought miserably. But he couldn't say it, so he ended up gritting his teeth.

Hillary felt his muscle tensioned. She took a step and slid her hands to cradle his cheek. "Stay with me," she whispered. Bill flinched when she held him. He stared at her. But it was effective because the moment that she said that, his nagging thought dissipated immediately.

Hillary didn't know what had gotten into her. She just intended to grasp his face; to make him look at her. But then she found herself looking at his eyes, then her gaze dropped to his lips, then back again to his eyes. Tentatively, without breaking her stare, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

Bill dropped the materials that he was holding, and he immediately grasped her. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. He moved her until her back touched the wall. Bill ran his hand from her waist then up to the side of her neck, while he used his other hand to hold her hips. Bill pried her mouth to open, and Hillary immediately gave him access. The moment that she did, Bill groaned in pleasure. Hillary ran her hand to his chest until both of her arms encircled his neck. Bill kissed her with urgency, and thoroughly that made Hillary moan in the back of her throat.

_She wants this. She wants him._

But then something made Bill snapped because he suddenly pulled back dislodging the kiss. He ran his hand on his face, and he swore. He paced for a while, and only stopped when she spoke.

"Bill—"

"Go! Please, just go. Don't make it hard for me." He told her desperately.

Hillary didn't need more urging because she left the stables silently.

### 

Bill stayed in his office all throughout the afternoon not wanting to bump into Hillary again anytime soon. He drank his whiskey while he replayed what happened in the stables inside his head. He's not going to deny it, but he liked it. He thought he could get drunk in her taste, kiss her endlessly, but he didn't want to. He couldn't.

He would not risk ruining whatever they both have by pursuing her. She deserved someone who was normal. Who was not on the brink of madness. Besides, how could he? How could he feel this way when he had brought his family to their death? How can he enjoy life when he had deprived them theirs?

_Remember them, Bill. Remember_

He closed his eyes, and he shook his head. But before the phantom could get into his head successfully, he heard a knock on his door.

"I told you, I'm not here." He shouted sarcastically.

Father Martin came in. "I would like to ask if we can borrow your truck." Bill wave, "If this is for the festival, go ahead."

"Alright, thanks. By the way, are you sure that you are not joining us?" Father Martin asked just before he went out of his office.

"You know how I am with the crowd," Bill told him plainly.

"Well, alright too bad Miss Rodham and Little Lilly would be joining us."

"What did you say?" He asked turning to look at the Priest.

Father Mother shrugged. "Well, I invited Miss Rodham and her daughter to join us." Bill stood, and he looked at him like as if he had gone insane. "You invited her?! You know that the event is celebrated at night! It might be dangerous!" 

"I told her, but she insisted."

"Then don't let her!"

Father Martin raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm afraid you cannot prohibit her, she wanted to join anyway." Then Father Martin turned and closed the door but not before he heard Bill groaned frustratingly.

Father Martin might as well announce to Anthony and Asha that Bill would be joining them tonight, he thought, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d(･∀･○) Good job on those who thought that this story reminds them of Beauty and the Beast, because it was partly true. HAHAHAHA. If you noticed, when Hillary asked Bill what he was reading, Bill said he was reading Lancelot and Guinevere. His answer was similar to Beast. I thought that it was too darn obvious. *rolls eyes* (=ↀωↀ=) -> _that's a cat, btw._
> 
> The quote that Bill said was borrowed from Dragonheart. Seriously, I just couldn't get a good one. *YIKES RUN AWAY* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. I will update this Friday or Saturday. Have a wonderful day, babies.
> 
>  
> 
> _If you think that I need to improve on something, or you are shy to say that I suck, you can send me an anonymous message [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]. _


	7. Chapter 7

It was eight o'clock at night, and the farmers in Bill's Ranch started to arrive at the event. Each family member brought food or drinks as part of the celebration. While they wait for everyone to arrive, others were busy finalizing their makeshift stage and preparing the bonfire for the Thanksgiving, and the rest were just having a great time.

Hillary stood next to Father Martin talking about the festival while they greet the family arriving. She learned that the festival was something that Asha introduced in the community. Asha proposed the idea to Bill and Jessica. She mentioned that it was a good way for the community to gather and celebrate their hard work. Bill liked the idea. He helped customized it. Initially, it should have mirrored the authentic African celebration, but instead, they have localized it. Although, it still featured the same activity: Prayer of Thanksgiving, singing, poetry reading, storytelling, dancing, and contest.

"Does he ever participate here?" She asked when Father Martin talked about Bill's contribution to the community.

"Yeah, he used to. He's a sax player, sometimes he plays the harmonica, sometimes he sings with Anthony. He's just a big musician guy." Father Martin responded nodding to the arriving guests.

She wondered if he still plays his sax. Remembering the condition of the Saxophone in his bedroom, it seems like as if it was not used for a long time. She shook her head not wanting to think about him because her mind would immediately conjure the thought of what happened in the stables.

But to say, the reason why Hillary immediately left without a fight was that if Bill wanted her, he needed to want her willingly, wholeheartedly. He needed to acknowledge it and give into it because else, she would end up with scraps of him. And she was not going to settle for it. Hillary was not going to deny that she was strongly attracted to him, and that she cares for him, but that did not mean that she would allow herself to settle for what she did not deserve. If he wants her, he needed to want her all the way.

They both turned to the stage when they heard the microphone feedback. They both stood on the side while they listen to Asha make a formal introduction. Lilly came running back to her with a cotton candy when everyone turned quiet listening to Asha. Hillary placed both of her hands on Lilly's shoulder stilling her while they listen.

###

It took Bill roughly an hour to arrive in the gathering. He wore a flannel shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat. He silently arrived hoping not to get any attention. He stood just outside listening to Father Martin make a remark about the Harvest, and he was congratulating everyone. Bill started to search for Hillary, and he saw her sitting in one of the logs with Lilly in between her legs.

Bill shifted in his stand, and it must have caught Lilly's attention because she turned her head to him and shriek excitedly. Lilly's shriek was so loud that even Father Martin stopped talking, and turned to the sound.

Bill had little time to react because Lilly ran to him and threw herself to his leg clutching it like a little monkey would do. He turned his head to the people who were looking at him and he felt a cold sweat broke out on his temple. He smiled awkwardly, and Father Martin felt his discomfort. "Welcome, Billy. Great that you were able to make it tonight." He said, then he returned to where he had left off, "So what I was saying..."

Lilly let go of his legs and went to Buddy, embracing the dog. "I mithed you Butthy."

Bill told himself that he just wanted to ensure his guests were safe, so all he did was to watch her. Bill stood in the far end clutching the bottle of beer. He watched Hillary while she talked to other farmers. Anthony went to stand beside him.

"I was thinkin' if ya imaginin' that bottle is young Todd's neck. I noticed you clutching it."

Bill turned to him and snickered. "I wasn't at all imaginin' that it's his neck." Anthony shrugged. "I'm singin' tonight, want to join me?"

Bill remembered the good old times when he, and Anthony used to play together. He sighed. It seemed to be a long time ago, he thought.

"What are ya' singin' tonight?" Bill asked chugging on his beer.

"I ain't tellin' ya. But I'll be performin' next after the youngin', so you better sit your ass next to the beautiful lady over there." Anthony teased nodding where Hillary sat alone listening to a spoken-words poetry by a young boy.

_But was there really a right love at a wrong time?_  
_I'm not sure, because for me, love is love._  
_Love is love._

Hillary propped her chin on her hand while listening to the young boy finish his monologue. She sighed, then clapped when the next performer called Anthony to sing. Anthony took the stage and set his guitar. Hillary smiled when Anthony joked about him being a constant performer. She was still laughing when Bill sat next to her. They sat close that Hillary could feel the heat of his body.

Anthony played Can't Help Falling In Love in acoustic. His voice was a smooth baritone. The song was just perfect for the night setting the ambiance for romance. The soft sound of the guitar, the song, Anthony's voice, and the gentle of the night.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

They both didn't talk, they just watched Anthony perform. Before going there, Bill had a prepared line on his head with what to say to her, but now that he was sitting next to her, he found himself unable to talk. He stole a glance at her profile, and his heart flipped by how beautiful she was sitting there. He turned back his gaze back to Anthony but not before he had noticed that she had quietly wiped a tear.

Hillary couldn't help it, the song was sung beautifully that she ended with tears in her eyes. She wipe her tear with her hand but then noticed that Bill took something from his pocket, and quietly handed her his handkerchief.

Bill smiled a little. But honestly, he wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her so she could lean her head on his shoulder, but he fought the temptation. Even though he wanted to do that, and wipe her tears, he couldn't do so. He didn't want to lead her to more wrong expectations.

Bill looked down on the soil underneath his shoes. _God, if only I'm okay._ He thought miserably. He was glad that before he succumb to more pain of wanting the woman he can't have, Lilly arrived and she plopped herself on his lap.

"I'm so thired!" She complained.

"Lilly, come here." Hillary whispered, reaching out to Lilly.

"It's okay," Bill said, but Lilly already made her way to her mother and sat on her lap.

The three of them listened, and they watched the performances until Lilly fell asleep on Hillary's chest. Bill almost had the urge to take Lilly to ease Hillary, but he didn't. He kept his hands on his lap.

It was almost midnight when the event finished. Hillary woke Lilly. "Baby, we'll have to go home now." Lilly struggled to wake, and her eyes kept on closing. Hillary would have carried her, but Bill moved automatically and carried her daughter.

"No, it's okay. I can carry her." Hillary protested.

"It's gonna be a long walk, ma'am. I'll carry her."

Hillary would have insisted but there was something in his eyes that made her let go. Lilly rested her head on Bill's shoulder, her legs dangling, and her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulder. They both walked silently back to the hotel.

Bill thought that walking back to the hotel in silence side-by-side with Hillary, and with her daughter in his arms was a sweet torture. It seemed for a moment that he could live upon the imagination that he was okay, that he was free, that he could actually love again.

 _Love_.

Bill briefly closed his eyes, when he felt the midnight wind kissed his face. When he opened his eyes, he tipped his head to look at the stars. He was glad that it was dark because suddenly he felt his cheeks warm, and his tears were running down his cheeks. It was the first time again that he felt this way. That incredible longing to be loved, and to love in return freely without his conscience nagging in the back of his head. Without the guilt of being able to enjoy his life.

He felt his throat closing in, and he rubbed his cheek against Lilly's soft blond hair. He was glad that he was carrying her at least he had someone to hold on to.

When they reached her bedroom, Hillary carried Lilly in the bathroom. "May I ask if you can get her pajama in the closet? It's the corner with horses on the design." Bill nodded, he went to get Lilly's clothes while Hillary wiped Lilly clean. Bill knocked on the door, and Hillary opened it and he handed her Lilly's pajamas. While Bill waited for Hillary to emerge out, he looked around their bedroom, and he took notice her stuff that's neatly arranged in the vanity. He also enjoyed looking at Lilly's toys. Bill smiled amusedly, at Lilly's preferences. One day this girl would take the world in her small hands.

Then he heard the door clicked, and Hillary emerged from the bathroom with a fresh looking Lilly in her pajama. Bill went to bed and pulled the blanket, and Hillary tucked Lilly in.

Hillary leaned and brushed her lips on Lilly's forehead. "Good night, little knight."

"Nighth mama... papa." She said sleepily.

Bill shifted on his stand knowing full well that they both heard what Lilly said. There was a brief awkward silence between them before Bill cleared his throat and said, "I guess I'll go now."

Hillary nodded, then she walked him out. When Bill got out of the door he turned around, and he looked at her. It was there on his tongue. The words that he wanted to say; the words to make her know that what happened in the stables meant so much to him; That he was grateful that she allowed him to care for Lilly because for a little while, he felt like he had them as a family. He also appreciated every time she went to his bedroom to check if he was already sleeping or waiting for him to sleep.

But he couldn't say them, and he was drowning in his silence.

Hillary looked at him and held his gaze. _Please, please say something. Say something, Bill._ She thought brokenly.

But Bill took a deep breath, and turned around going back to his room.

That night, Bill laid on his bed looking at the lines on the ceiling while contemplating about what happened earlier. He knew he would be regretting that he never took his chance when he had, but it was better that way, he thought bitterly.

###

Late afternoon the next day, Hillary, and Asha went to the farm because Asha promised that she would tell her the process of the harvest. They were walking in the field when they heard a woman scream. They both hurried where the scream was coming from, then they saw a woman running towards them.

Hillary could hear her heart beat in her ears, and her lungs burn with the exertion. Asha and Hillary held to steady the woman. Hillary was shocked to see that the woman had a busted lip, and a black eye.

"He's gonna kill me, help me. Please." The woman cried desperately.

"Who's gonna kill you?" Hillary asked.

"Come here ya bitch!" A man roared.

The woman jumped in fear and went to hide behind Hillary and Asha. "Oy, Roger! What the devil you think you doin'?" Asha shouted angrily. Hillary suddenly was thrown back at the dark moments in her life, because the scene was too familiar to her. She remembered how she would run finding a place to hide while Peter look for her.

Her adrenaline suddenly started pumping through her veins. She met the man face to face, fist clenched. "Don't you dare touch her!" She shouted when the man tried to reach for his wife.

"Get her away from here Asha! Get some help!" Hillary shouted while she pushed the man. Asha and the woman ran away while she confronted the man. Luckily, Buddy arrived barking protecting Hillary.

Anthony and Bill was walking the horse just near the farm when they caught sight of Asha running with Roger's wife. Anthony trotted his horse, then jumped off when he was near them. "Wassapenin'?" Anthony asked. "Help! Roger... " Asha said panting. "He's gone insane!" She added. Bill went to Roger's wife, and he touched shoulder to look at her condition. The woman flinched a little. "He was threatenin' to kill me, Bill!" She cried. "You have to go back there!" Asha said pointing towards the direction where they came from. "Hillary was left with the man!"

Bill felt like someone dumped an ice bucket on his back when he heard Hillary's name. But then suddenly he was in motion. He ran back to his horse. "Get the sheriff, Anthony!" He instructed. He climbed Zeus and nudged him forward where Asha pointed. He was already imagining a lot of scene in his head considering that Roger was a large man. _Please, let me make it on time._ He thought.

He caught them and saw that Hillary was still confronting the man with Buddy in between them. That's all Bill had to see to make him wild with anger. When Bill was near enough he jumped off from his horse and immediately started attacking Roger with his fist. It was the first time that he was able to release all the pent up anger in his life.

It was all a haze in his head, but one minute he was attacking Roger then the next thing he knew was just darkness. It felt like everything happened in a dream because everything was all a haze. It seemed like nothing was real. When he blinked the first thing he saw was his fist bruised and bleeding, and Roger was on the ground with his nose dripping with blood and his lips busted, his eyes puffed. Roger might be a big beefy man but he saw genuine fear in him. He turned his head when he felt Hillary touched him.

"Stop," She pleaded. "Stop, don't kill him, Bill."

It seemed like as if he heard her speaking from the tunnel. It was all an echo in his head. A flashback of images played in his head.

_Why don't we delay going home, honey?_

_Naah, I can do it._

The image of him driving in the darkness with Jessica sleeping beside him her hand on her stomach came back in his mind. Then blackness. Then a flashback of an image of their car plunging towards the river.

"Stay with me."

Bill blinked snapping him back from the present. Hillary gripped his face with both of her hands making him stare at her blue eyes. "Stay with me," She whispered. It took a while to sink in that he was no longer imagining things, and that Hillary was in front of him. He nodded, then he enveloped her in an embrace feeling his heart beat back to normal.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worried against her hair.

She shook her head, "No."

Roger was arrested, while Asha had accompanied his wife to the nearest hospital. It was past seven at night when Bill and Hillary arrived at the hotel. They stayed in his office so Hillary could look after his hand. Hillary pressed an ice pack on his swollen fist, and he gritted his teeth the moment that the ice hit his skin. Hillary observed his hand, and realized how beautiful it was in spite of the bruises.

"What happened earlier when you gripped me?" He asked.

"You just started attacking Roger violently. To think that he was bigger than you but you manage to knock him with your bare hands. For a minute I thought you'd kill him."

Bill sighed, "I didn't remember that."

Hillary looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Bill shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what happened, all I could remember was my first few punches but the part where I was violently attacking him was just blackness."

Hillary nodded. "I guess that's why there's a certain look in your eyes like as if you were not on the present time."

Bill turned his head to look at the ceiling while she took care of him. He tried to replay everything in his head to remember that moment but he couldn't do so. If there's anything that he remembered it was her: how feisty, and brave she was to confront a man twice her size. She went to risk her life to save another. Just as how she was also trying to save him, he thought. He turned his head to look at her and saw her focused treating his hand.

His breath caught because this woman who was sitting in front of him was all courage and love. No wonder her daughter was just like her. Remembering how she held his face while trying to remind him to stay with her did something in his cold heart. If she managed to crack a few ice wall surrounding it before, she totally broke it down today.

That night while she held his hand wrapping it with bandage, and at the quiet night in his room with the gentle sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, he had allowed himself to finally surrender to her.

Hillary finished wrapping his hand. Bill stood and pulled her up. She stood close to him. Hillary tilted her head up, and stare at his face.

Bill reached out to touch the side of her face, "You were brave earlier. Lilly would have been proud to see her mother stood up against a giant." He joked, which made Hillary giggle. Then Bill turned serious, and he tipped her chin up to make her look up at him.

"But in all honesty, you were amazing, and this frigid heart of mine was a no-match to the kind of person you are." Bill whispered, then he leaned and touched the tip of his nose against hers while clutching her hand against his chest.

"I couldn't help it anymore, Hillary. But I... I adore you." He whispered before he closed the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （〜^∇^)〜 I'm not really fond of inserting lyrics in a story. HAHAHA. But the scene calls for it. If you would like to know how I imagined the song please listen to this [[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS1OLc1WWnY)] I swearrzzz it's so good (the singer's version of Beauty and the Beast was amazing too!)
> 
> ಥ◡ಥ I hope you like the update. I will update by Tuesday/Wednesday.
> 
> If you think that I need to improve on something, or you are shy to say that I suck, you can send me an anonymous message [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)].


	8. Chapter 8

Hillary was caught off guard with Bill's admission. She initially thought that he was just assisting her. But the moment that he touched her face, and his expression turned serious, she knew that something was just up. She just didn't expect that he would come truthful with what he felt for her.

"I couldn't help it anymore, Hillary. But I... I adore you." He told her solemnly. 

Maybe it was his hypnotic stare, or maybe it was his admission but regardless of what it was, she found herself returning his kiss. 

The kiss wasn't at all hurried and intense like the one in the stable. It was slow, controlled, and probing. He fitted his mouth against her with such expertise, and thoroughness. He held her close. His hand on her back pressing her against him making her aware of his already aroused body. While his other hand cradled the side of her face keeping it in place. Bill kissed her with such laziness that Hillary felt her body melting. He explored the contours of her lips tasting it, and he lightly nibbled it every chance he got. When he coaxed her mouth to open, and she allowed him an access, it sent sparks in her body. She moaned in the back of her throat, just as he groaned.

But then they heard the door opened and Hillary pulled back, unlatching her mouth from his.

"Mama, whath thaking you so long?! Ith reading thime!" Lilly chided holding the door wide open. 

Bill protectively kept her within his embrace in case it was someone else who opened the door. Hillary gave a nervous laugh, and stifled it when she leaned her forehead against Bill's chest.

"She'll be with you Lilly. Give us a second." Bill said without turning around. He tipped his chin down looking at the top of Hillary's head. Her shoulder still quaking from laughter.

"I'll be there, Sweetheart." Hillary added looking up to stare at Bill's face.

"Alrighth, you hurry uf, okay?"

"I forgot it's reading time." Hillary whispered explaining to Bill ignoring Lilly for a second.

Lilly frowned at Bill's back facing her. "Okay, mama?" Lilly repeated not wanting to be ignored. "Imma clothe the door now, Mama." She said trying to peer around Bill's back from the door.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll be there."

"Okay." Lilly said slowly dragging the door feeling a little suspicious.

"Okay, mama?" She repeated. 

"Okay, sweetheart." Hillary replied giggling because it's Lilly's protective instinct to hover and not let go until she was sure that Hillary was fine.

"Okay, Mama. Imma close the door now. You follow, alrighth?"

Hillary looked up to Bill. "I have to take her back or else she won't leave." 

Bill smiled gently, touched at the moment. He leaned to press a kiss on the space between her brows. "I'll see you later." Then he loosened his hold.

Hillary stepped back away from his embrace and went to the door. "Let's go?" She asked taking Lilly's hand. "Yay! Whath will we read thoday?"

"The Little Prince." Hillary responded slowly closing the door. But before Hillary could close it entirely, Bill heard something that made him smile when the child turned to Buddy to say:

"Wow, hear that, Butthy? Mama will read Lithel Printh." 

###

Bill wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Hillary to go to his bedroom after an hour. It wasn't because he didn't want her, but because he was still struggling with his conscience. He felt bad for being this happy. He was trying so hard to convince himself that he deserved to have the chance to feel this way when Hillary came in.

Hillary found Bill standing next to his window overlooking the sky. A tumbler of whiskey on his hand. She wondered what he could be thinking, so she approached him from behind and slid her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired tilting head on the side to look at him. 

Bill placed the tumbler on the nearby table, and he turned around to face her, but he rather evaded her question. "Was the little knight already asleep?"

Hillary assessed him for a while before answering, "Yeah, she's already asleep." Then she repeated her question, "May I know what are you thinking?"

Bill sighed because as much as he didn't want to let her know his nagging thoughts, he knew she wouldn't let it go. He ran his hands on his face, without dislodging her arms around his waist. "I... I feel guilty being able to enjoy this with you." 

Hillary didn't ask for him to explain, but it was in her eyes. He appreciated that she was not pushing him to open to her, but rather she waited for him to take the lead.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her closer, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I have been carrying this burden of guilt for quite a while, because I knew that it was my fault why my family died." He swallowed, and closed his eyes trying to remember. "I had been reckless, and selfish. If... If I considered them first, they would have been alive."

"What happened?"

"We went to Jess' family because it was her mother's birthday. We stayed there for the whole day, and ended up going home late at night. Her mother told us to spend the night, but I didn't want to because we have to harvest the next day..." He briefly closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I had..." He hesitated. "I had two bottles of beer. Jessica told me that it would be best if we spent the night there too, but I had been firm and stubborn about it. I told her, that she can stay there, and I'll go home because I have to be in the farm in the morning. But she didn't want to leave me. She asked me if I can do it, I told her that I could." He tightened his hold, and swallowed several times before continuing. He felt his throat tighten. "It was eleven o'clock at night, and we were passing through the bridge..." Bill shook his head as the events during the accident came flashing back before him. Hillary felt his body shake. "I... I... I swear I just closed my eyes..." He said struggling to continue. 

Hillary pressed her hands on the side of his face, seeing his gaze turned blank. "Sssh..." She cooed, and she gently brushed her thumb on his cheek. "Darling, you don't have to continue."

"I'm so sorry, Hill. If I could I would have told the whole story precisely, but..." He turned tipped his head down, and shook his head, "I..."

Hillary held the side of his face to make him look at her. "You don't have to, Bill. It's okay." Her gaze roamed at his face with nothing by compassion in her eyes. It must have been hard for someone like him to carry the burden alone. "But here's one thing you have to remember, Bill: You didn't want that to happen. It was an accident." He looked at her, and said, "You don't understand, Hill..." Hillary grasped his face, but he gripped her wrist to take her hand away. "Jessica was two months pregnant, Hill." He cried. "And it was because of me that they both died."

Hillary knew that no words would comfort him right now because she couldn't begin to imagine how painful it must be for him to lose his family because of a wrong decision. 

"I kept on thinking, Hill... I kept on thinking that if I wasn't at all focused in harvesting. If I thought about them first then that wouldn't have happened. Oh, God, Hill... I could hear her words. Saw in her eyes how frightened she was, and how she touched her womb." He sobbed. "I felt so useless... So irresponsible. I couldn't forgive myself." 

"Please... Please stop." Hillary pleaded, not wanting to hear the words anymore because as much as it hurts him, it hurts her too. She found herself crying as well--sharing his pain. 

"As much as I don't deserve to live, and I don't deserve to ask for your help, but please, don't leave me." He begged. 

Hillary pressed her lips against on his eyes tasting the salt of his tears. "I won't leave you." She said, then she slowly rained his face with tender kisses. "I'm here, and I won't leave you."

Hillary didn't know when it happened, but as she caressed him, and she rained his face with kisses, she told him of her devotions. "You're a good man, Bill. I saw that by how you cared for your people, by how you were with Lilly." She dragged her mouth from his eyes to kiss his temple. "I know you are a good man by how you touched me." She told him dragging her mouth down to his jaw. Then she reached for his bandaged hand, kissed it, and held it against her face when she whispered. "I saw it too by how you protected me." Lastly, she leaned forward, and confessed: "I love you, Bill. I love every broken piece of you." 

She didn't know when it happened, maybe while they were laying on the roof deck looking at the stars, or maybe it happened during the silent moments that they shared in the Harvest Festival, or maybe it happened the moment that she laid her eyes at him. She wasn't sure, but the moment that she said it, it rang true to her soul.

Fresh new tears spilled from Bill's eyes. "Oh, God." He groaned then cradled her head. "Please, say it again." 

"I love—" and Bill crushed his lips against hers taking the rest of her words in his mouth.

He kissed her with desperation, and with urgent need. His kisses were rough, and almost bruising. Their teeth banged lightly, it felt that Bill was in a hurry as if he was drowning without her kiss.

"I need you," He whispered desperately. 

Hillary nodded, then she pushed him until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling her to him. She climbed and sat on his lap facing him. Her legs folded on each side of his legs. She slid her hands on the side of his face tipping his head up. 

_Remember them, Bill. Remember them._

A sudden nagging thought crept into his mind the moment that his eyes met hers. It made Bill shut his eyes trying to block the thought away. Then he felt Hillary lean on him, her breath hot on his ear. 

"Stay with me, darling."

Bill nodded. She pulled back keeping her eyes glued to his. Then ever so slowly she started to undress before him. She popped the buttons until the material separated in the middle. Bill could see the lacy bra that she wore from the gap. His breathing started to become heavy, his pulse racing, and his heart trip-hammering.

Hillary slid her blouse from her shoulders until she was left wearing her brassiere. Then she reached behind and unclasped them. Bill's chest heaved, his breathing becoming more labored. When Hillary removed the clothing revealing her bare chest to him. Bill couldn't help but sigh. She reached out for his hands. She placed his other hand on her breast which had tightened to rosy peak. She reached for his bandaged hand and removed them until it was bare. Then she placed it to her other breast. 

"Touch me." She whispered that made Bill groaned.

He rolled both of his hands feeling her nipples tightened against his palms. Bill looked at the back of his hand, the one pale, and the other swollen, bruised and reddened. It was far from Hillary's smooth, and creamy skin that was now covered with a blush. She leaned back and thrown her head back feeling the rough of his skin on her chest. 

She moaned at the sensation, and before she knew it her hips started to move on their accord. 

The sounds, and sighs that she made, the sensuality of the moment threw whatever nagging thoughts that Bill had. They were replaced by hunger, and yearning.

Hillary was lost in the pleasure of feeling his hands, but then the feeling intensified when his hand was replaced by the warmth of his mouth. His tongue toying her pebbled nipples, then he turned to the other giving it the same attention. 

Bill's hand wandered down, the tip of his fingers grazed the skin on her stomach making her muscle tighten. He pulled back and he peered at her with heavy-lidded eyes. His iris darker. His hand headed towards the button of her pants.

"Take off your pants." He told her huskily. 

She got off from his lap. She unbuttoned her pants until she was left without a clothing. Bill leaned back looking at her body. He bit his lower lip. "Sexy." He said breathlessly. He reached out his hand, and she took it going back to her position earlier. This time they kissed languidly, while her hands worked unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Bill's hands ran back and forth on her back until his other hand grasped her bottom.

She gasped breaking the kiss when his hand brushed on her inner thighs. "Oh, God." She breathed, then she pressed forward making Bill pressed his nose in between the valley of her chest inhaling her scent. 

She pulled back moaning when he touched her core. His long and deft fingers probing, spreading the wetness. He tipped his head up looking up at her, while she tipped her head down holding his gaze. Her mouth slightly parted. 

Bill's middle finger made its way where she was the hottest, while his thumb pressed on her hardened pearl. He exerted pressure on the bundle of nerves while he moved his finger in and out of her, then added another finger. Hillary gyrated her hips building the rhythm until she was riding his hand. Bill couldn't get enough of her. He watched her lose herself in the moment until after a few more firm strokes her muscle contracted gripping his finger. She moaned low in her throat when she reached her orgasm. Bill's other hand gripped the back of her head exerting pressure to make her lean forward until he caught the rest of her moan in his mouth.

When her muscle relaxed. Bill rolled them over. Hillary propped herself on her elbows looking at her while he moved off from the bed to take off his pants. Hillary swallowed when he released his hardened member and held them. Her eyes landed on his shaft that was already hard and standing upright against his stomach that he was stroking. Then he crawled to join her to the bed. He hovered above her and cradled the side of her face.

"We don't have to..." He said hesitantly. 

Hillary shook her head, "I want this. I want you." She said.

Bill nodded, "Put me inside," He told her. With shaky fingers, Hillary reached in between their body to hold him. Then she placed the head at her entrance. Bill leaned to kiss her forehead, then he pressed forward. He moved his lips to kiss her while he worked his way inside her slowly until she engulfed him with her wetness and warmth. Hillary adjusted her position that made Bill throw his head back because he was able to slide in all the way inside.

The veins on his arms stood out as he supported himself above her. Hillary's hand moved from his back to the back of his head lightly grazing his scalp. 

"Please, Bill." She whispered sweetly. 

Bill unlatched his mouth to her so he could adjust his position. When he got the right angle his hips started to work penetrating her. He pushed surely, and unhurriedly. He had done it that way to prolong the moment to feel her all the way. But his languid movement was driving her insane. She wanted him fast, to take her now.

"Please... Please... Bill." She said almost desperate for release. 

Bill leaned to kiss the side of her eyes. He increased his pace faster this time. Bill pulled back and grasped her hips so he could control the movement. He held her steady while he pushed his hips forward and back until she was wild with wanting. Her moans mixed with his groans. Bill's sweat started to roll on his temple as he pounded more deeply and hurriedly. After a few more strokes he felt her muscle quake, then her back arched. Bill adjusted his pace wanting to join her at the same time. He felt her stiffen. Then her muscles gripped him when she reached her orgasm. Bill waited until her muscle relaxed. When it did, he moved faster and deeper until, after a few solid strokes, he came pouring himself inside her.

Bill moved behind her. They both laid on their side in a spoon position. Bill's arm draped around her. He pulled her closer until their body fitted rightly. Hillary waited until she heard his breathing turned normal, and later heard his soft snore.

Hillary tried to recall the events that led them to this moment. Making love to Bill was something that Hillary did not anticipate. But to think about it, she did not expect how their seemingly innocent vacation would turn out. It wasn't that she regretted it. In fact, falling in love with Bill was something that she welcomed but thinking about what lays ahead of them was overwhelming to contemplate. She would go back to New York for her upcoming book, and she had to face Peter for his interest for a custody battle. She wasn't sure how Bill would fit in her future, or how she would fit into his because their relationship came so unexpectedly. But Hillary had been used by unexpected trials in life, and she knew deep in her heart that they can overcome whatever curve ball life throws at them. 

She moved a little that made Bill unconsciously tightened his hold around her. A smile appeared on her lips because of the possessive way he held her. She turned to face him without dislodging his arm.

"Don't go," He whispered through his sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said pressing her lips on the space between his brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠ_ಠ HUHUHUHU I HAVE AN EXAM 30 minutes from now and I am writing smut. WTF. I need to sort my priorities. LOL, but kidding aside, I have reviewed last night. But I feel that writing a fic in between classes is tad inappropriate. But whatevs. Anyway, HAHAHA HUHUHU I don't know how to juggle my time. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the update. I kept thinking if the pace suddenly took a leap. But let me know, if it's just fine. If the pace was still fluid. ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> Imma talk to you later beauties. I am internally panicking. HAHAHA. Forgive me if there are any grammatical error, or I turned bonkers on my writing. Sorry for blabbing.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> If you think that I need to improve on something, or you are shy to say that I suck, you can send me an anonymous message [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)].


	9. Chapter 9

  
It was the first time that Bill slept deeply. There were no flashbacks, no nightmares, but rather, he slept undisturbed. But in the middle of his sleep, he felt light kisses on his neck. He turned his head to the side thinking that it was nothing. But then, there it was again, a nibble—this time—under his jaw. A small smile appeared on his face remembering that it wasn't an imagination brought by any of his trauma; that a beautiful, amazing woman was with him in the bed. And she was awake taking advantage of him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. There she was in his arms, naked, and warm.  
  
Bill felt her crawl above him, her breast pressing against his chest. "I cannot believe that I have an indefatigable passionate partner. How lucky am I?"  
  
Hillary laughed, then stifled it in the hollow of his neck. "Am I?"  
  
Bill tipped his chin down to look at her. He couldn't help but sigh because of how beautiful she was at the moment. She had that "afterglow" in her. Her eyes bright, her cheeks pink, her smile wide. He brushed the back of his hand on her cheeks. "You are simply a passionate, and beautiful. I am a damned lucky man," He whispered. Hillary hiked up, and leaned down to press a kiss.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked when Hillary released his lips.  
  
"It's two-thirty in the morning. I have to get back by five thirty before Lilly wakes up." She said while dragging her lips down towards his chest.  
  
"Did you check on her?" Bill asked before he spread his arms on the side giving her a free rein to explore him.  
  
"Yup, I checked on her earlier. She was with Buddy." She told him before she pressed a kiss on the skin just above his nipples.  
  
Bill smiled smugly when he asked, "trying to satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
Hillary stopped, feeling her cheeks burn. "Yep, I'd like to explore my own version of a cowboy." She said looking up at him, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Bill laughed, "I'm not a cowboy."  
  
"Allow me to live my fantasy that you are." She said going back where she left off.  
  
Bill would have teased her more, but his thoughts had immediately died down when she closed her mouth on his nipple. "You're killing me," He groaned reaching up to grasp the headboard to keep his hand from touching her. But Hillary was relentless in her pursuit.  
  
"I'll make you feel good, honey." She said it huskily. It sounded even too husky in her ears. But besides making him feel good, she also wanted to enjoy discovering him.  
  
Hillary dragged her mouth down to his stomach, and she felt his muscle tighten on the contact. But ultimately, when she hovered above his hardness, she looked up at him and met his gaze. Bill swallowed, and looked up at the ceiling waiting for her to make the next move. But Hillary must have enjoyed knowing that she was in control, so when Bill turned up at the ceiling, she took over.  
  
She grasped him in her hand, and stroked him a few times before she finally put him in her mouth. The moment that she did, Bill couldn't help but release a groan as if he was in pain.  
  
There was something so intoxicating having him in her mouth. His smell, the feel of the satiny smooth skin, the hardness of his length. It was too erotic. Even the taste of him was an aphrodisiac making her want him more.  
  
Her lips were tight around him. He was just big. When she released him, they both heard a pop. Bill would have laughed in amusement if he wasn't just so turned on at the moment. She swirled her tongue around the head, sucking it firmly while her hand worked on the length, and the other fondled his heavy sac. She worked on him over and over until Bill couldn't help but thrust his hips in accordance to the rhythm that she had set. When he was close to reaching his release, he let go of the headboard, and immediately reached out to her.  
  
He touched the side of her face to make her stop, and Hillary found his irises darker now. "Ride me," He told her roughly.  
  
Bill's restrain a threadbare. He was so hard at the moment, and on the brink of finding his release. He helped her straddle him. When she got into the position, Bill laid back and gently positioned his hands on her hips to assist her. She took his length and positioned it at her entrance then held her breath as she worked her way down on him. Bill gritted his teeth waiting for her to sink down on him. The moment that she took his length to the hilt, Bill released a grunt, while Hillary threw her head back.  
  
He savored the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth, while Hillary marveled at how they fit perfectly. But it had been too much, and she was taking his time.  
  
"P...Please, move, baby." Bill said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hillary nodded. She started to move her hips, gyrating them. She propped her hands at the back of his thighs finding the right angle, then she started to increase her pace in riding him. Bill grasped her hips helping her in the motion. He prayed that she would come soon because he didn't think he could last long. Then he heard her moan low, then felt her muscles squeeze him. After making her hips take few more circular movement, Bill found his release joining her.  
  
She laid on top of him after, while Bill wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Should I move?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"No, you're exactly where I wanted you to be." He said falling asleep too.  
  


###

Hillary woke up, and looked at the bedside clock finding that it was already nine thirty in the morning. She looked at her surrounding, remembering that she woke up five o'clock in the morning to go back in her room. Bill was already awake at that time saying that he had to go to the farm to account all the sacks of wheat before they start delivering it to their clients.

But before the clock reached five thirty, they had lain savoring the moment. He caressed her. He ran his hands on the side of her body while they were in a spoon position. Goosebumps appeared on the places that Bill's hand ran through. The roughness of his hand made Hillary shiver; that and the seductive things that he whispered in her ear.

Hillary remembered how he handled his horse. How he ran his hand on the horse's body while whispering something. She remembered how attentive he was, and a part of her wondered if he was really like that. That night Hillary got a first-hand experience of it, and it seduced her completely.

She leaned back against him, her eyes closed while he moved her hair away from her ear. He ran his hand from her thighs to her hips.

"Have I taken you roughly?" He asked, his breath hot against her ear.

She shook her head.

He moved his hand up toward until he reached her stomach. "You feel so good, baby." He whispered, then he moved his hand to cup her breast inciting a moan from her. It made Hillary jut her backside feeling him hard against her. It was just too good.

"Are you sore?" He asked. Moving his hand down towards the apex of her thighs.

"Do you want me to take for the last time before you return to your bedroom?"

But Hillary didn't respond. Instead, she turned her head over her shoulder, and she reached behind her to touch his head and pulled him down to kiss her.

Now, though, while she lay in her bed remembering how wanton she had become made her cheeks burn. She was totally seduced considering the evidence left in the pleasurable soreness in between her thighs.

When Hillary had taken a shower, and had her breakfast she stood on the balcony on the second floor overlooking at the hill. There she saw Bill riding his horse at a full speed. He wore a tan cowboy hat, a dark blue jeans shirt, and white jeans. He rode his horse with such deftness that made Hillary feel like an infatuated teenager watching her football star boyfriend. It almost made her laugh.

But her attention diverted when she received a call.

She almost dropped her mobile phone when Peter's name came flashing on the screen. She did not anticipate his call, but suddenly it made her hands shook. But Peter's call had been persistent, and she knew that she have to take it.

"Hello, Peter?"

"Hillary! Sweetheart, how are you?" He asked. His voice gentle. Hillary would have thought that he held some sort of tenderness for her if he wasn't really a monster.

"Why did you call, Peter?"

"Look, Hillary, I've been trying to reach you but your lawyer were so damned determined not to give your contact details. But the reason why I called is that I've missed you."

Hillary almost laughed at his false claim. Peter knew that she didn't believe him, so he continued. "I know I've been an ass, and I did not treat you well. I've regretted that that's why I've gone through rehabilitation. Besides, I've come to realized how much I love yo—"

"Stop it, Peter!" She exclaimed, cutting his words. "We're already divorced!"

"I know, and it's a mistake. I want you back, Hillary. I want you and Lilly back."

This time Hillary laughed sardonically. "You think that after you've ruined my life, abused me, I'll let you come back?!"

"Look, Hillary. I've made a darn mistake in hurting you. I regret that. But I still love you. I fucking hate that I did that to you, and I knew that I don't deserve you. But I love you, Hillary."

"No, Peter. Just stop. We're over."

"I heard you are on a vacation. Why don't I go there and let's see if we can fix things up?"

"It won't change anything, Peter."

When Peter responded, Hillary, caught the firmness of his voice, the one that he uses when he feel like bullying or manipulating her.

"Then I guess I'll be forced to take the custody in the court."

"Have you really no heart at all? Do you know the pressure that you're going to put our daughter if you do that?"

"Then give me a fucking chance!" He shouted getting angry.

Hillary closed her eyes. Remembering that tone too well.

"Good bye, Peter." She said firmly ending the call.

Hillary then called her lawyer and told the news to her that Peter was reaching out to her.

"If you don't want to drag this to the court, we can settle this with him amicably."

"Jesus, I don't really want to face him anymore."

"I know, Hill. But there's no other way. He is still  Lilly's father. If he changed—just as he said so—then he has the right to file for a custody. But, of course, that's something we do not want to happen. We do not want to pressure Lilly by the court."

"What are my options?"

"Let's settle it."

Hillary closed her eyes knowing fully well that she would end up facing him.

"Thanks."

###

That afternoon Bill invited Hillary and Lilly in a picnic at the top hill where he usually hanged out. The hill gives them a good view of the ranch. They could watch the horses run on the pen, or watch the activities from the top.

They were sitting on a blanket near the tree. Hillary's back leaned against the trunk, while Bill laid his head on Hillary's lap. Lilly was sitting next to Bill. She was telling him of her toys and her favorite animals.

"I hath ducks thoys. They quacks quacks when I squeeze them. Then I hath elephanths. Whath is your favorithe animal?" She asked.

"What do you think are my favorite animals?"

"I donth know." She said her brows furrowed.

"Guess."

"Horth."

Bill chuckled. "Rather obvious. What else?"

"Dogs?" Then she turned around suddenly remembering Buddy.

"Yes."

"I'm thired. You read while I sleep." She said picking her The Little Prince book and handing it to him.

"A'right what page are you in?" Bill asked, squinting.

"God, I need my glasses." Bill turned to Hillary but she seemed to be looking from afar while absentmindedly brushing his hair.

He reached for his chest pocket and retrieved his eyeglass.

"C'mere." Bill invited tapping the space next to him. Then Lilly crawled where Bill was tapping and she laid her small head on Bill's arm.

"Okay. You read now."

When Bill read on his Southern twang, Lilly laughed. "You read funny. I love ith!"

Hillary looked down at both of them laughing. A smile spread on her lips, happy that Bill and Lilly seemed to hit it off easily.

To say, they haven't said anything to Lilly. They wanted her to get used to Bill being around them at the moment.

When Lilly was already asleep, Bill moved to sit next to Hillary. He placed his arm around her shoulder and tilted her head to lean against it. He moved Lilly to sit in the space between his legs and to lean on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

Hillary smiled. "Nothing."

Bill sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. Hillary couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Fine, my ex-husband called."

At the mention of her ex-husband, it made Bill's body tensed up.

Hillary sighed feeling the tension in his body. "He called, and he said he wanted us to get back together."

"And...?"

"Of course, I said 'no'. I told him that we're over, and I reminded him that we were divorced. But he said that it was a mistake; that he had already changed..." She turned to look at him. "He told me that he still loves me, and he wanted us to get back together, or for me to give him a chance, or else, he'll pursue with the custody."

Bill gritted his teeth. "Christ!"

Hillary looked down on her lap. "I thought that when our divorced was finalized it would be the last time I would have to face him." She turned her head towards the view facing them. But her vision became blurry with the tears that had collected on her eyes.

"Now, he would force himself back to our lives. Along with it, he would drag his daughter into this mess."

She wiped her tears with her hands. Bill reached out immediately to wipe them with his ready handkerchief.

"I don't want to face him again, Bill. I don't want him again in our life." She sobbed.

"C'mere." He said pulling her closer, while he pressed his lips to her temple.

The rest of the afternoon Bill noticed the attention that Hillary gave to her daughter. But while she played with Lilly he could see the sadness in her eyes. The sun was already setting, when he invited Hillary if they could take a walk for a while. He reached out to hold her hand while they walk around the farm. Bill was trying to entertain her with his stories but he felt that she was just not with him at the moment.

They stood underneath the big black walnut tree. Hillary leaned against the tree trunk while Bill stood in front of her. He reached out to touch her chin.

"I feel that you are not with me now."

She turned her head to look at him, and gave a short nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean—"

Bill shook his head, and said, "No, it's okay. It's not your fault." Then he took a step to until he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to her forehead, while his hands held her waist. "I wish I could do something to take away your worry."

Bill felt her smile. "Thank you," she said, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Is there something that I can do, Darlin'?" He whispered against her skin.

"It would do me a favor if you'll be the one to read to Lilly tonight."

Her statement was so unexpected, that it caught Bill by surprise. He laughed. It wasn't just a simple laugh but it was a laugh out of hilarity; out of mirth. And it was one of the first time that Bill experience such feeling again after a long time. He was still laughing when Hillary joined him, and she pressed her head on his chest.

Then there it was that funny thing that his heart made, and it made him soft. She did that to him, just as what she did when she broke the ice walls around his heart. He ran his hand on the back of her hair, feeling the silky strands. He couldn't understand it but being with Hillary made him aware of little things: how bright the sun was, how wonderful the sky was, how warm the breeze was against his face. He was also aware of his reactions to her: how her presence seemed to calm him, how his heart beat against his chest. She was just something, although he wanted to think that he could be falling in love with her, he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

###

True to his promise Bill was the one who read to Lilly. Lilly was laying on her bed already in her pajamas when Hillary told her that she had to do her work. While Hillary worked on her laptop in the corner Bill arrived, and he too, was in his pajamas. Hillary stifled a laugh because Bill told her that he wasn't used to wearing his PJs.

"Well, to say, it had been a long time since I have worn my pajama. Either I wear boxers and a white shirt, boxers only, or nothing at all." He said his eyes dropped on her lips when he said 'nothing at all.'

But there he was, wearing his PJs for her, and it was so little but it touched her.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh most of the time because of Bill's Southern twang. Hillary couldn't help it so she joined them on the bed instead. Bill sat in the middle with Lilly on his right, and Hillary on his left. Soon enough, the bedroom was filled with laughter.

When it was time for Lilly to sleep, she turned to Hillary. "I had fun, Mama. Buthhh..." She said in between yawn, then she continued, "Buth I sleep now. Good nighth." She said climbing on Bill's body to reach out to kiss her, then instead of going back to her place, she flopped down on Bill's chest.

"I hath fun. Did you?" She asked, her head turned to him.

Bill smiled gently, brushing her hair. "I did, sweetheart."

"I'm glath." Lilly said, her eyes shutting close, until she fell asleep.

Bill turned to Hillary, and he found that her eyes were brighter. Then slowly she descended her head and kissed him full in the mouth.

"Thank you," She whispered.

###

Away from their bubble of bliss, back in New York, Peter sat alone in a coffee shop. He had been waiting there for the past thirty minutes and he was getting impatient. But then someone went in, and Peter had immediately acknowledged the man.

He sipped his cold coffee, and nodded to the guy. The man approached him with nothing but one goal in mind.

"What do you have?" Peter asked.

The man fished something in his pocket, and handed it to Peter.

"They're in Paradise Ranch in Arkansas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ omg I am on my way to abroad and I am updating this. I have a flight a few minutes from now. Anyway, apologies if I have some errors, but I really wanted to update this because if I wouldn't update this today it might take me few more days. 
> 
> But I hope you liked it. I may update Monday/Tuesday night.
> 
> Thanks. I love you all.
> 
> PS: I really need a beta. T_T If you know anyone who would be willing to put up with me, let me know. HEHEHEHE. ❤
> 
> If you think I need an improvement on something, please do not hesistate to contact me [HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask).


	10. Chapter 10

Bill took Hillary for a walk one morning. He had been taking her for long walks for the past few days as a way for them to get to know each other more, and as a way for him to distract her thoughts of what she would be facing when she goes back to New York.

"I cannot believe that we'd end up like this." Hillary mused while they were walking in the woods.

"End up like what?" Bill looking ahead.

Hillary brought their intertwined hands up. "This," She said amusedly.

Bill smiled, then he pulled it towards his lips so he can press a kiss at the back of her hand. "I love holding your hand. It's small. It fits mine perfectly." 

"Where are you taking me?" Hillary asked. 

"Near the river. We can sit there underneath the tree."

"You know when we came here, I initially thought that you are a snob and an arrogant man." 

Bill gave her a side glance, and he smirked, "You tell me."

"Well considering how you barked at me when I got into your office gave me that impression. That moment, and how you glared at me when we saw each other at the farm."

Bill assisted her to take a step on a huge fallen log before he said: "I'm sorry for being an ass. I'm not fond of making friends you know, besides, I already had a gut feeling that you have the capacity to turn my whole world upside-down. Which you gloriously did, by the way."

Hillary chuckled, and she tugged his hand prompting him to stop. Bill turned his body to her. "I'm not sure if you believe this, but I also had the same feeling."

"What feeling?" He asked, then he tucked a strayed hair behind her ear.

"That you were special, something like that."

Bill stared at her face taking in what she looked like at that moment. He felt that tender feeling again resurfacing; that feeling of him wanting to crawl into her skin, for him to enveloped her in his arms, for him to be part of her always.

He smiled a little, his eyes gentle, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer. He wanted to say that he loves her, the words were dancing at the tip of his tongue. But saying it felt like it was too soon. Also, he couldn't get away with the guilt that he felt for being happy. So he just held her. He hoped that somehow she felt what he wanted to say.

"Let's go." He said releasing her from his embrace.

They both sat on a dry ground next to the river. Hillary noticed how much Bill tried to keep her entertained for the past few days, she looked at his profile while he threw rocks on the river. She was touched that he had been trying to make her laugh by telling her stories of his youth. There were times that she wanted to share with him the things that she went through, the things that she did not disclose to her readers because it felt like reopening the wounds that had already healed. But then she wanted him to understand her more, so she decided to share her story.

"Can I tell you something?"

Bill was still smiling after telling her that he had once swum butt naked and regretted it immediately because someone played tricks on him by stealing his clothes. Until this day he had no idea who stole it. But when her tone had turned serious, Bill's smile died down. He went to sit next to her. He tilted his head to the side to look at her face.

"Go on, Darlin'." He encouraged. 

"I was a wallflower back when I was college. I wore huge and thick eyeglasses, and I was totally a nerd. People in my class, people around me never paid me attention. I never had the chance to be courted, to be admired, and it went on until my late twenties. I thought that I may not be a beautiful woman, but I made sure that I am a heck intelligent woman. I worked my way until I graduated with honors. I met Peter when I was twenty-five. He was charming. It was the first time that someone had noticed me. He had been very persistent to win me and he did." She said. Then she folded her legs against her chest and she wrapped her arms around them propping her chin on her knee. "But when he gets angry he was really mean. He says nasty things." She shook her head a little as if wanting to forget them.

"He would tell me that no one would love me because I am not pretty; that I would remain unloved." 

_Don't you forget that Hillary! No one would love you like I do! You are fucking lucky that I even noticed you!_

"He keeps on telling me that no one else would love me. I think that went inside my head."

"It baffled me then because when we are with his friends he would parade me to them, boasting what are my achievements. He would wrap his arms around my shoulders possessively, flaunting me to them. I appreciate it then because it made me feel wonderful. But then later, it dawned on me that he was only using me as a trophy."

Bill noticed that her throat was working as if she was drinking.

"At first it was a verbal abuse. But he would not embarrass me in front of his friends. He would only embarrass me in front of my friends. I wouldn't forget what happened one time when I got invited to a party by my friends. It was a party that he had forbidden me to attend, but I did. He came storming in the party shouting for my name. He called me names in front of my friends. He literally dragged me out of the party. I came home crying."

Hillary took a deep breath then continued. "I broke up with him, but he tried to win me again by courting me. He apologized too many times, and it felt that he was sincere. I was thirty-two then and I don't know why but I was a little afraid to end up alone, maybe because my parents were divorced, and I was brought up alone by my mother. So I gave him a chance, I took him back." She shut her eyes tightly and said, "I was so stupid. God, remembering how naive I was to take him back always infuriates me."

"I was thirty-three when we got back together. We got married, thinking that maybe things would be better this time. But he never changed, Bill. It only had gotten worst." She pressed her palms on her eyes when she continued. "One time..." She started but then struggled to continue. "One time I attended a party thrown by his firm. I saw an old friend of mine. He was a guy, we spent some time together chatting. Peter didn't like it. He was drunk when we got home." This time Bill noticed that a tear rolled on her cheek. He tried to reach out but Hillary turned her head as if she didn't want him to touch her. Bill realized that she didn't want his sympathy.

"I didn't know that he was displeased that it displeased him, but when we got home he was raging mad. He was accusing me that I was having an affair; that I was sleeping with my friend behind his back. But I wasn't." 

"He was chasing me around the kitchen. I was so afraid by the look of his eyes. God, I could remember how angry he was when he caught me. He pulled my hair back, and he punched my stomach. I rolled over because I couldn't breathe, then when I saw blood running on my legs, I fainted."

Bill scooted nearer, "Please, let me hold you. I'll listen, but let me hold you." Bill whispered. Hillary nodded, and she leaned her head on his shoulder while she continued.

"I woke up and I was already in a hospital. I didn't know that I was three weeks pregnant. I hemorrhaged, and I lost my baby." She said sobbing.

Bill pressed his lips to her temple, "Please, don't continue if it's hurting you." 

Hillary shook her head. "No, I need you to understand." She felt him nodded. 

"I couldn't forgive him, and I couldn't forgive myself. I wanted to file a divorce when I got better, but for some god damned reason, I keep on falling on his words. He literally kneeled in front of me and begged for my forgiveness. He said that he had learned his lesson, and he didn't know that I was pregnant. For the sake of our marriage, I had forgiven him. **AGAIN**." She said with emphasis as if she couldn't believe what she did. 

"He was nice for the next eight months. He did not hurt me, and I thought that he changed for good. For eight months I lived in the fantasy that my husband was a changed man. A year after, I got pregnant again. This time with Lilly. But few months after I gave birth, the abuse continued." She said shaking her head.

"He hurts me when I talk to men, he hurts me when he gets drunk, he hurts me when he is angry, and he gets angry on the smallest things. One time I was so tired because I took care of Lilly. I fell asleep and did not wake up to prepare the dinner. He went home so angry because of his client. He turned his anger to me saying that I did not prepare him a dinner. It was so little. It was so shallow, but I argued with him. I fought him, but he had slapped me until I could taste the blood in my mouth. He left me for a while when he went out. But he left me there bruised and bloodied. Lilly would cry and cry. Lilly had been my savior. After the abuses, I would take Lilly and embrace her. She kept me strong. She grew up witnessing the abuse until she reached three years old."

"I kept on telling her stories about courage, loyalty, kindness, and protecting the defenseless and I think it did well. When Peter and I would argue she would pick her little sword and would stand in between me and Peter. Peter never hurt her though." She gave a short laugh. "It was almost comical remembering it right now, how cute she was wielding her sword." Then Hillary sighed and continued. "The last straw for me, though, was when Peter caught me again talking to a male neighbor. We argued so badly that he had punched me and I fell on the floor. I couldn't remember a lot, but I was lying when I saw and heard Lilly crying telling him to stop. She was pounding on his back with her small fists, and he pushed her. Lilly's head hit the table and fainted." 

She turned her head to look at Bill, and Bill reached out to wipe her tears. Hillary noticed that his eyelashes were spiky with tears too. "I couldn't forgive myself for allowing that to happen. I was so afraid that I might have lost my daughter. I told myself that I would leave him for good after that incident. When Lilly woke up, I was filled with gratitude. But because of her head injury, it caused her to have a speech impediment, hence the lisp." She said turning her head down to look at their intertwined fingers. 

She continued, "I would do whatever it takes so he wouldn't have her." She said, firmly looking at him.

Bill leaned to kiss her forehead. "I'm so proud of you for standing up against him."

When Bill pulled back he cradled her face and said: "You are beautiful, Hillary. You are beautiful, and an amazing woman. Do you get me? I don't want you to think otherwise." Hillary nodded, and she turned her head to kiss the center of his palm.

###

Bill was at his office that night looking out his windows staring at the dark vastness of the sky. He had been contemplating how he could help Hillary when Father Martin knocked on his door.

"Hey, Billy, do you have a minute?" 

Bill turned and nodded.

"Well, I went here because I want to thank you for funding the repair for the church. I have brought you a basket of bread that the local farmers made."

Bill smiled. "You're a family. It was nothing."

Father Martin took a step, and he adjusted his square-rimmed glasses. "I noticed that you had been spending quite a while with Mrs. Rodham." Bill rubbed his temple, then took a swallow on his whiskey before he responded. "She was an amazing, kind, and beautiful woman. It's not hard to like her."

"Like?" Father Martin asked skeptically, then he added. "I saw how you looked at her, Bill. You can deny it, but I think it's more than 'like'." 

Bill tipped his head up to look at the stars. "You're right, it's more than like." He reached behind to rubbed the muscle at his nape before he continued. "But I still couldn't get away with the guilt by being this happy. I feel like I do not deserve this." 

Father Martin went to stand beside him, he also tipped his head up.

"You never mentioned what happened, I'm not sure why you keep on blaming yourself."

Bill glanced at his friend's profile and said: "It was because of my decision that led to our accident. It was late at night. If I listened to her advice to stay at her family's house, it wouldn't have happened."

Father Martin turned to look at him. "You do not know what would have happened. Here's the thing, Bill. Do you think that Jess would be happy that you are wasting your life this way? You made a bad decision, but it wasn't as if you wanted to kill them. You have grieved already. You had tortured yourself for a year now. Life has presented you a chance to love again, don't hold yourself back."

Bill sighed, "Do you think Jessica had forgiven me?"

Father Martin smiled. "What I know is that Jessica loves you. She wants what will make you happy. She's never selfish. If I'm not mistaken, she might have conspired to bring Hillary to you."

Bill smiled and said, "I imagine Jessica would do that."

Father Martin reached out to touch his shoulder. "A piece of advice: Hillary's here right now. Don't keep on sabotaging your chance."

###

Hillary was laying on her side reading the Little Prince when Bill knocked on the door. Hillary went to open the door when she found out that it was Bill.

Hillary took his hand, "Guess who wants to join the reading time?" She announced.

Lilly sat up excitedly, "Ith Bill? Ith Bill!" She said standing up on the bed clapping her hands and giggling out of excitement. "Hurry uf, Mama. Hurry." She said tapping the bed.

Hillary got back on her position earlier. She was in the center laying on her side, Bill was on her back laying on his side too. Lilly was laying on her back listening next to Hillary. Every now and then Lilly would react on the chapters. Bill couldn't help but laugh at Lilly's reactions. She was full of energy. She would stretch her short legs, she would stand on the bed, and she would clap and giggle most of the time.

When they reached the conclusion of the book, Lilly asked: "Where ith he now, Mama?"

"You mean, the little Prince?" Hillary asked.

Lilly sat up, and she looked at Bill. "Where do you think he ith now?"

"He still lives in one of the stars taking care of his rose, Sweetheart," Bill said.

"He loveth hith rose so much?" Lilly asked.

Bill slowly moved his arm to wrap around Hillary's stomach, and he pulled her close until he rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "Yes, he loves his rose so much."

Hillary felt her heart skipped a beat. While she understood that Bill answered Lilly innocently, she believed that it was meant for her too. She placed her hand atop his to make him know that she got the message.

When Lilly and Hillary were already asleep, and Bill remained awake, he took his time looking at them. His two blonde ladies. There were few things that came to his mind while he was looking at their face. First, was how brave they both were for standing up against the man who had broken his promise to love and protect them. Also, he thought that they were very brave to pick up their lives together and live again. Second, was how amazing they both were as a tandem. He smiled because even in making him soft, they were a tandem. 

He smiled when his gaze turned to Lilly who was snoring softly. Her lips slightly parted, and her palms turned up. Then he looked at Hillary who had gone through hell but survived. Who in spite being broken remained unbroken. This strong woman who had helped him battle his own demons too. She, who told him that she loves him, but she never asked to be loved in return.

He smiled gently and brushed the hair away from her face. He leaned and whispered: "I love you" before he laid on his side and slept too.

But little did he know Hillary smiled because she heard it.

###

The next day while Hillary was reading the newspaper while waiting for Lilly and Bill to return from Lilly's horse riding lesson when she heard the voice that she wasn't expecting. The last person Hillary wanted to see in the ranch: Peter.

"Hello, Hillary." Peter greeted standing in front of her, "It's been a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (・∀・) I hope you enjoyed the update. So I guess you have an idea what the next chapter would look like. I seriously can't wait to share it too. *grin*
> 
> Thank you to those people who had left me a message about my weaknesses, and strengths in writing. I'm not going to make an excuse for not writing better, but I took note of the things that you told me. I'm glad for your honesty because it helps me to know the areas that I need to improve on. I honestly love writing, and I used this fandom to exercise my skill. HAHAHA. So I'm glad that you take your time reading my flawed stories, and leaving comments. 
> 
> Gaddamn, after 7 stories I still get confused choosing the right preposition. When to break my paragraphs, and where the fuck should I put my comma. LOL. But thanks, really. I love you.
> 
> Help me improve my writing by sending a message [[HERE](https://writefrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)] ❤


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, Hillary! It's been a long time." Peter greeted. 

Hillary wasn't at all surprised that Peter was able to track her down. Besides, he used to do this to her back when they were together. Initially, she had the urge to throw a fit on him, but she didn't. She remembered what her lawyer told her: Settle it amicably. 

She understood that the way for her to win in this battle was for her to expose him that he was not fit to have a custody of their daughter. 

She regarded him warily, sighed, and said, "I'm starting to believe that you have a blood of a hound for you to be able to track me here." 

Peter smiled shyly. Hillary fought the urge to roll her eyes at him because she knew what Peter was doing, he was charming her. 

Admittedly, Peter was someone who wouldn't regard as an abuser. He was handsome: His hair thick and blonde, his teeth perfect and white, and his body a medium built. Peter also had a penchant for dressing to impress, because of his profession as a corporate lawyer. But beneath all that beauty and elegance, a real monster resided in his body. 

He sat on the chair opposite Hillary. Hillary adjusted her chair backward to extend the space between them. Peter noticed it but chose to ignore what she did. If Peter wanted her back, he needed to do everything to appease her. 

He sighed and looked at the view ahead of them. "I know how it might seem to you, Hillary, but I am desperate." He turned his head to look at her. "I know what I have done to you was unforgivable, but like what I told you, I got myself in rehabilitation. I had taken anger management, and went through a hell lot of therapy. I hated what happened to us, how I have broken our family. But I love you, Hillary. I love our family." He said, his eyes dropped on her hand at the top of the table. Hillary felt his urge to hold her hand. So she kept it there, and wondered if he would give in to his impulse. To her surprise, he didn't. He closed his fist instead. 

"The incident..." Peter slightly shook his head as if it pained him to remember. "The incident when I hurt Lilly was the awakening moment for me. I almost killed her, Hill. I almost killed you." 

Peter tipped his head up, and blinked too many times drying his eyes. "You told me that it's over," he turned his head back to look at her, and hold her gaze. "But I won't stop until I let you see that I have changed, and get our family back together." 

For some reason that Hillary didn't understand, she found herself tearing up. She immediately wiped her tears. It hurt her that this happened to them, but she was over him. She was over this cycle. She told herself never again, and in spite of how much he changed, it's over. She would never go back to him again. 

###

Bill was walking with Lilly back to the hotel from her morning pony riding lesson. Lilly was blabbering about dragons, and where they were now when Bill had seen Hillary sharing a table with a man. They seem to be engrossed in a very serious discussion. 

Bill wondered who the guy was because it was the first time that he saw him in the ranch. A new guest? He assumed. But who could he be? 

He didn't have to wonder long enough though because Lilly gasped when she saw the man, "Ith daddy." 

Bill approached them with caution. He did not let go of Lilly's hand. 

Bill watched the emotion played on Hillary's face, and saw that she had wiped a tear. Bill wondered what they were talking about to upset her. Bill's instinct to protect her kicked in. But Bill was always reasonable. So approached them calmly instead. 

"Mama!" Lilly called when they were near enough.

Hillary and Peter's head snapped towards Lilly’s voice. Hillary stood up and had enveloped Lilly in her embrace. Then Lilly stretched her arms for Hillary to carry her. Lilly turned to her father, and regarded him coolly. 

"Lilly," Peter said standing up. But Bill cut him when he arrived joining the circle. He stood next to Hillary. 

"I'm sorry it took us a while Lilly enjoyed her ride—" 

"Thank you, Bill," Hillary said casually. 

She turned to Peter and said, "Peter this is Bill, the owner of the ranch. He is also teaching Lilly to ride." 

Peter turned his head to Bill, and gave him an assessing glance. "Thank you for making such effort to teach my daughter to ride. Nice meeting you." He said giving his hand. 

Bill's eyes dropped to his hands, and he felt that Hillary shifted in her stand uncomfortably. He took the cue, and gravely said, "Bill Clinton. It's my pleasure, Lilly is a wonderful child." 

Peter smiled. 

"I haven't seen you around, did you just arrive?" Bill asked, his tone casual. 

"Yes, I just did. Took me some time to get here." 

Bill tilted his head to the side as if he was curious. "Are you here for pleasure or business?" 

But Peter chuckled, "Pleasure. I'm here to court my wife back, actually." He announced boyishly. 

"Peter, you don't have to—" Hillary said cutting him. 

"But it's true," Peter said sincerely, then he turned to Bill. "It's nice to meet you, sir. But if you may excuse us?" 

Bill turned to Hillary, but she didn't move. When he realized that she wouldn't face him, he took it as his hint to leave. He touched his cowboy hat and said, "Well, it's nice meetin' you. I'll see you around." He turned around, and left them alone. 

###

Hillary had endured Peter's presence for the next few hours. He was damn charming alright. If Hillary was still naive she would have easily fallen in his words again. But her defenses were up. 

"Until when will you stay here?" He asked holding Lilly's hand. Lilly walked in between them 

It took a while for Hillary to answer, weighing if she would admit the truth or not. But she opted to be safe. "I'm not sure." 

Peter gave her a slide glance. But did not pry. 

"How long will you stay here?" She asked in return. 

"I've booked for the next two weeks." 

_God, two weeks?!_ Hillary internally groaned. 

"Look, Peter, I told you nothing will change. I don't want to give you false hope—" 

"Then I'll settle for us being friends." He interjected. 

Hillary looked at his profile, not believing how easily he had acquiesced. She wondered how sincere he was with his claim. Out of curiosity, her eyes landed on his hand, and she felt a pang of discomfort when she saw that he was still wearing their wedding ring. 

If there was something that Hillary couldn't understand was how could Peter love her but, at the same time, hurt her? But most of all why couldn't he let her go when he could find someone else? 

"I know you don't trust my words, but you'll see." He said firmly. 

In fairness though, there were few things that Hilary noticed that changed in him, he was no longer as talkative. He listened. Although they did not talk that much, Peter did not mind. Hillary wanted to bore him to death, and he played the tune. In the end, she wasn't sure if she achieved her goal because Peter seemed fine with it. 

While they walked around, Hillary's mind was elsewhere. She was worried about Bill. She didn't have a chance to explain to him what she was doing, but she knew that Bill understood her position. She figured she would just explain it to him later. 

Her body tensed though when Peter suddenly asked, "The owner... are you friends with him?" 

Hillary turned her head down to look at the gravel on the ground they were walking on. "Yeah, he's a friend." She waited to see if he would grit his teeth, or he would react but he didn't. He was just passive, and it surprised her. 

He moved, and by instinct, Hillary took a step back tugging Lilly's hand. Lilly turned her head to look at her alarmed, "What's wrong, Mama?" But then she realized that Peter was just going to go down on his haunches. Peter looked at her, then carefully calculated his movement, and carefully, he asked Lilly: "Do you want to sit on my shoulder, little Dove?" 

Lilly hesitated, and turned to look at her as if asking for her help. 

"You don't have to, Peter." 

"But I insist. We have been walking, she must be tired. Please." He pleaded. 

Reluctantly, Hillary agreed. "Go on, Darling. Mama will be right here." 

###

Bill took his horse for a run. He had to because he was getting restless. He wanted to follow them, he wanted to be around them. He was bothered that Peter was able to track them. He knew that Hillary never said where they were but somehow Peter was able to manage to locate them. If Bill wasn't mistaken, Peter was obsessed with Hillary. Peter, obviously, saw Hillary as an object to own. He saw it in his eyes when he met his stare, and when Peter called her his 'wife'. 

The very thought of how Peter called her as his wife made Bill want to throw something. He loosened the hold of his rein, and rode Zeus harder. _If only he could smack his fist on his pretty face, he could die happy right now._

But along the sense of worry that he felt, there was something else... It was the undeniable jealousy that gnawed at him at the moment. It made him irritable, and annoyed. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was making him irrational. If he wasn't at all a reasonable person he would have hauled Hillary, and carried her like a sack of flour on his shoulder. Make Peter know that she was no longer his wife, and she was his. 

_But is she his?_ He wondered. 

They never talked about it. Although, he had called her as his partner it did not clarify their position in each other's lives. The sense of urgency for her to know that he wanted her, that he loved her escalated. But when he took a turn in one of the curve in the hill, he had seen them. Lilly was sitting on Peter’s shoulder. Peter was laughing, and Hillary was smiling. 

Bill felt someone just knocked the air off his lungs. But before he could do something he would regret, he urged Zeus to run again away from them. 

The sound of hooves made Hillary turn her head to the sound, and it was just at the exact time that Bill urged his horse away. Peter looked at where she was staring, and he saw a certain longing in her eyes. It made him tighten his hold on Lilly's thighs on his shoulder. Lilly seemed to think that he was just securing his hold on her so she didn't react. 

###

It was already past ten o'clock at night, and Lilly was already sound asleep right after Hillary read a new book to her. She wondered though why Bill did not arrive. When she was sure that Lilly was already sound asleep, she got off from the bed and went to his bedroom. 

Bill's room was quiet, and the lights were dimmed. She did not find him on his bed, so she looked around and noticed that the door leading to his roof-deck was opened. She went in, and she found him there laying on the roof-deck. His arms tucked beneath his head. His gaze focused at the sky. He was wearing a white shirt and gray boxers, his hair slightly wet from the shower. She noticed that in spite of her standing there a few meters away from him, he did not greet her, unlike how he used to when she was around. 

"Why did you not join us tonight?" She asked quietly. 

Bill didn't move. "Well, I didn't know that I was invited tonight." 

Hillary approached him, "May I join you?" 

"Suit yourself." 

Hillary sat next to his laying form, and she giggled. 

"What's so funny?" He asked without a humor. 

But instead of replying, Hillary laughed until her shoulders were shaking. 

"I'll be damned," Bill said getting annoyed. 

Hillary shook her head, and bit her lower lip before she responded. "Are you jealous?" 

Bill looked at her, but didn't respond. Hillary leaned until she propped her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a smile. Bill tipped his chin down meeting her gaze. 

"So are you jealous?" She whispered. 

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically. 

Hillary moved closer until her face was close to his, "I think you are." She whispered rubbing his cheek with her thumb, before she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him lightly. "It pleases me to know that you are." She said smiling then going back to her original position. 

Bill released his hands underneath his head, and positioned their body until she was laying on his side, her head on his chest. "I am Hill. I thought that it was too soon for us to start on anything serious. I don't want to pressure you to make a decision at the moment because you have a life back in New York. But earlier, while you were with Peter, I couldn't help it. I'm jealous. I should have said this while Peter was not yet here because it would come insincere, but I love--" 

She cut him by pressing her fingers against his lips. 

"I heard it." 

Bill's eyes narrowed, and Hillary continued. "Last night, when you thought that we were asleep, I heard you said that you love me." She rolled to face him, and she reached to kiss his hand, "And I love you too." 

"But earlier..." Bill said remembering what he had seen on the ranch. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I needed to expose Peter. I needed to prove that he hasn't changed. Like what I have said, I don't want him to have a custody of Lilly. If he knew our relationship, he would use it against me. I don't want him to have anything that would weaken my position. I'm sure that the monster was lurking underneath his skin. I've seen it before, and I know that he was just doing his damned best to win me." 

"I don't want him to hurt you." 

"He won't. I have prepared about this. I just need you to be patient, because we would be limiting our communication in the morning." 

"Whatever you think is the best for you, I believe in you. A'right?" He said. 

Hillary nodded. 

"That's my girl." Bill said smiling smugly, "In the meantime, tonight, you are mine." He said seductively pulling her down for a kiss. 

It was past midnight when Hillary left Bill's room and went back to hers. 

###

Bill felt that the next few days were kind of a game. A game that he did not want them to participate in. In the morning, they pretended like as if they did not know each other. Like he was okay that her ex-husband was courting her, and it annoyed the hell out of him. 

Peter would join her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He would join her when she went for a walk, be with her when she wrote her book. He gave her flowers, entertained her with stories, and charmed her. 

And Bill had to stand back and watch it all happen in front of him. 

The nights were exclusively his though. She would spend the night in his arms, and Bill would fill up the daytime that they lost. It was scorching hot, and passionate. 

But it was never enough. 

Bill sighed as he stood beside his horse watching Hillary sit next to Lilly having breakfast together. He didn't know what to do with them. But if there was something that he was sure of, it's the fact that he wanted them. He wanted to spend his mornings, afternoons, and nights with them. 

Most of all he wanted Hillary. 

"She's beautiful isn't she?" 

Bill turned to look where the voice came from, and found Peter slowly making his way to stand next to him. 

"I've seen you looking at her most of the time. I don't blame you. I saw the things you are probably seeing in her." He said flatly. Peter fished for something in his pocket and pulled out a cigar. 

He offered one to Bill, Bill looked at the cigar before he accepted it. 

Soon, Bill was huffing and puffing the cigar sharing the cloud of smoke with Peter. 

"Do you believe in the sanctity of marriage?" Peter asked. 

Bill didn't respond. 

"Here's the thing, I kind of would appreciate it if you stop ogling my wife—" 

"Last time I heard, she wasn't exactly anyone's wife—" 

"Which is why I am here." 

Bill laughed sardonically which made Peter glance at him. "You don't really wanna get in the way, fella. You might want to think about that." 

"You might be forgettin' that you are on my ranch, fella. You don't want me to throw your ass out of here." Bill retorted sarcastically before he dropped his cigar and walked away. 

Peter remained where he was looking at Hillary, and recalling back his conversation with Bill. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head. It would seem that Bill was more than infatuated with his ex-wife. He could feel it the way that the man stared at her. He could see the yearning in his eyes that he knew mirrored his. He had to do something before he totally lost Hillary to the guy. But besides that, he believed that he was progressing in winning her back. She had been very receptive of his action lately, maybe he could take this courtship a little higher? He would try tonight. 

Hillary was still laughing at Lilly's imaginative stories when the Asha had handed her a letter. 

"Bill wanted to give this to you." 

Hillary looked up and took the letter. She unfolded it and read. 

"See you at the second-floor patio at ten tonight?" 

Hillary smiled. _What surprise could he have for her tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (＠Д＠； I know, I know *dodges tomatoes* I know, I uploaded late. But hey I had someone check my work, so I had to allocate one more day. But I hope you like the update nonetheless. *dodges tomatoes* Gaddamn, slow on the tomatoes! I know another cliffhanger. I swear, this would be the last time for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you for those people who continue to tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks, because it sure helps me a lot. And thank you for enduring my seemingly bad habit of inconsistent verb tenses, and incorrect use of prepositions. HAHAHAHAHAHA. （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> Again, you may want to reach out to me in my tumblr if you have anything to say. ❤


	12. Chapter 12

It took Hillary some time before she managed to escape Peter. It annoyed Hillary that he had been very stubborn to accompany her when she had been very firm that she did not want his attention. Peter accompanied her when she took a walk, taken her dinner, and even hanged out when she had written her draft.

“I wish I could join you, but I really feel like taking a nap,” Hillary told him succinctly, when he had invited her to join him in the lounge area.

“It’s hardly late at night, and you are sleepy?” Peter inquired curiously.

Admittedly, during the past few days hillary noticed that she got tired easily. She partly blamed it on the fact that she had been stressed keeping her defenses up when Peter was around.

“Well, as it seems, I’m getting old.” She said with dour humor.

Peter laughed, then he took a step closer. He tentatively reached out to touch the side of her face. The moment that his palm grazed her skin, she flinched. Peter dropped his hand as if disappointed.

“I hate that you have that fear look in your eyes. But I do not blame you, if it wasn’t for the kind of person I was, you wouldn’t recoil when I touch you.”

Hillary exhaled tired hearing these faux regret sentiments from him. “Peter, we have a very bad history together. I moved on, why can’t you understand that?”

Peter stared at her for a while before he proceeded to answer, “How can I move on when you are the only person I loved this much?”

“You definitely have a bad definition of love,” Hillary responded matter-of-factly.

He was about to say more, when Hillary waved her hand cutting him. “I really have to go back to my bedroom, Peter.”

Peter did not respond, but he had gritted his teeth trying to keep his patience.

It had been few days, but Hillary had been persistent to keep her doors closed at him, and he was getting frustrated. He thought he could convince her to join him in the lounge area so he could spend more time alone with her, but he failed. He didn’t believe though that she would take a nap, so instead of retreating, he went to the lobby area of the hotel where he could see the door to her bedroom.

Peter had doubts about Bill and Hillary’s relationship. His suspicion started when he met Bill the first day in the ranch. He could not believe that a ranch owner would personally teach his guest’s child for a riding lesson. He had the gut feeling that the ranch owner was probably infatuated with his ex-wife. His suspicion hiked up when he saw how Bill would look at her.

###

Hillary had fallen asleep and was able to wake up a few minutes before ten. Lilly was sitting next to her coloring.

“Baby, I’ll just go somewhere, okay? You stay here, and don’t go out.”

Lilly looked up, and nodded enthusiastically. “Where are you going, Mama?”

“Just outside. Keep Buddy with you, alright?”

“Othay, you hurry, othay? Imma show you my drawing.”

Hillary chuckled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Okay.”

###

Bill was securing the horses in the stable then glanced at his clock seeing that he still had a few minutes to kill before he headed to the second-floor patio just as he planned. He wanted to give her a bracelet. It was something that he bought when he went to the town to meet his client to sign a new contract as a supplier of wheat. He saw a jewelry store and thought he’d drop by. While he was strolling around inside, he saw a beautiful charm bracelet, and he decided to buy and hand-pick the ornaments: A horse, a key, a star, and a heart.

It almost made him chuckle because, exactly, how much time has he spent time with her? Almost three months now, and there he was, crazy about buying her stuff. He wanted her to wear it in public. He wanted to see her wear something that he gave her, hence he gave in to the thought of buying her a piece of jewelry.

Bill was already thinking that once they get together later, he would invite her and Lilly to join him in the roof-deck so they could watch the stars. Then, if he was lucky, he could have her again.

Bill stopped mid-thought and realized that for the past few weeks that they had been together, they had never taken precaution when they slept together.

He wasn’t at all worried, in fact, a part of him wanted her to carry his baby. He suddenly got elated by the thought. She could probably be carrying now? But his delight suddenly died down when the thought of Peter came into his mind.

Jeez, what a headache! He thought.

Obviously, he did not want her to be pregnant while stressing out with the custody battle. Nor he did not like the thought that Peter would be around her while she was carrying his child. The very presence of Peter around her was a threat. They both know that he had the tendency to explode any minute.

Remembering that Peter had punched her that caused her to lose her baby made the hair in his nape stood up.

They had to be more extra cautious.

 ###

 

Hillary was already on the patio exactly at ten o’clock. She was alone in the darkened area with nothing but the silver light from the moon as her light. She was waiting for Bill when she felt a presence near her.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, his voice low.

Hillary almost jumped when she heard his voice. Her heart started trip-hammering on her chest upon seeing how sinister he looked tonight.

“I was…” She shook her head finding it hard to find an excuse, “I’m a bit restless. I thought to spend time here.”

Peter inhaled deeply knowing that she was lying to him. He wanted to ask if she was there for a rendezvous but he kept his mouth shut. He kept a decent distance, then turned to look at the view ahead of them. He placed his hands on the railing gripping it keeping his emotion in check.

“Did you… did you ever love me, Hillary?”

He asked out of nowhere, and his question caught her by surprise.

“I did. I loved you then.”

“But you don’t love me now?”

Hillary sighed, she needed to get him out of here soon before Bill arrived.

She shook her head, “What you did to me, Peter, was beyond unforgivable. What you did to me and to Lilly.”

“I already regretted what I have done, paid the consequences. Don’t you think that I deserve a chance?”

Hillary’s head turned to look at him. How dare he? She thought. “Peter, I had given you a chance. Too many times. I told you, it’s too late.”

“It wouldn’t be too late if the ranch owner didn’t come in the picture.” He said gruffly.

“What do you mean?” She asked in disbelief.

“Don’t deny it, Hilly. I have seen how you both look at each other longingly. I could see how your eyes would light up when he’s around. And I could see it in his eyes how he looked at you when you are nearby. Do you think that I didn’t notice?” He said devoid of any emotion.

Hillary did not respond. Her silence confirmed his suspicion. He turned to her.

“Do you love him, Hillary?”

Again, she remained quiet, but then she got alarmed when he suddenly gripped her arms and trapped her between the railing and his body.

“Do you know what you are doing, Hillary?” He snarled, his face contorted with anger. “You are ruining our family for a man!” He said seething, his fingers digging into her arms.

“Let go of my arm, Peter!” Hillary said, but Peter seemed not to hear her. “Why can’t you love me, Hillary? WHY!” He shouted.

He pressed their body closer holding her imprisoned in his arms. “If I cannot have you, I might as well take you with me.” He said swooping down to kiss her.

It happened all too fast. Hillary did not anticipate that Peter would kiss her, but it was too late. Hillary turned her head to the side, but her sudden movement made Peter bit her lips. She cried in pain tasting the blood on her lips.

 _Oh, not again_ , she thought. She tried to push him but his hold on her was too tight. Then suddenly she was released from his grip, because Peter was hauled by a raging Bill Clinton.

Bill arrived in the patio a few minutes late. But when he saw that Hillary struggled in Peter’s arms, it was all that he needed to see to make him lose control. It only took him a few steps to reach Peter and drag him away from Hillary.

He threw Peter to the ground, then stalked where Peter was laying. Peter crawled backward. The way Peter looked like a scared dog, infuriated him more making his body quake from anger. Hillary saw Bill’s darkened gaze, and she instantly reached out to touch his sleeve.

Bill’s head snapped towards her.

“Don’t,” she whispered reaching out to grasp his face holding his unsteady stare.

She knew that at that moment if Bill gave into his impulse to punch Peter but he might end up killing him knowing what he did to Roger.

She rubbed her hands on his jaw, and Bill took a deep breath. His eyes dropped to her bloodied lips, making his nose flared. His anger resurfacing again.

“Christ!” He said, rubbing her lips with his thumb, and then holding her. “Distract me, before I end up killing him.” Bill whispered.

“I’m fine, just a little shaken. Don’t hurt him, I don’t want you to be in trouble.” She said, then Bill pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Bill went to confront Peter, but Hillary remained behind him in case Bill raged again.

“You are lucky that Hillary held me, but I could kill you right now, and I wouldn’t regret it.” He said pointing at him, then he dragged him up by the collar.

“Remember this, you bastard, if you come near my family again, I wouldn’t think twice in hurting you.” Then Bill dropped him.

“Get your stuff this very instant and get the hell out my ranch!” He barked.

###

 

When Peter was gone, they filed a complaint so they could use it against Peter in case he would pursue a custody for Lilly.

It was almost midnight when they arrived back in the hotel. Hillary checked Lilly first and found her already asleep with Buddy beside her. She was glad that Lilly did not have any idea what transpired earlier, she did not want to Lilly to be reminded of what used to happen before.

She dropped a kissed and said good night before she went to Bill’s bedroom.

Bill was sitting on a recliner drinking his whiskey to cool his head off. He turned his head when he heard the knob to his door turned.

He straightened up and went to her, “Let me see your cut.” He said, angling her head to look at the cut on her lip. It started to heal already. He lightly touched it with the tip of his finger.

“Does it still sting?” He whispered, his eyes soft.

“No, it’s fine.” She responded in the same hushed tone and shaking her head.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her close. “I was so mad when I saw him accosted you.” He kissed the side of her face. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“I seriously think that your husband is crazy about you, bordering on obsession,” He added.

“Well, I think he is, it dawned on me that he was when we were already separated.”

Hillary pressed her face on his chest inhaling his scent remembering what happened. “For a second, I felt like I was thrown back to the past. I saw that…” she struggled remembering the anger in Peter’s eyes. “I saw how his eyes turned in anger. It used to scare me, and earlier… it scared me again.”

Bill tipped her head up, “While I am here, I won’t let him hurt you, alright? You and Lilly.”

She smiled up at him remembering something, “Did you really call us your family there? It really touched me for you to call us your family.”

“But you are my family now.” He said reaching for her hand then kissing her fingers. “You, and Lilly.” He added sincerely, then he remembered the bracelet.

He moved and tugged her hand, “come sit with me.” He invited, “I have something to give you.”

Bill picked something from his drawer, then he sat on the recliner, and settled her in his lap. She almost objected on the way he was holding her, as if she were a frightened child. But his solid chest was comforting, and his hand chased the nervous tremors that ran through her limbs.

“This might come too soon, but I bought something for you.”

Hillary could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest that she could practically hear it on her ears. Bill opened the jewelry box, and took out the charm bracelet. It was a gold chain, she looked at the dangling trinkets. Before she could inspect the ornaments, Bill clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Hillary moved her hand closer to inspect it: A horse, a key, a star, and a heart.

“Bill, you don’t have to…” She whispered, then stopped herself before he thinks that she was rejecting him. She chewed her lower lip instead.

Bill knew what she could be thinking, but he chuckled softly. “I know, it’s too soon. But I want you to have it, as a thanks, as a memory.” Then he reached out to touch her chin, “For a very short period of time you changed my life. You helped me. We don’t know what future we have, but I have learned to savor the moment that I have, while I can, while I live, while you are here. Cliché as it may seem, but life is short, I don’t want to take it for granted.”

Hillary swallowed, and nodded. “I wish I had something to give you,” she said.

Bill laughed, “No, the fact that you are here right now, it’s already enough.” He smiled boyishly. “My heart is full right now.”

Hillary leaned to give him a quick kiss. “So what do these trinkets mean?”

Bill tipped his chin down and pulling her hand closer so he could look. “Horse, that’s the ranch. I hope you don’t forget this ranch, when you go back to New York.”

Hillary laughed softly, “Oh, how can I?” She asked.

“A key… well because I thought that you were the key for me to get better again.”

Hillary’s eyes roamed around his face, before she asked, “How was your sleep lately? I’m sorry I haven’t asked lately.”

Bill pursued his lips as if he was thinking, “Well, the past few weeks sleeping in your arms was the best. I haven’t dreamed of anything. I slept like a baby. In fact, I think I can compete with Lilly.” He said, making her laugh.

Then Bill touched the star, “This one, it’s hope.”

Hillary furrowed her brows at that, so Bill continued. “It might sound too presumptuous and soon, but honestly, I am hoping that if things really went well between us, you might want to consider settling with me.”

“Are you talking about marriage?”

Bill closed his eyes and tipped his head up, before he returned to look at her. She was smiling amusedly by his internal struggle. “I am starting to like how you struggle with me,” Hillary teased.

Bill rolled his eyes playfully, “The things you do to me, Darlin’. But going back to your question, not exactly marriage. But…” he shook his head suddenly embarrassed, Hillary couldn’t help but laugh, then she reached out to rub his pinked cheeks. “You are blushing!” She teased.

“Wait, wait, let me finish.” Bill said, and holding her hand making her stop from teasing him.

“It doesn’t have to be a us getting married, but you can settle here with me. You get what I am saying?”

Hillary nodded.

“If there’s something I am sure of Hillary is that I am happier with you, and I hope you feel the same way too. I hope to spend my mornings, afternoons, and nights with you. I want to fill this ranch a whole lot of laughter. I want you and Lilly in my life.”

Hillary smiled tenderly and said, “Thank you, Honey. I never actually thought that I’d have this chance again, but I am grateful that somehow you came into my life. I am happy with Lilly, but I am happier with you too.”

Bill pressed a kiss on her forehead, and thought to lighten the mood by throwing a joke. “You are so sweet, I’d end up having a diabetes.”

The way he said it so sincerely made her laugh out loud. “Can you imagine the turn of events today? You certainly can make any problem so small.”

Bill smile smugly. “Exactly my intention.”

Then he straightened up and went back to their original topic. He caressed the heart pendant, and sincerely said: “This one, because you took my heart. You had it. Completely.” He said sincerely.

Hillary sighed looking at the heart pendant and she leaned to kiss it. “Then I’ll guard it with my life.”

Bill pulled her closer, and kissed her. When he pulled back, and his lips hovered above hers, he told her lovingly. “You are my life now, Hillary. And I want you to never forget about that.”

 ###

Alone in a darkened room in a local cheap motel, Peter sat on the floor his legs folded propping his arms on his knees while he was slightly banging the back of his head on the soft wood panel behind him. He couldn’t believe it, Hillary had chosen someone else. He fucking could not believe it.

How dare she ruin their family? He thought. She ruined their chances to get back together.

He remembered how Bill lovingly held her face and Peter couldn’t get the image out of his mind. He could see behind his eyes how Bill protected her and called “his family.”

“FUCK!” He growled. He stood up and started to pace.

Fuck him, that fucking son of a bitch ruined his chances to get Hillary back.

“He won’t have her, he won’t have her. She’s mine. Hillary is fucking mine!” He said out loud.

He needed to plan his next move, he wouldn’t let them get away next time. If he won’t have Hillary, then no one can have her, he thought heatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (▼∀▼) I hope you liked the update! I won't be blabbering this time because I am so sleepy. LOL.
> 
> Talk to you lovelies next time! ❤


	13. Chapter 13

Bill and Hillary woke Lilly up with her favorite breakfast: hard boiled eggs, strawberry milkshake, and strawberry pancakes. She was still asleep when Hillary went to their bedroom carrying the tray of foods.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. It's breakfast time!" Hillary announced, pushing the door open using her hip. Bill caught up with her and held the door open.

Hillary looked up at him, "You're late.”

Bill smiled down at her, "It’s traffic," He quipped which made her roll her eyes at him playfully. 

“Oh, it’s traffic?” She repeated sarcastically knowing that it was his work that held him. Bill chuckled at her tone.

"Wake up, sweetie, it's breakfast time," Hillary said slightly shaking Lilly.

Lilly struggled to wake up. "Buth it's early," She protested brushing her hair out of her eyes using the back of her arm. But when she saw the strawberry pancakes in front of her, her eyes widened.

"Oh, wow, panthcakes!" She exclaimed looking down at the foods, then she glanced up at her mother. She smiled, grateful that her mother made her a breakfast in bed, so she reached out to kiss her on the cheeks. 

"Thanks!" She said, then she went back on her position looking at the foods in front of her. Amazed at the moment.

It took her a moment to decide which one to take a bite first. Lilly picked up the hard boiled egg and started munching on it.

"I love ith!" She announced.

Bill sat beside her and kissed the top of her head. 

Lilly chewed the eggs enthusiastically. She was so into it that she ended up chewing the food with her eyes closed.

Then the moment came when both Hillary and Bill expected. She asked for her dad.

"Where's daddy?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"He had to leave early,” Hillary said.

Lilly nodded, and she seemed not surprised.

When she swallowed, she leaned back against Bill. "Daddy said you are a bad perthon, I said you are noth."

Bill looked at Hillary, then he brushed Lilly's hair. "What else did he say, Darlin'?"

"That I should sthay away from you,” Then Lilly leaned forward to reach for the milkshake. Hillary and Bill waited until she had enough drinking and settled back against Bill.

"Is that all what he told you?" Bill asked.

Lilly nodded, and grabbed the pancake with syrup using her bare hand and started eating them. 

"Use your fork, Sweetie." Hillary told her.

Lilly smiled, guilty that she had forgotten to use her fork. "Sorry, Mama," She apologized, and placed the pancake back on the plate.

"So what else did he told you?" Bill asked.

Lilly shrugged, "That's all."

"Do you think he was right?" Bill inquired.

Lilly turned to him with a slice of pancake on her fork. "You eath!" She demanded.  Bill smiled and swallowed.

"So do you think he was right?" Bill asked chewing.

Lilly crinkled her face. "No, I said, you are noth bad."

Bill smiled, "Why did you say that?"

"Because Butthy likes you?"

Bill laughed, "What else?"

"Becauthe, you make Mama laugh," She said after chewing the slice she made for herself. Hillary leaned pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right, Sweetheart," Hillary said, then Lilly gave her a slice of pancake.

“You eat, Mama,” She told Hillary. She giggled when Hillary took what she offered.

"Daddy mathes me sad." Lilly blabbed as if she was talking to herself.

"Why is that, Darlin'?" Bill asked.

"Becauthe he thold me that there are no dragons living in the hill, and I should stop playing with my sworths because ith not a girl," Lilly confessed. 

To their surprise Lilly’s tears rolled down her cheeks, but instead of wiping her tears she picked up the hard boiled egg that she left off and started munching on them.

"There are dragons, right?" She asked looking at Bill.

Bill felt someone just punched him by how disheartened she sounded. He looked down at her puppy eyes, glassy with tears.

Bill kissed her forehead. "Yes, there are dragons, Darlin'. They are asleep in the morning."

Lilly seemed pacified, so she nodded. 

"But why are you crying?" Bill asked.

Lilly finished her hard boiled egg in one big bite. She did not answer him immediately, and instead she reached for her pudgy toes. 

"Becauthe I think he doethn't like me. I think…" She then started to sob. "I think…" She struggled trying to keep herself from crying. Bill pulled her so she could lay on his chest, while Hillary moved nearer so she could sit next to Lilly.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Hillary encouraged.

Bill turned to look at Hillary and just realized that Hillary was silently crying too.

"I think… ith was becauthe of me he fought you Mama?" She spluttered.  She bit back a choke then continued in struggled breath, "then becauthe he said the sworth is a boy, so I threw it. I no longer has my sworth." Hillary could see that her shoulders were already quaking, but Lilly held her cry. Hillary moved to embrace her.

The moment that Hillary embraced and cooed Lilly, she broke down and cried. 

"Sssh, It's not your fault, Sweetheart. Your Daddy and I fought not because of you. I love you, baby." 

Hillary pulled back a little so she could look at her daughter’s face. "You know that I love you, right?"

Lilly nodded, and Hillary embrace her some more. "We'll get your sword back."

Hillary closed her eyes embracing Lilly, feeling her small body against hers. It now made sense to her why the past few days Lilly was no longer walking with her sword, and instead, started focusing on other things. Hillary didn't mind thinking that it didn’t mean anything. She should have known.

Bill, on the other hand, could hardly contain his anger. He could not even open his mouth for fear that he might explode. He couldn’t believe that Peter would hurt his own daughter by discouraging her and making her feel unappreciated.

If only he could turn back the time he should have beaten that bastard.

But he knew that he needed to say something. He needed to encourage her too. If she couldn’t get it from her father, she’ll get it from him.

"Hey, you know what, we'll teach you to be a better rider, then we’ll get you to learn how to fence. You know that, right? Fencing? The one I told you about? Then one day, you can be a skilled horse rider and skilled in fencing? Do you like that? Then we'll make you the knight in this ranch. A'right?" 

Lilly nodded, then mindlessly, in spite of her tears she reached out to pick her pancake again by her hand. This time, Hillary did not stop her. The fact that she still cared about her pancakes made Hillary laugh. Oh, how she hoped that it would take time before Lilly grows older.

"I loveth this pancake. Ith the beth!" She said through her tears.

Bill chuckled kissing her cheek. "We'll give you more pancakes next time!"

"WOW! Ith promith?" She asked looking at him, with few crumbs and syrup around her mouth. Bill's heart just melted with how adorable she looked.

Bill raised his left hand in a swear. "It's a knight's promise."

"A'rigth!" She cheered, copying Bill's accent. She reached out to embrace him grateful for his promise. She touched his face with her sticky hands when she pulled back patting it. 

“I knew you are good!” She declared, pleased with what she proved.

When she was already done eating, they lounged in the bed watching Disney's Mulan. Lilly sat in between them while Bill and Hillary had a hushed conversation. 

When the movie ended, Lilly turned to him and said, "I like Mulan, Papa!"

Bill stopped, smiled, then asked, "What did you call me?"

Lilly suddenly turned shy, but asked, "Can I call you that?"

Bill glanced at Hillary, and she smiled, "Do you want to call him your Papa?"

"Yep!" She answered casually then turned her head back to the television.

Since that day, Lilly started calling Bill her Papa. Bill lived up to his new role. In fact, he was so into it that he became a doting father to her. He let Lilly sit on his shoulders, he would invite her to hike together, they both rode their horses together, Bill would tie up her shoelace, and sometimes he would tend to her wounds too.

But besides being a father to Lilly, Bill's attention to Hillary took a sudden turn too. And Hillary noticed it. He was always automatically there for her. He was more sensitive to her needs. He also would never miss a breakfast, lunch, or dinner with them. People at the ranch perceived that they were already in a relationship, and it was no longer a surprise. Anthony, Asha, and Father Martin was particularly glad of the changes that Hillary brought in the ranch.

"I never had seen him happier, and carefree." Father Martin once said while he, Hillary, and Anthony was walking.

"Can't believe that he didn't tell me that I was a blitherin' idiot when I miss calculated the number of sacks. I sort of thinkin' that a miracle happen', but we are glad for what ya did to him, Mrs. Rodham!" Anthony told her smiling.

“He is more patient, and forgiving compared to what he was before you came.” Asha added.

That night when everyone was asleep Hillary was on her way to her bedroom when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her in the corner.

"Imma show you somethin'," Bill announced, his eyes mischievous.

Hillary literally felt her heart leaped to her throat, but instead of being excited, she hit his arm.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She reprimanded.

Bill rubbed his arm. "Do what?" Bill asked smiling, then he straightened when he caught the annoyance in her eyes. 

He took a step closer, and pulled her to nuzzle her neck. “I’m sorry,” he said.

"Don't scare me, okay?" She informed him, but her annoyance died down and instead she enjoyed the biting kisses he gave her. 

Bill pulled back. "I won’t do that again, but come, let's go. I'll show you something."

"But Lilly—"

"Don't worry she's already asleep. I locked her door,  and Buddy is with her."

"I’ll just check on her, alright? I’ll be quick."

“Meet me at the stables.” Bill said.

It took Hillary a few minutes to arrive at the stable. Bill was arranging the saddle when she arrived. Bill climbed up first before helping Hillary to mount the horse. She sat in front of Bill, shocked by the intimacy of their position. She could feel the hardness of his thighs, and his front was pressing on her back.

"Wow, this sitting is definitely intimate."

Bill chuckled, then leaned down to nibble the flesh between her shoulder and neck before responding.

"Which is why I arranged it this way."

Hillary snorted, "How thoughtful of you."

Bill laughed enjoying their banter. 

Bill had them wander in the forest. Hillary could barely see anything considering their only source of light was the moonlight and Bill’s led light to guide them. They had been traveling for the past few minutes and Hillary could only focus on the man behind her. He practically surrounded her. She could smell his perfume mixed with leather and hay. For the past few minutes of riding, she was starting to get intoxicated by his smell. It didn’t help that the warmth and comfort of his body was turning her on.

She moved her buttocks, rubbing against him, and Bill groaned. Their sudden movement made Zeus sway, and Bill slightly tugged the rein. 

"Is my girl turned on?" He whispered, his breath hot on the back of her ear making her shiver.

Bill felt the slight tremor in her body, "Don't worry, I'll take care of my girl." He said running his hands on her tummy. His hands on her stomach made Hillary sighed.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" She asked.

"Just by the river, the moon's high tonight, it's best viewed there."

Hillary laughed, "If we got lost in this forest, I'd blame you." 

Bill chuckled, "Don't worry, I know this forest like the back of my hand. I know where we are goin'."

A few minutes later, and true to his promise, they reached the river. And the view of there was magnificent.

She turned to look at the view and gaped in surprise by the sheer beauty in front of her. The moon was full, and the stars were everywhere.  Then there was a silhouette of the mountain from afar, and a darkened clouds that surrounded it making it looked like alive. Her gaze dropped at the river. It was quiet. The moon reflected on the surface. 

She looked around and saw that the fireflies surrounded the pine trees. It was just as breathtaking as he promised.

Bill helped her to sit near the riverbank where there was grass, and to Hillary's surprise, Bill set up a small picnic. It was complete. A blanket, a basket of fruits, a bottle of wine, a guitar, and a small bonfire.

It was indeed beautiful, and he prepared it for her.

She turned to him. "This is beautiful," She whispered, and then she walked up to him to embrace him.

"I never had someone do this for me," she told him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Bill returned her embrace. "I'm glad you liked it, Darlin'." 

“Thank you,” she told him, and quickly gave him a kiss.

They sat on the blanket that Bill arranged, and they talked about almost anything under the sun. They discussed the progress that she was making on her book, her childhood, and his childhood. They talked about little things, and they laughed. Bill enjoyed teasing her, while Hillary enjoyed making him laugh. Bill also sang to her while playing the guitar. She found that she loved his voice, loved listening to the lilt that he made when he sang.

Then after a while, they enjoyed the silence. They listened to the chirping of the crickets and the quiet sound of the river. Hillary sat between his legs marveling at the moment.

Suddenly, Hillary moved and stood up, "Is the water deep?" She asked.

Bill looked at her confused, "In this area, no."

Then she did something that Bill did not anticipate, she started taking off her clothes. When she was already stark naked, Bill gaped at her exposed back facing him. The light of the moon reflected on her body. If he thought that she was beautiful then, he never thought how beautiful she was with nothing to wear but the moonlight.

She looked over her shoulders and seductively asked him, "Join me?"

It took a minute for Bill to react, he only did so when Hillary started walking towards the river. Bill hurried to take off his clothes joining her.

Bill tried doing skinny dipping before but he was not able to enjoy skinny dipping with anyone, not even with Jessica.

Skinny dipping at that time felt like being one with the nature.

Although the water was too cold, he couldn't feel it with the heat that he felt at that moment.

Hillary turned to him a smile was playing on her lips, but Bill's gaze was pure hunger. She basked at the heat of his stare, when she was near to touched, Bill tugged her arm and crushed her to him, his lips locking with hers.

Bill could feel the heat of her body in spite of the cold. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck while their tongues parried. They pressed their bodies closer. Bill's hands wrapped around her.

They took their time kissing each other. Bill kissed her languidly. He enjoyed the caress of her tongue against his. He wanted them to enjoy each other all throughout the night. Unhurriedly, uninhibitedly.

Hillary pulled back to catch her breath, then leveled her face to him. Her nose almost touching his. Bill's hand made a lazy circled on her lower back.

"Bill...?" She whispered.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Are we sure that there are no leeches here?"

Bill barked a laugh echoing in the night.

His shoulder was still quaking when he answered her, "No, Darlin'. No leeches in here."

"Okay, at least we are clear on that."

"But there are frogs."

"WHAT THE HELL—" but she caught the laughter in his eyes. And she figured that he was teasing her again.

Hillary moved closer until she could put her chin in his shoulder.

"You enjoy teasing me."

Bill nipped the skin on her shoulder. "Well, yeah, I enjoy teasing you. In fact..." The hand on her back moved to touch her on her core making her caught her breath.

"In fact," Bill repeated, "I think I'll tease you some more tonight."

A moan broke from her lips when Bill prodded her entrance. He caressed the lips with his long finger.

He pulled back to see her face. He loved seeing her face in the heat of love making. She was passionate, and responsive to his touch.

Her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, her breathing ragged.

"Adjust your legs, Darlin'," Bill whispered instructing her. She adjusted her legs by loosening the grip on his waist so he could access her easily.

"There," He approved, his voice rough. He inserted his two fingers caressing her walls. 

He wasn't exactly thrusting his fingers, he was just stroking her slowly, too slowly in fact that it was driving Hillary insane.

Bill could feel her muscles gripping his finger.

"Please," she panted.

"Sssh, don't come yet, Darlin'. Enjoy it."

She nodded then rested her head on his shoulder, succumbing on the sensation that he was working on her.

"God, you're so hot." He groaned feeling the heat inside her.

It seemed that he wasn't at all in a hurry to give her release, or them for that matter. Because while Hillary could feel him hard against her, he wasn't doing anything yet. So she decided to tease him back. She tightened her legs around him, moving her body closer until his hardness pressed against her folds. Then she started moving her hips up and down rubbing him against her.

Bill smiled knowing what she was doing, but he took his shaft away. It made Hillary hiss in frustration.

"I can't... Please..." She moaned.

Bill felt her body quake from unspent desire. She shut her eyes closed focusing, hoping she could hold it longer. She bit her lips when he pressed his thumb on his hardened nub.

"Do you want me, baby?" He asked moving his thumb in a circular motion.

"Please, Honey." She begged. 

Bill saw her bite her lips tightly almost drawing blood from holding herself, so he took pity at her struggle.

"Alright, I'll take care of you." He conceded.

"Hold me," he told her. He pulled her closer then held his shaft positioning it at her entrance.

Hillary moaned when she moved down on him.

_Finally._

"Take me," Bill encouraged. "Ride me, Darlin’." He rasped starting to feel her work on him. 

She took control, and rode him hard and fast, impaling herself on him.

Bill grunted, but she was relentless. And Hillary was in no way going to stop. Bill marveled at her beauty at that moment: her body wet, the rivulets of water like diamonds in her body, the moonlight reflecting on the creaminess of her skin. She was lost in her own passion. She was wild, and at her own nature.

She was his mare, and he was her stallion. But he let her take him according to her pace, according to what her body needed.

Soon he felt her gripped him hard, and she moaned low in her throat. Her thighs stiffened, her back arched, and head thrown reaching her climax.

Bill wanted to join her, so he thrust once, twice, hard, and fast. His mouth sucking the skin just beneath her collarbone.

“Come with me, baby.” He told her.

“Too soon,” she rasped. 

“I’ll help you.”

Bill reached for her nub rubbing it. Bill gritted his teeth holding himself from coming first, then finally, he felt her inner muscles quaking, then soon enough, she reached her climax the second time.

He waited until she reached hers first,  until he allowed himself to let go and poured himself inside of her.

Hillary's legs released his waist, and she sagged against him. Her cheek pressed on the hard wall of his chest. Bill, on his part, held her while praying for his legs not to give in. But they clutched each other for support. Utterly spent, and bone tired. His arms wrapped around her, his hands moving on her back caressing her.

Bill whispered praises on her ears, while kissing the side of her face. 

This one… This woman was his, just as he was hers. And he intended to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´∀｀；) I KNOWWW YOU ARE ASKING IF SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU'LL KNOW NEXT CHAPTER, I swear! And I'm not shouting, I'm just reiterating. I'm not teasing you. I wanted to do it here but this is already 3.5K worth of words so I don't want to add that part yet. Anyway, yeah, so yeah, Friday's coming. LOL. I'm tired. but I love you all.
> 
> Please be kind, and gentle. （⌒▽⌒）


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere in downtown Arkansas the bell in a local shop clanged prompting the guy in the counter to look at the newly arrived customer. The guy who entered wore custom made Italian slacks and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

A professional probably, he thought.

At one look, the guy from the counter knew that the customer is probably not all too familiar with the items he sold.

The customer turned to look around before his eyes landed on him.

“Can you get me a good one?” The customer asked.

The guy in the counter turned his head to the side assessing the customer. This customer had a rich accent, probably not around in Arkansas.

“Do you have a license?” He asked.

The guy in the suit showed him his license. The guy in the counter snorted looking at it. He gave the customer a last glance before he handed him back his license.

“What for?” He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

“Protection? I thought it’s best to get one of these for my own protection.”

The guy behind the counter arched his brow, then turned around to look at the items that they were selling. He glanced first at the long range one. Nope, certainly not that one. He walked further to the shelves and stopped at the counter before taking the silver one.

Ah, this one. Certainly this one.

The guy in the counter went back to his customer now looking around.

“I got ya a really good piece, here, sir. A nine millimeter Desert Eagle pistol for a guy like you, you may want this one.”

The customer looked at the gun uncomfortably then he looked at the guy in the counter taking in confidence from the guy.

“This one will protect ya, I assure you.”

###

_“Can you really do it?”_

_Bill turned his head to the passenger seat to look at Jessica, and he gave her a smirk._

_“Of course, you go to sleep.”_

_He glanced at the dashboard to look at the clock. 11:20 PM  It reflected. It was too dark at this road. Bill exhaled thinking how long the drive would be, then he turned his head to look again at the passenger seat, but couldn’t make out Jessica’s face. But Bill knew it was her sitting next to him._

_Bill looked at the road, focusing, and keeping himself awake._

_He slightly shook his head, before he glanced again at his wife, who had her hand atop her stomach._

_He’ll be a father soon. They will have a child soon enough._

_He wondered what their newborn will be: a boy? A girl?_

_His lids were getting heavy. He closed his eyes briefly, just briefly, but when he opened them he was greeted with blinding lights._

_Then everything went dark._

_It was all darkness until he opened his eyes, and they were already underneath the water._

This is your nightmare, Bill. This is just a nightmare.

_But he could save them now, he could. He knew he could. He could save Jessica. He turned his head to look at the rescue divers approaching him. He immediately reached out to Jessica to save her but the diver held his arm pulling him._

_Bill extended his arm but they were separated by the window of the car. He still couldn’t get her._

_The ending was still the same to his frustration. He knew this, this was his nightmare. He had to get her. He needed to save her. Even only this time, he had to save her._

_He fought the diver pulling him, but then the car continued to plunge in the darkness._

_He knew what would come next, Jessica looking up at the window, her eyes full of terror, her hand on her stomach._

_Their child._

_S a v e u s_

_Bill looked at her, only this time, he wasn’t looking at Jessica’s face but Hillary’s._

_Bill thrashed fighting harder against the grip of the rescuer. Bill reached out but he couldn’t get her._

_No! Not Hillary. Not her. Not this time, he thought._

_He can’t have this happen. Not even in his nightmare._

_But the diver had been pulling him away. He watched Hillary touched her stomach, her hand pressing against the window but the car continued to plunge._

_NO._

_No, not her. Please, not her._

Wake up, Bill, he thought.

_Wake up._

_Her eyes, her terrified eyes. Their child._

Bill woke up with a start, his chest heaving from exertion. He fluttered his eyes adjusting to the fact that it was all a dream.

He flinched when he felt Hillary touched his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Bill looked around trying to convince himself that he was safe, that Hillary’s safe, that they were in his bedroom. He wasn’t driving, they were not underwater. She was safe, and dry.

“Nightmare?” She asked whispering, her eyes full of concern and worry.

Bill looked at her before he nodded.

“Is it back?” She asked, then reached to wipe the sweat from his forehead using her hand.

“It’s nothing, let’s go back to sleep,” Bill assured, and he leaned down to kiss her temple.

They returned laying on the bed, Hillary turned to her side so Bill could put his arms around her stomach in a spoon position.

He pressed a kiss on the exposed skin on her shoulder, but his thought was somewhere else. He couldn’t shake the fear that enveloped him because the nightmare felt all too real, but he knew better this time. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Hillary. He won’t.

###

It was morning the next day, and Bill was in his office reading the papers that Anthony gave him when Hillary came barging into his office panicking.

“I couldn’t find Lilly,” She announced.

Bill stood in alarm and went to her. Hillary turned looking around, then she brushed her hair away from her face.

“Where was the last time that you were with her?”

“I wasn’t with her. I woke up…” She shook her head, “And she was gone. I have been looking around, but I couldn’t find her.”

Bill clutched her arm, tugging her out of his office.

“I asked the people if they had seen her and they said they didn’t.”

They headed out of the hotel, Bill turned his head looking for Anthony.

“Where’s Anthony?” He asked a passing staff.

“He was already searching the grounds.”

Bill turned to Hillary, “How long has she been missing?”

Hillary shrugged, then shook her head, “an hour or two? I am not exactly sure.”

Bill could feel that her mind was racing, and noticed that her gaze was unfocused.

Bill touched the side of her face, “I’ll look for her, alright?” When Hillary seemed not listening. Bill gripped her chin turning her gaze to his. “I’ll find her and I’ll bring her back to you.”

Hillary took a deep breath then nodded. Bill let go of her arm and started looking.

“Buddy!” Bill shouted, looking for the dog knowing that Buddy had been spending his time with her. He should be able to track her.

“Buddy!” Bill repeated, then he whistled.

After a few minutes, Buddy appeared wearing his cape, his tail wagging. He ran towards Bill jumping. Bill met him.

“Down boy,” Bill said holding him.

“Where is she, Buddy?” He asked holding the dog’s face. “Where is Lilly?”

Buddy barked then moved away from Bill’s touch and started wagging his tail. Bill followed him, but he stopped momentarily when Hillary caught up with him.

“Do you think he knows where Lilly is?” She asked.

“I believe so.”

Buddy brought them away from the hotel until they got into the stables. Bill’s heart was thudding hard and loud against his chest afraid that Lilly might have wandered in the stables alone. Buddy turned to look at them as if ensuring that they were following him.

“Lilly?” Bill shouted.

Bill turned and saw the wooden door to Zeus’ stall was opened. His heart tripled in beating. He hurried, alarmed because he knew that no one would leave the door to Zeus’ stall opened unless he would be out for a run.

He prayed that he wouldn’t find Lilly there because Zeus’ can be wild. He had seen men thrice of Lilly’s size getting kicked and harmed by Zeus.

He turned the corner and saw Zeus still eating a hay. Relaxed, and calmed.

Zeus turned to him aware that his master was around. Bill touched his flank, feeling the horse’s reaction. His turned to look at the other side, and there he saw Lilly laying on top of the hay.

“Lilly!” Bill blurted.

Hillary followed where Bill was looking, and she hurried when she saw Lilly laying on the hay.

“Lilly, baby!” Hillary cried.

They went to Lilly, and she woke a little disoriented. She fluttered her eyes and squinted at them.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked.

Bill kneeled in front of her holding her, touching her ribs, turning her around looking for any sign if she was hurt.

“Are you hurt?” Bill asked.

Lilly yawned, then her brows furrowed in confusion. “Whath?” She asked.

Bill continued to inspect her.

“I fell athleep,” she said rubbing her eyes.

“Lilly! Don’t you dare do that again!” Hillary scolded her, her voice high. “Do you know how much you scared me?!” She asked, her eyes wide in anger.

Bill turned to Hillary from the sound of her voice. She reached out to gripped Lilly’s arm to make Lilly looked at her.

Lilly caught Hillary’s anger, and she immediately reacted. Her lips quivered, and her eyes started to collect tears. Lilly’s shoulder started to quake while she whimpered and cried.

“I wanthed to played with him,” She sobbed.

Hillary pressed her palms against her eyes too distressed.

“I told you not to go to the stables alone! You—“ She could have said something more, but Bill touched her arm.

Bill stood between Hillary and Lilly. He held Lilly’s shoulder, his body turned to Hillary.

“You need to get some air, Darlin’,”  Bill whispered against Hillary’s temple. He felt the tremors on her body from her anger and was probably holding herself. But the more she spent time there scolding Lilly she might end up saying something she would regret.

“I’ll talk to her,” Bill said, feeling Lilly clutching his jeans holding on his legs.

Hillary didn’t move, still upset. “She could have hurt herself if she went to other stall and the horse got scared and reacted on their instinct—“ She shook her head trying not to imagine the worst.

“I’ll talk to her, go, take some air.” Bill cooed.

Hillary nodded, she didn’t say anything more and went out of the stables.

“Mama!” Lilly cried, seeing her mother just outside the stables.

Lilly was also upset, when Bill carried her on his arm, she was still sobbing. Bill reached into his pocket, took out his handkerchief and held it against her nose.

“Blow,” he told her.

Lilly blew her nose until she could breathe better.

“Mama,” she whispered still looking at Hillary.

“She’s just taking some air, Darlin’. Listen to me—“ Bill said, his calm voice got Lilly’s attention. She turned her head to look at him.

“Your mother had been looking for you for almost an hour, and it’s natural that she was upset. She went to my office crying because she thought you were harmed. You don’t do that again, a’right?”

Lilly nodded.

“You don’t want to upset your mom, right?”

She nodded again.

Bill kissed her cheeks. “Good girl. Come, let’s go to your mom, and say you’re sorry.”

She nodded.

Bill allowed her to slide down from him, then held her hand. They approached Hillary who was trying to compose herself.

She turned when she felt them come near.

“Thorry,” Lilly whispered reaching to hold her hand, her cheeks pink.

Hillary was still angry, but she relented and went down on her haunches so she could look at her daughter.

“Don’t do that again, okay?” She whispered.

Lilly nodded, Hillary reached out to wipe her tears and carried her.

Lilly’s arms automatically went around her neck, her head resting on Hillary’s shoulder. Bill smiled and stepped closer to press a kiss on each of their blonde hair.

###

It was the third time that day that Hillary slept. She noticed that she had been sleeping a lot for the past few days. She had been wondering why she was getting tired a lot easily. She was dozing in the rocking chair on Bill’s roof deck when she woke up because Bill kissed her.

“You look so well rested there,” He teased, his face few inches away from her, his arms propped on the both side of the arm rest.

Hillary smiled weakly, then closed her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes worried.

“I’m really just tired,” Hillary yawned. “Where’s Lilly?” She added.

“She was in your bedroom, playing. You missed the new movie we watched.”

But Hillary didn’t feel like returning the banter, and Bill could feel how withdrawn she was, “I am starting to get really worried about you now, what’s wrong?”

Hillary smiled, then reached to cup the both side of his face, “I love how easily worried you are,”

Bill smiled, and sincerely told her, “When it comes to you I am a little more sensitive.” Her hands crawled to the back of his neck pulling him closer, Bill hovered just a mere inch away from her lips.

“A little sensitive from my needs?” She asked flirting with him.

“Ah-hah,” he agreed before he closed the distance to give her a peck on her lips.

He pulled back, and reached for her hand, “Let’s go! You don’t want to spend the time sleeping,” He cajoled.

Hillary laughed.

###

That night while they were spending time watching in Bill’s bedroom with Lilly in between them eating grapes when Hillary suddenly felt her stomach turned. Initially, she held it by taking a few swallows and deep breaths, but then she gagged, and immediately, she rolled out of the bed and hurriedly went to the comfort room.

Lilly seemed not bothered too busy enjoying the movie. Bill, however, followed. He went to the bathroom and automatically helped her. He rubbed her back, while she threw up. Hillary heaved, then once more her stomach purged all contents.

Bill reached for the towel and wiped her mouth, then he got her a glass of warm water while she sat on the bowl. Bill pressed the glass on her lips helping her drink.

He furrowed his eyebrows waiting for her to finish the drink when he asked, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

She looked up at him, “I never really considered it, but I think I could be.”

Bill went down on his haunches until he could look at her eyes, “We can check on the clinic tomorrow, but what made you say about you never really considered it?”

Hillary stood up, and Bill automatically assisted her. “Well, after Lilly, Peter wanted us to have another baby. But we were never successful, my doctor said that I have endometriosis.” Hillary saw the blank look from Bill, then she added for clarity. “The chances of me getting pregnant was slim to none. I thought I wouldn’t conceive again. Besides, I’m already in my forties, so I thought I my chances I wouldn’t have any chance.”

Bill bit his lips, then said, “Well, apparently, with my virility, we shouldn’t be surprised.” Hillary laughed, and turned to face him.

“Do you want to have my child?” She asked putting her arms around his neck.

Bill leaned until he could touch his forehead against hers, “to be the father again this time,” he whispered reaching out to touch her stomach, “would be a blessing,” he ended kissing her forehead.

“We’ll visit the doctor first thing tomorrow, a’right?”

Hillary nodded.

“We’ll have to break it to Lilly. I hope she’ll be glad.”

Bill laughed, “She will be ecstatic, to be the knight to protect her little sister or brother, would be her new role.”

When they got back to the bedroom, Lilly was already asleep sprawled on the bed. They both looked at her sleeping form.

Hillary turned to him, “Are we going to put her back to her bedroom?”

Bill sighed, “Do you want her to sleep here?”

Hillary laughed, “What’s with the sigh?” She knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

He pursed his lips, “Well, that would mean, me not having you tonight, and would mean me wearing my PJ’s.”

She giggled, “Sometimes I think you are an incorrigible randy man.”

Bill chuckled, pressing his lips on her ear, “I can’t help it, you are just an amazing woman.” But that night instead of them sleeping alone together, they had Lilly sleep in between them.

They got the confirmation the morning came, they were in the hospital and the doctor returned to them telling her that she was two months pregnant. Bill was so ecstatic with the news that he was the first one to break the information to his staff.

Their staff welcomed the news with congratulations and best wishes.

“I cannot wait for her to give birth,” Bill told Father Martin who was sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

“I am so happy for you both, you deserve this blessing.”

“You know, I am thinking, I know it’s too soon, and our relationship was a whirlwind, but I am contemplating of us getting married.”

Father Martin smiled, “Why are you hesitant?”

Bill sighed, “To be honest, she’s going back to New York. I’m not sure when, but she told me that once her book finishes she’ll have to go back there.”

“And…?”

“And I don’t want her to go back there alone, not when Peter is around, you know. And not that she is carrying my babe.”

“Then accompany her?”

Bill rubbed the muscle behind his neck, “Her staying in New York is indefinite. I cannot stay in New York for so long. I have a business to run here.”

Father Martin turned to look at him, “Business again?”

Bill caught what he meant, Father Martin was referring to the accident when he had prioritized his work in exchange for Jessica’s safety.

“Alright, you’re correct. Maybe I just don’t know how it will work for both of us. She lives in New York, I live here. I’m not sure if she’ll give up her life in New York to be with me.”

“Have you asked her?”

Bill shrugged, “No, not yet. I am a little scared to bring up the topic because that would mean me asking a whole lot of thing from her.”

Father Martin smiled, “Well, she doesn’t have to give up her life in New York entirely, you both can work to compromise something.”

Bill returned the smile, “I’d talk to her tonight.”

He was about to say something more when Asha knocked on the door. “Hillary issued this payment for her stay in the hotel.” She said handing him the check.

“Where is she?” He asked.

“At the patio with Lilly,” Asha told him.

Bill watched first Hillary and Lilly hanged out together. Lilly was showing off her drawings at Hillary, while she listened to Lilly’s explanation. He smiled knowing soon, she would be sitting in the same position, with Lilly telling her about her adventures, or showing off her skills to her while Hillary would be nursing their baby.

He smiled gently, his heart full.

Hillary was still laughing when Bill reached them and he kissed the back of her head. Hillary turned to him beaming.

“Papa!” Lilly exclaimed immediately going to him, extending her arms for him to carry her. Bill indulged her and scooped her in his arms.

He reached for the chair with his other hand, and pulled it near Hillary. He settled Lilly on his lap.

“What are you both doing?” He asked.

“I wath showing, Mama my drawingth.” She said, reaching for her drawing book showing it off him.

Bill looked at her drawing with stick figures.

“That’h you, Mama, me, and the baby, and then thith ith Butthy,” she said proudly.

Bill smiled kissing her cheek. “Why don’t you show your drawings to Father Martin? He’s in the dining room, sweetheart.”

Lilly’s eyes widen in glee, “Oh, Father Marthin!”

She slid down from Bill’s lap then went hurriedly in the dining room. When Lilly was no longer in sight, Bill turned to Hillary.

“Asha said that you handed her a check, why is that?”

Hillary stared at him blankly, wondering why he was asking, “I’m paying for our stay?”

Bill reached for her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. “You don’t have to pay.”

Hillary shook her head, “Admittedly, we never planned for this relationship, but I don’t want people to think that I took an advantage. Besides, we went here as your customer, it’s just that we ended up together. I’ll totally feel bad if we don’t pay. But regardless, I’m paying for our stay.”

Bill hesitated, but Hillary pressed, “Don’t convince me, I’m paying and it’s final.”

Bill chuckled, “Aye, ma’am,” then he added, “Can you imagine that?”

He tugged her hand until he had her sitting on his lap. He intertwined their fingers. Hillary leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Imagine what?” She asked.

“It’s amazing how our relationship turned out, you came here as a guest, you ended up being the most important person to me now.”

Hillary smiled, and leaned to kiss him. When she pulled back, Bill joked, “Just to let you know, I’m not giving you a discount.”

She giggled and crinkled her face, and told him sarcastically, “How magnanimous of you.” Bill laughed kissing the smile off her lips.

###

Away from them, inside his rented car, Peter placed the binoculars down. He gripped the steering wheel hard until he his knuckles turned white. He looked at pictures he glued in the dashboard during the good times. Him, Hillary, and Lilly.

He leaned on the steering while until he pressed his forehead against it.

“Why did you do this to us, Hillary?! WHY?” He shouted, his tears streaming down his cheek.

“I love you, why did you do this to us?!” He cried.

It took Peter some minutes before he could calm down. He leaned against the headrest of the seat, his eyes closed. He kept on remembering Bill’s face when he confrontation him. How Bill gripped his collar and told him:

_“Remember this, you bastard, if you come near my family again, I wouldn’t think twice about hurting you.”_

Peter took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

Family! How dare he? That son of a bitch would see soon, he thought.

He turned his eyes to look at the case of the pistol he bought earlier.

That Bill would certainly see soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me four days to update, but I was really swamped with work and school from Friday to Saturday last week, and I was only able to write and had it proofread by Sunday. Can I get a shout out to [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/)? She helped me with the past few entries and was critical but very forgiving. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA.
> 
> Anyway, we are on chapter 14th! 3 ot 4 more chapters to go and this one will be finished. Yay! ❤  
> Thank you so much guys for your continued support and encouragement. Sometimes I keep on knocking myself regarding how I write but those people who reached out to me to tell me where my weaknesses are, and strengths really helped a lot. ❤ Thank you, and I love you all. Thank you for being critical, because it helps me to become a better writer.
> 
> Talk to you next time, loves.
> 
> Please be gentle and kind. :)


	15. Chapter 15

A smile appeared on Hillary's lips when she felt a hand ran through her legs then up to her thighs, her night dress hiking up to her hips. Even with her eyes closed, she knew exactly to whom the hand belonged.

"Rise and shine, Darlin'," Bill's husky voice greeted her.

She kept her eyes closed, though she felt him hover above her. She felt the hard plane of his body deliciously pressing against her.

"Not yet awake?" He asked nuzzling her neck. 

"Just a few minutes more," she responded, her voice hoarse from sleep and from the fact that she was getting turned on.

Bill chuckled, then he ran his mouth on the column of her neck.

"Last night was not yet enough? You still want some more, baby?" He asked, his hand moving from her waist down to her buttocks, cupping her, adjusting her hips to accommodate him.

Hillary made a sharp intake of breath feeling him hard against her, prodding against her entrance. She felt a little tender, and sore from last night's lovemaking. But she wanted him, and she was ready again for another round.

She whimpered in agreement. She moved her hand to the back of his neck pulling him for a kiss.

But before Bill could kiss her, she pushed him off prompting Bill to fall from the bed. She immediately reacted when she heard small rapid steps approaching the bedroom, and she knew exactly who it was before the door could open.

"Mama! Ith breakfast!" Lilly announced impatiently. She held the doorknob, her body in the gap between the door and the frame.

Hillary pulled the blanket up against her chest and feeling her heart beating hard.

"Yes, I-I'll be there," she stammered.

"Hurry uf! We hath baconth!" She said her face crinkled from annoyance.

"Alright, close the door. I'll just take a shower."

"Where'th Papa?" She asked peeking around the room.

Hillary shrugged, "I'm sure he's just somewhere."

Lilly humphed, "I hath been looking for him."

"I'm sure he's just around. You go now, I'll follow."

Lilly nodded accepting her answer. "Okay, hurry, okay?"

Hillary nodded before Lilly closed the door.

When Hillary heard that the door clicked and she could no longer hear Lilly's footsteps she rolled over until she reached the edge of the bed and looked at Bill laying on the floor laughing.

"Tell me to close the door next time—"

Hillary joined him laughing by the hilarity of what happened.

"That was close," Bill said in between his laugh.

"If you only saw your face!" Hillary blurted, her shoulder still quaking. Bill propped himself on his elbows looking at her face smiling because of how happy he was at the moment. In fact, ever since she became a part of his life, he never felt this light, this euphoric.

He reached out to touch her lips, "You make my heart full."

Hillary's laugh died down, and she extended her neck to kiss him and Bill met her halfway by extending his.

It was a light peck, it was so light she might have kissed the wind.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Hillary smiled in acknowledgment, "We better take a shower before Lilly comes back."

Bill nodded, he stood up and pulled her up.

Lilly was already eating when they arrived. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance. Hillary went to her and kissed her cheeks. She immediately rubbed it.

"Whath took you thow long?" She asked glaring while munching her hard boiled eggs.

Bill chuckled at her disgruntled face. 

"Sorry, we thought we had to be presentable so we showered first," Hillary replied smiling at her.

But Lilly seemed not listening but instead said, "There'th no more baconth."

Bill leaned to kiss her hair, "We'll ask them for more bacon. What do you say?"

Lilly beamed, "You woulddddd?"

"Yep! For you and your upcoming sibling."

Hillary smiled, then she looked at Bill when he reached out to intertwine his fingers with her.

"So are you excited to see your sibling soon?" Bill asked watching Lilly slice a pancake. She looked up at him chewing and nodding at the same time.

"Yeth!"

Hillary smiled, then she sliced a portion of the pancake, and fed it to him. 

Bill was still chewing, when Lilly asked: "When will my thibling arrive?"

"Uh, seven months from now."

Lilly nodded reaching for her glass of milk. Lilly was so excited to drink that the milk spilled on the side of her mouth.

Hillary immediately reached out. "Easy, Sweetheart."

When Lilly took down the glass, she wiped her mouth using the back of her arm.

"Where will she come from?" 

Hillary tapped her tummy. "She's in here," then she reached the side of Bill's mouth with the napkin to wipe syrup on the side.

Bill reached his glass of milk when Lilly asked, "But how did my thib got there?" 

Bill choked on his drink choked on his drink not expecting Lilly's question.

Hillary stared at Lilly her cheeks pink. She blinked repeatedly but then answered her in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, do you remember the time that we have watched how the caterpillar became a butterfly?"

Lilly nodded, while Hillary reached out to help Bill clean up. Hillary was giggling while she did so.

"Andddd?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Well, your sibling is currently going through the same process—"

Lilly's eyes widen, "My thibling ith going to be a buttherfly?"

Hillary laughed, "I mean it will also take time for her to become like you."

Lilly nodded, then pointed on her tummy. "So ith there?"

"Yep!" Hillary nodded.

Lilly went down from her chair then went to Hillary. "May I thouch?"

Hillary smiled, and she reached for Lilly's hand urging her to come near. Lilly excitedly touched her small tummy.

She turned her eyes to Hillary, her eyes full of wonder.

"Ith amathing, Mama."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

Lilly gaped, "She can hear me?"

Hillary nodded although she knew that the baby wouldn't be able to hear her yet.

Lilly came closer her mouth a few inches away from Hillary's tummy.

"You're my litthle thib, Imma protheck you, an love you."

Hillary turned to Bill her eyes glassy with tears. Bill pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Lilly turned to them smiling, "Okay, we thalked, now leth eat again."

 ###

That afternoon Bill was walking with Hillary in the woods, they were talking about what was happening on the farm and her going back to New York.

"Why was Anthony again in the town?" She asked

"Checking with the clients. He'll have to stay there until tomorrow," Bill said, then he asked, "When will you go back to New York?"

Hillary kept her eyes on the ground.  "Four weeks from now? I already signed a contract with my publisher even before we had our vacation here. Now that I finished the draft and revision I have to meet them to finalize the whole thing, the fifth week would be the Press conference."

Bill suddenly felt deflated thinking about the distance between them.

Hillary turned to him, "I will really be happy if you can come."

Bill stared at her weighing his response, "I cannot commit to the fourth week because I have to prepare the farm for the upcoming winter, but I promise that I will be there by the fifth."

Hillary sighed, Bill turned to her then held her chin tipping it up to make her look at him. 

"I want you to know that as much as it upsets you, it makes me unhappy too."

Hillary nodded her head, "I'm going to miss you."

Bill smiled, touched that she admitted that she would miss him. He leaned kissing her forehead, "Don't worry, I promise I'll be there. In the meantime, we have to head back to the hotel. I'll have to be on the farm in a while. It quite sucks not to have Anthony around."

Hillary giggled, "so besides being a rancher now, you're a farmer too this week?"

Bill smiled lazily, "that, and a pseudo step-father too to an imaginative kid, and a boyfriend too, to an amazing woman."

She was still laughing when she responded, "She must be a lucky woman."

He smirked, "Indeed she is."

###

That night Bill, Hillary, and Lilly were laying on a comfortable cushion that Bill placed on the roof deck so they could watch the stars. He had been wanting to do this for the past few nights but never had a chance until that night. He laid in between Hillary and Lilly, both of them pillowing his arms.

"Do you see that one?" Bill said pointing at the stars.

"Whath?"

"That's Sagittarius."

"I can'th see."

Hillary laughed, Bill moved to sit up. He touched Lilly's hand and started drawing at the sky.

"Close your one eye, Sweetheart." He said drawing the Sagittarius by connecting them.

"Wow, thath a Thaggitharfus?" She said crinkling her nose having a difficulty saying it.

Hillary giggled and she sat up, joining them. "Baby, it's Sa-gi-tta-r-ius." Hillary helped.

"Thaggitharthus."

Hillary smiled, then whispered against Bill's shoulder, "We really need to correct her lisp."

Bill smiled, "We'll have someone help her."

"Whath elth, Papa?" Lilly asked her head tipped up.

Bill reached for her hand and started connecting another one.

"That's a big dipper."

"Oh, I can see that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Can you draw some for us?" Bill encouraged.

Lilly pursued her lips, thinking.

"You are always fascinated with the stars." Hillary observed staring at the sky shining with stars.

"There's something so beautiful with them."

"I can thee an octhuputh."

Bill's eyes widen, "Can you show me, Sweetheart?"

Lilly started pointing and connecting the stars.

Bill turned to her, "That's amazing."

She looked up at him, "Can I go there, Papa?"

Bill smiled and kissed her forehead, "There are people who goes out in the outer space, Darlin', we call them astronauts."

"Athronauths?"

Bill nodded.

"Can I be an athronauth?"

"You can be anything you want to be."

Lilly nodded, "Okay, I'll be an athronaut and go tooh the thars."

"We'll write a letter to the Astronauts and ask how you can be an Astronaut."

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed then she leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Papa." She said.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

Lilly laid back then stretched her small legs upward trying to reach her toes, she turned her interest to her toes than the sky.

Bill laughed, "What are you doing, Lilly? Look at the sky!"

"I'm sthill looking ath them, Papa. But I wath comparing my toes to the thize of the sthars."

"What do you mean?"

"If my thoes are bigger than ith."

Hillary laughed, "Yes, sweetheart, at this position, your toes are bigger."

Then as if Lilly remembered something, she sat up and said, "Ith the Litthel Printh there in the thars, Papa?"

Bill smiled, "Yes, sweetheart. The Little Prince is there in the sky."

Lilly laid on her back watching the stars. 

"I think he lives there" She said pointing randomly in the star.

"Yep, that's where he lives."

Then silence. 

Lilly spoke again, "Who elth lives in the stars?"

Bill smiled albeit a little sadly, "Those people who had left us."

Lilly gasped, "You mean my grandpapa lives there too?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, they are among the stars."

"So, they watch uth too?"

Bill nodded, he was about to say more when Lilly's attention diverted towards the topic about her sibling.

"Mama, you thaid that my thib in ith your tummy?" She asked sitting up.

Hillary nodded.

"How did she goth there?"

Bill chuckled knowing that it would test Hillary to answer her.

"Come here," Hillary said, Bill moved until Lilly sat next to Hillary.

"When you grow older, your body will change. You will get taller, you will grow bigger... Eventually, your body will be ready to have a baby."

"Buth how will I know?"

"How you will know when you will have a baby?"

Lilly nodded.

"When you meet someone you love. You will want to have a family with them. You will have your own Papa," Hillary said touching Bill, "then you will have kids, like me having you."

Lilly nodded.

"When ith will happen?"

"When you meet someone you love, and when your body is ready—meaning when you grow older."

Lilly nodded again.

"You love Papa then?

Bill smiled smugly, waiting for Hillary to smile. Hillary looked at him grinning.

"I love your Papa."

"Okay," then she turned to him. "You love Mama too?"

Bill sat up and kissed Hillary's temple. "I love your Mama, of course."

She nodded. "Okay, I underthand."

She asked more question about growing up. Although, they struggled to explain more about the baby they kept the terms and facts right.

Hillary laid in between Bill and Lilly, her shirt hiked up to expose her slight bulge. Lilly stared at it with her eyes wide in amazement.

"I came there too, Mama?" 

Hillary nodded. 

Lilly lightly placed her small hand atop the small bulge and started caressing it.

"Ith so thiny!" She observed grinning.

"It's still growing, Darlin'." Bill said pressing hislips at the back of Hillary's head. She reached up behind her to touch the side of his face.

Lilly leaned to kiss it. 

"Imma thake care of you, tither."

Hillary smiled, "You know it's a girl?"

Lilly nodded, "She whispered it tooh me."

"Come here, baby, and give us a good night kiss." Hillary said, slightly pulling her.

"Buth I want to thay with you," She pouted.

Hillary looked over her shoulder to look at Bill, and he nodded. 

"A'right, you can sleep with us."

"Yay!" Lilly hollered in glee, bouncing.

Hillary immediately held her, "No, bouncing, sweetheart."

Lilly turned to her smiling, "I'm thorry, Mama. I'm just happy. I'm thleeping here with you and Papa and with my thib."

Then they moved back to Bill's bedroom and watched a movie until Lilly fell asleep, but Bill and Hillary was still awake. They were having a hushed conversation. Hillary was laying on her side spooning Lilly, while Bill laid on his side spooning her, his hand splayed cupping her stomach.

"I've been thinking about this a lot…" Bill started, Hillary placed her hand atop his feeling the veins at the back of his hand.

"Thinking about what?"

"Christmas, do you want to spend it here?" 

Hillary smiled, "to be surrounded with the wonderful people, it would be a dream come true."

Bill kissed her nape, and she felt him smiled against her skin. "I cannot wait," he whispered. 

"Wait for Christmas?"

 Bill nodded, "By that time, your stomach would be bigger, and you're here and Lilly's here. I thought I'd hate Christmas, but you gave me something to always look forward to, you made me complete."

Hillary turned to him careful not to wake Lilly. She brushed his hair and stared at his blue eyes. Bill smiled looking at her face remembering how she looked like at the moment, he wanted to remember this, wanted to remember her. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked whispering.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to remember what you looked like right now."

"No need for you to do that, you'd always have me."

"I'm glad we're sure about that," he said laughing.

Bill touched her face and was about to say something when he stilled. Hillary looked up at him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Can you hear that?" Bill said a little alarmed. 

"Hear what?"

"The horses are neighing."

Hillary turned her head, "I can't hear anything."

Bill rolled out of the bed. "I'll just check."

Hillary held his arm, "Don't. You can check it tomorrow morning."

Bill smiled then leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Few minutes passed and Bill had not returned. Hillary checked up on Lilly to ensure that she was asleep before she decided to take her robe and check out what was keeping him.

She was on her way to the stables when she felt a sudden chill of the wind making the hairs on her arm stood up. She realized that some of the horses were freed. She knew something was wrong. It was there in the night. It was there in the blow of the wind. She couldn't clearly see in the darkness, but then she saw the door in the stables open. She hurried but immediately stopped when she saw that Bill standing just outside the stables talking to an angry and unstable Peter. 

"If you didn't come in the picture, I wouldn't lose her," Peter cried pointing what looked like a gun.

Hillary hid in the corner glad that Peter did not see her. Her pulse doubled, and she felt cold sweat broke out on her forehead. 

She had to do something. She needed to get a help.

She turned and went back to the hotel to wake up Asha. But when she was about to reach the hotel she heard a gunshot.

Once.

Twice.

Even though she wanted to go back to the stables she needed to reach Asha. She hurried waking her up.

"Asha, you need to call the police! Bill is in danger!" She announced, 

Asha woke up a little disoriented but she started moving. 

"I'll have to go back to check Bill. They were in the stables."

Asha nodded, "I'll follow, but be careful, Hillary."

Hillary nodded and ran going to the stables. Her mind was running, she was worried hoping that it did not hurt anyone. Unchecked, her tears already started to fall. She was so afraid that something might have happened to Bill. 

"Bill!" She cried when she reached him. 

Bill staggered clutching the side of his chest. He turned swaying, and he was about to fall when Hillary caught him. She pressed her hand on his wound. But he was too heavy, and Bill could not go on anymore in pain.

She helped him lay on his back. Bill stared at the sky, he took a deep breath.

"Where's Peter?" She asked, her hands trembling. 

Bill groaned, "Son of a bitch ran scared. God, that was painful." Bill said clutching the left side of his chest. Hillary touched his ashen face. 

"Where's the gun?"

"He dropped it. Fuck that hurts." He cried. Hillary took off her robe then removed his hand and looked at his wound.

"You're bleeding so much we need to stop it," She said, then she applied pressure on his wound.

"You need to keep on talking, Honey," Hillary instructed her voice wavered a little.

Bill nodded.

"C'mere, come here. Come lay here with me." 

Hillary laid down beside him, keeping her hands pressing on his wound.

"Look at the stars, they are beautiful tonight," Bill whispered.

Hillary nodded, her tears running on her temple. "Yes, they are pretty."

"No, but they are prettier than ever tonight."

Bill turned his head to kiss her forehead.

"Is the help coming?" He asked. 

"Yes, hold on, Baby. They'll come."

Bill held her closer, and tighter.

"Keep on talking," Hillary encouraged. 

Bill nodded. "Do you remember the first time that we have watched the stars in the roof-deck?" He asked.

Hillary nodded, "Yes."

"Do you remember that we've talked about paradise?"

"Don't... Don't you dare." Hillary warned.

"No, no. Let me finish." Bill said struggling, then added, "You've referred to my ranch as a paradise, and I said that it used to. But I haven't told you..."

Hillary sat up so she could look at his face, then she wiped the tears streamed from the corner of his eyes. Bill winced from the pain.

"You haven't told me what?" She whispered.

Bill closed his eyes, then swallowed, "That you brought it back to me. That you brought back Paradise to me, and I never had the chance to say that." He coughed. 

"And it is, we'll make it lovelier, Honey," Hillary said.

Bill reached to wipe her tears.

"For a short period of time, Darlin', you gave me the things that I thought I wouldn't experience again. You gave me a second chance to love. You taught me how to forgive myself. You made me happier. You gave me a child on my own."

She nodded.

"I love you, I love you so much, Hillary. God, I hope I can the chance to love you more."

Hillary shook her head then said angrily, "What are you saying?! You will be fine. We still have Christmas to share together. You will be with me when I give birth, we'll watch our children grow old together, okay?"

Bill did not respond. 

"You listen to me, William Jefferson Clinton. You cannot die on me. You cannot.... you cannot make me fall in love with you, father my child, and leave me alone!"

Bill smiled through his tears, "I won't... I'll always be with you." 

"Please, what will I tell Lilly?!" Hillary asked cupping his face.

"I'm sorry, don't cry, I'll be fine," Bill muttered.

Hillary laid next to him listening to his heart beat.

"It's so cold, Darlin'. It's so cold," he whispered, trembling.

Hillary turned to him holding him tighter, then she reached out to wipe the blood the slipped from the side of his mouth. Hillary pressed her lips to his temple while whispering her devotions to him.

But then it was just pure silence.

The night had never been eerier. It had never been quieter. Bill stared at the sky, a small smile broke on his face. He reached for her hand and kissed it. He held it against his chest. Hillary never felt that kind of fear shaking her to her core because she knew she just lost him.

"I love you, please don't leave me." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

The waiting was torture. Hillary had been up for almost five hours and it was draining her energy. It was already five in the morning when Father Martin arrived. He went wearing his black cassock, he surveyed the hallway where the nurse told him where Bill was taken and decided to go to the waiting area. There he saw Hillary sitting alone.

He approached her hurriedly, and Hillary looked up at him when he was already near. 

“How’s Bill?” He asked.

“He’s still in the operating room, he lost a lot of blood,” Hillary replied, tears running down her cheeks. “I might lose him,” She cried, Father Martin pulled and embraced her. 

“Don’t worry, Bill’s tough, he’ll make it.”

Father Martin gripped her chin to make her look up at him, “You haven’t slept yet, you need to go back home, and take a rest.”

Hillary shook her head, “I won’t be able to rest, not until Bill’s safe.” 

Father Martin nodded in understanding, but then he added: “I know you wanted to be with Bill every second, but you have to remember that you are carrying his child, you cannot stress yourself so much. Besides, it’s almost six in the morning, Lilly will soon wake up. You have to be there.”

Hillary didn’t move, she just sobbed. She was still torn between leaving Bill and taking a well-needed rest. She almost forgot that she was pregnant and was in delicate condition. So, she decided to take a rest.

She looked up at him, “Please call me when something comes up?” 

“I will,” Father Martin replied, “Anyway, I had the driver with me, I’ll take you to the car.”

###

Lilly woke up disoriented when she found out that she was alone in the bedroom. 

“Mama?! Papa!?” She called, but her voice only echoed in the bedroom.

She climbed down from the bed and looked around. She looked for her slippers, then looked up at the door when it opened and Buddy came in, his tail wagging.

“Where are they?” She asked, Buddy, barked and waited for her.

She just slipped her foot in when she heard Buddy growled. Lilly slowly looked up and saw Peter stood by the door.

“Daddy,” She whispered. 

Peter came in, he had to say goodbye, the police were on their way to the venue. He did not mean to shoot Bill, but he had been furious, and angry. He had known Bill had already won. He wouldn’t have shot, but Bill fought him, and tried to disarm him.

“Give me the gun, Peter,” Bill said through gritted teeth as they wrestled with the gun. Peter tightened his hold on the pistol, but Bill was fighting hard. He twisted his hand until he accidentally pulled the trigger.

_ Bang. _

His eyes widen, but the gun fired on the ground. Bill fought him harder and twisted his hand and they direct the gun upwards.

“You don’t want to do this, Peter,” Bill said struggling. “Give it up!” Bill barked, but Peter pushed him using his shoulder, prompting Bill to step back dislodging his hold on the pistol. Peter aimed at him and fired.

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

It was all that Peter remembered. Bill had staggered while Peter looked at his hand unbelieving what just happened. 

No. No, what have I done?! Peter thought. He looked at Bill who was clutching his chest, his robe now turned crimson red. Peter threw the gun and ran away terrified.

“Whath are you doing here, Daddy?” Lilly asked, her head tilted on the side. Buddy stood in between Lilly and the stranger. He growled, louder this time warning the stranger not to come closer.

“Butthy, he’s my daddy,” Lilly told the dog.

Peter looked at the dog, then he dragged his gaze to Lilly.

“I’m not going to stay long, little Dove,” He said using his term of endearment for Lilly.

“Why ith thath?” She asked coming closer to him, stretching her arms for him to pick her up.

Peter indulged and scooped her up. “I’m just going to say goodbye.”

Lilly nodded, she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Peter finally told her, “I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry.” He whispered smelling her baby scent. 

But then the police arrived they were standing in the hallway, their guns pointed directly at him, “Step away from the kid, mister, and raise your hands so we can see them!” The police announced.

“I’m not going to hurt her, I’m not going to hurt anyone!” Peter announced, he turned facing them still holding Lilly.

“Drop the kid, mister!” The police warned. 

“Goodbye, Little Dove,” Peter said and dropped a kiss on Lilly’s cheeks, and allowed her to slide down.

“Come here, Lilly!” Asha called who was standing next to the police. 

Lilly turned to look at her father the last time whose hands were up. “Goodbye, Daddy!” She said but Asha carried Lilly away from the scene, and Peter went to the police as calmly as possible. 

###

When Hillary arrived back in the ranch the police had briefed her of what happened while she was away. They said that Peter hid and was waiting for Lilly to wake up so he could say goodbye. Peter did not harm Lilly and was already in their custody. Hillary was horrified by the news but was relieved that Peter did not harm Lilly. Lastly, she was so glad that Peter was sent to jail.

She took a quick shower because she did not want Lilly to wonder what happened to her and find out what happened to Bill.  When she was done, she immediately went to the dining room where Lilly was having her breakfast.

Lilly was enjoying her bacon, and pancake when Hillary arrived. When Lilly saw her mother coming up at her, she stopped eating and dropped the pancake. 

“Mama!” She cried, and she climbed down from the chair.

“Lilly!” Hillary called, and she went to her and scooped her up.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked.

Lilly pulled back to look at her. “I’m okay, Mama. Daddy justh said bye bye. Where hath you been, Mama?”.

Hillary looked at her and brushed back her hair. “I just went to take care of something, have you finished your breakfast?”

Lilly shook her head, Hillary allowed her to slide down from her arms and then held her hand as they walk back where Lilly was having her breakfast.

They talked briefly, and when Lilly asked for the whereabouts of Bill, Hillary had evaded the question. She did so because she wasn’t ready yet to tell her where he was or what happened, she thought that she will tell her after she took her nap.

“Can I sleep for a while, baby? But can you promise me that you wouldn’t wander around?”

Lilly nodded. 

“Imma go to your bedroom after breakfast, Mama.”

###

Hillary laid on the bed briefly and was planning to call Father Martin to ask how Bill was when she fell asleep.

She knew it was just a dream, but then she saw it clearly how Bill hovered above her last night.

_ “Don’t, you can check it in the morning,” she told him. _

_ Bill smiled then pressed a kiss on her forehead. _

_ “I’ll be back, I promise.” He told her. _

_ Then it was all a blur in her head, she saw him fall from the ground, and how she pressed the wound on his shoulder to stop it from bleeding. _

_ Then another blur, this time she took him to the hospital, she was sitting in waiting room area when the doctor went to her. _

_ She looked at the blood stain on the doctor’s scrub. She cringed. _

_ “I’m sorry, but he did not make it,” the doctor announced. _

_ No, it can’t be. _

_ She can’t lose him. _

_ She cannot lose him, not this time. _

_ Her tears fell, but then suddenly she dreamed about the first time that Bill had taken her to the rooftop. He was sitting on the blanket that he had prepared then he tapped the pillow next to him. _

_ "C'mere, it's best viewed when you lie down." He said invitingly. _

_ She tipped her head up and thought that the stars looked like little diamonds that were spilled on the dark sky. They were just everywhere. _

_ But Bill seemed to be thinking of something else, he asked: "Do you think that the people we love, who have left us, were really there among the sky looking down at us?" _

_ She glanced at his profile. She looked at the side of his face remembering what he looked like. _

_ “You think there's a kind of paradise there somewhere?" Bill asked. _

_ "Like this paradise?" She asked. _

_ Bill grunted, "This is hardly a paradise." _

_ But then she remembered their last moments together. _

_ "C'mere, come here. Come lay here with me." _

_ Hillary laid down beside him, keeping her hands pressing on his wound. _

_ "Look at the stars, they are beautiful tonight," Bill whispered. _

_ Hillary nodded, her tears running on her temple. "Yes, they are pretty." _

_ "No, but they are prettier than ever tonight." _

_ Bill turned his head to kiss her forehead. _

_ Then fast forward to the event when Bill closed his eyes, and swallowed, "…you brought Paradise back to me, and I never had the chance to say that." He coughed. _

_ "And it is, we'll make it lovelier, Honey," Hillary said. _

_ Bill reached to wipe her tears. _

_ "For a short period of time, Darlin', you gave me the things that I thought I wouldn't experience again. You gave me a second chance to love. You taught me how to forgive myself. You made me happier. You gave me a child of my own." _

_ She nodded. _

_ "I love you, I love you so much, Hillary. God, I hope I can have the chance to love you more." _

_ Then everything was all bright, all light, and Hillary was squinting against the brightness. She was on the hill and Bill was approaching her, he was without his horse, wearing a white shirt, white pants, and a white cowboy hat. _

_ “Bill!” She called when she saw him. She ran to him and embraced him. _

_ “Thank God, I thought I had lost you.” She said, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled back to look at him. _

_ Bill smiled but it did not quite reach his eyes. He brushed back her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. _

_ “Let’s go?” Hillary asked, holding his hand. _

_ But Bill shook his head and then cradled her face, “I can’t go back, Hill. I can’t.” _

_ Hillary looked up at him, “What do you mean you can’t go back?” _

_ “I have to stay here. I cannot go with you.” _

_ “Please,” she said and turned her head to kiss the center of his palm. _

_ “I came to say  Goodbye,” Bill said his tears fell unchecked, but he was smiling at her. _

_ “Don’t… Don’t say Goodbye, please.” Hillary wept. _

_ But then ever so slowly he was enveloped in brightness until he was gone. _

“NO!” Hillary woke up with a start, then looked at her surrounding and knowing that she was just dreaming. She felt her heartbeat thudding hard against her chest. Her cheeks wet with tears. She turned to look around and found that she overslept. It was almost four in the afternoon.

Bill! She thought afraid. She tried to call Father Martin to no avail. She took a shower and thought that she’ll just go to the hospital. Besides, if something happened to Bill, she knew they would wake her up.

She went to the kitchen looking for Asha when Lilly went to her weeping.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” she asked, she went down on her haunches so she could look at Lilly straight in the eyes.

“Where’th Papa? I can’th find him. He hathen’th back yeth,” she said sobbing, she wiped her tears using the back of her arm.

“Ith he dead?” She asked.

Hillary gaped at her, “No, who told you that?”

“I heard people talk about him,” She said sadly, “I wanth him back, Mama.”

Hillary held her small body and told her matter-of-factly, “He’s not dead, but something happened.” Hillary closed her eyes trying to fight tears. 

“Whath happened?” Lilly asked pouting.

“Something happened to your Papa and he’s in the hospital right now.”

“Can I thee him?” She asked. 

“Okay, you come with me.”

###

When Hillary and Lilly arrived, they immediately went to Father Martin who was still in the waiting room with Anthony.

“Father Marthin!” Lilly shouted, running to him. 

“Here’s our Little Knight, how are you, Poppet?” Father Martin asked as he carried her in his arms.

“I’m fine, we’re vithing, Papa!” She grinned, and she dropped a kiss on Father Martin’s cheeks.

“How is he?” Hillary asked.

“He’s fine, he’s recovering. We already visited him earlier. You can visit him. We’ll let the doctor know that you are here so he can tell you his condition.”

It took them a few minutes before the Doctor arrived.

“Miss Rodham?” The doctor asked.

Hillary met him halfway and shook his hand. “Yes? How is he?”

“Mister Clinton lost a huge amount of blood, but we are glad that you put pressure on his wound because a few minutes more he would have sustained further brain damage for loss of blood. But what you did there helped a lot. It took us a while to find him a blood match, but we did, and he’s already recuperating. He’s still coma though. But you can visit him. He can hear you.”

Hillary and Lilly went wearing a scrub. Lilly was thrilled wearing one, but when they got there she looked at his sleeping form, the breathing apparatus on his nose, and the beeping monitor in his heart. 

Lilly went to him first and grasped his hand.

“Hello, Papa,” She whispered. 

Hillary helped her on the chair next to it. Lilly leaned until she could press her cheeks on his forehead. Her arms across his shoulders. Her freehand brushing his hair.

“I mith you thoday,” she whispered, “Mama thaid you were thleeping, but it’th already afternoon. You thould wake up.”

She slightly shook him, but he did not move. Lilly turned her head to Hillary, her lips quivering.

“Why ith he not waking up, Mama?” She asked, and blinked. “Ith he dead?” She added.

“Come here,” Hillary said pulling Lilly to embrace her. “He’s not dead, he’s really just asleep,” she replied, but little did she know, her tears fell too.

“Don’th cry, Mama. Don’th cry,” she said wiping her tears with her small hands.

Hillary nodded and kissed her cheeks. 

“Can I talk to your Papa now?” She asked, and Lilly nodded.

Lilly sat on the chair next to it, while Hillary went to stand near Bill and pressed her lips to his forehead. 

“Hello, Honey,” She said her tears fell on Bill’s smooth skin.

“I went to my doctor before I went here and… and the baby’s fine. Our baby has a very strong heartbeat just like you,” She bit her lips, then continued, “I want you to be better soon, alright? So, you can be with us, so we can watch the stars together. I love you, Bill.”

###

Days had passed and Bill remained unresponsive. Hillary spent day and night with him holding his hand. 

She remembered how she went through with Lilly; how she spent sitting next to the bed crying holding her little hand wishing for her to wake up. 

How surreal it was to be in the same position, to hold the hand of the person she loved whom Peter had hurt. Again.

“I’m sorry this happened to you. I’m sorry, Honey,” She whispered, kissing his fingers.

She met with the doctor asking why it was taking him longer to wake up. 

“That’s the thing about coma, we don’t know when he would wake up.”

Hillary knew that she had to go back to New York but she was delaying. Father Martin went to her while she was in the hospital. 

“Why don’t you go back to New York?”

Hillary kept her eyes to Bill, still holding his hand. “I don’t… I can’t…” She heaved a sigh and added, “I cannot leave him here.”

“Hillary—“ 

“Father Martin, I know you wanted me to go on, but I am not leaving the father of my child here alone.”

“He’s not gonna be alone. I’ll be here, we’ll be here, Bill would want you to go on. Nothing has changed.”

“But I want to be there when he wakes up.”

Father Martin came closer and pressed his hands on her shoulder. 

“You’ll be there when he wakes up, you have been stressing yourself about this, but it hasn’t changed anything. He’s still there. You worked hard on your book, so you better go.”

Hillary looked up at Father Martin, and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

“It’s been one week and a half, and he’s still not awake.” She shook her head, “I just want him back. I tried to comfort myself that he would be fine, but every day, I’m losing that hope.” She swallowed feeling her throat dry. “I’m afraid that if I go, he would slip from me…” She shook her head, “and I wouldn’t see him again.”

“He won’t leave you,” Father Martin said, “take a break, who knows,  after a week he’ll be back. We’ll call you.” He said firmly.

Hillary nodded, she thought that maybe she needed that, and maybe when the month will have ended, she’ll have Bill back. So, with her decision made, she stood up, pressed her lips on his forehead before she left. 

“You told me that you’ll be there in the fifth week. I’ll hold you to your promise.”

###

New York  
Weeks After

The microphone made a feedback sound, and Hillary smiled looking at the people in front of her: her friends, and her agent as she gave a press conference about her book. 

“Your book focused a lot about healing, can you tell us something about that?” Someone asked.

“In my book, I’ve shared my journey how I healed. It didn’t happen overnight, but along the way, I’ve come across people who again helped me to heal. What was important was the first decision that I had made, it was my decision to start all over again. To move forward. To be open again to trust, and to love.” She replied, thinking about the people she left in Arkansas: Father Martin, Asha, Anthony, and Bill. Her heart constricted thinking about Bill.

“What made you hopeful?” Someone threw the question.

She thought about Bill when he rode Zeus upon the hill. How amazing he was with Lilly, and how he held her stomach before they fell sleep. 

“There are a lot of things that made me hopeful, my daughter, and… the man that I love.”

“The man you love?” Someone echoed, “Can you tell about this man?”

She smiled, “I wish I could tell something more about him, but he’s a private man. But he’s the father of the child that I am carrying. Succinct for me to say, that he was the one who made me trust in love again.”

“Last, you entitled your book ‘Welcome to Paradise’ why is that?”

Hillary smiled, remembering Asha when she said that phrase on her first arrival.

“Because it was the first thing I have heard when I arrived in a place so wonderful, so hopeful, and had helped me found the healing I was looking for. Through this book, through my journey, you’ll understand why healing, love, and peace is paradise found within ourselves, hence it’s sort of a welcome to my version of paradise.”

When the press conference ended, she met some of her fans, and her friends. She welcomed their embraces, kisses, and well wishes.

“We really hope that you can stay here longer,” Her friend told her.

Hillary smiled, “I can’t, I have to go back to Arkansas.”

Her friend held her hand, “So are you going to stay there?”

“I promised someone that I would settle there, and I intend to keep that promise.”

When people left and Hillary was left in her room reading the letters sent to her, she heard a knock on her door. 

“Uh, the press conference was over,” She said without turning her head up.

Father Martin opened the door, “I came to give this flower to you.”

Hillary looked up at him, “Father Martin!” She exclaimed.

Father Martin smiled, “I’m sorry it took us quite a while to arrive, we had a bit of a trouble—“ he excused shyly. 

Hillary was still grinning at him. “What do you mean?”

“MAMA!” Lilly shrieked running to her from the door. 

“Oh, my, God, baby!” She cried, as she engulfed Lilly in a tight embrace. 

“So this is why you asked for our address!” Hillary laughed, wiping her tears.

“Yup, and it ain’t easy to figure where you livin’, missus!” Anthony said appearing in the doorway standing next to Asha. 

“Anthony, Asha!” She beamed, her hands clutching her chest seeing the faces of the people she had come to love. 

“I cannot believe that all of you are here,” Hillary told them looking at the faces of the people who meant so much to her.

But their face turned grim, and Hillary knew that they were thinking about Bill. Her heart clenched again. 

“If you think that I wouldn’t be here as I have promised, you’re mistaken.”

Hillary spun around, not believing that she would hear that voice again, that voice she had come to love. She gasped and clapped her hands on her mouth. Hot fresh new tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bill stood in the doorway on forearm crutches, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

But he was there breathing, and alive. 

The fifth week as he promised.

“C’mere,” He whispered.

Hillary went to him with shaking legs. But she went to him nonetheless, and she embraced him tight while she cried.

“You’re late!” She chastised looking up at him through her tears.

Bill smiled lazily, “It’s traffic.” 

Hillary laughed, remembering his excuse the last time, then buried her face in his chest. Bill embraced her tightly, never in his life he was glad to make it just in time, just as he promised. He pressed his lips on the crown of her head.

“Let me take you home, Darlin’.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the update. (￣ー￣；  
> I have been having a hard time updating the past few days (and I suspect for the next few days too) because I'm swamped with work and school. It's tough to balance everything. (/ε＼*)
> 
> I'm not going to kill Bill. But honestly, I was tempted to pull a Nicholas Sparks ending because I wanted to do something unpredictable but I feel that people would attack me if I went that way. Plus, I think I would not be okay after. LOL. 
> 
> Oh, well. Until last two chapters! ❤
> 
> ✿ Forever grateful to [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) for going through this long chapter. I knowwww, don't worry you only have to endure me for the next two chapters. HAHAHAHA. Loveyou. ❤


	17. Chapter 17

"When did you wake up?" Hillary asked, when they got back to her apartment.   
  
She walked beside him adjusting her pace according to his.   
  
"Open the door, Sweetheart," Hillary instructed Lilly who was walking ahead of them.   
  
Asha, Father Martin, and Anthony stayed in the hotel, while Hillary, Lilly and Bill decided to spend the night in her apartment instead.   
  
"I woke up two days after you left," Bill replied shifting on his stand to balance his weight in his forearm crutches.   
  
Hillary held his arm, and would have continued but Lilly opened the door.   
  
They stepped inside first before Hillary proceeded to ask, "Then how come whenever I ask about your condition they never told me?"   
  
Bill stopped, and smiled at her boyishly, "I told them not to tell you."   
  
Hillary looked at him wondering, "Why?"   
  
Bill leaned towards her until he could press his lips on her eyebrow, "I wanted to surprise you."   
  
Hillary did not smile but then said softly, "I would prefer for things like that not to be a surprise," she reached to place her hand on his cheek, "It's your life, and I wanted to be much involved with it."   
  
Bill smiled gently, "I'm sorry, ma'am."   
  
Hillary smiled.   
  
Lilly walked up to them, "Mama, milk."   
  
They both turned to look at Lilly remembering that they were not alone.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I'll go get you your milk," Hillary said turning to go to the kitchen.   
  
"Papa," She called extending her arms.   
  
"Oh, my, I'm sorry, Darlin' Papa can't carry you at the moment. I hurt my legs."   
  
"It'th hurth?" She asked lightly touching his legs.   
  
"Uh-ah, let's follow your mom shall we?"   
  
Lilly nodded, and they went to the kitchen. Bill struggled to sit down on the chair, while Hillary took care of Lilly's milk. He heaved a sigh when he was able to sat.   
  
"What happened to your leg?" Hillary asked while she was busy preparing Lilly's milk.   
  
"It was my fault. I was prohibited to ride a horse, but I was so bummed. So I did. I was riding Zeus one day and was about to dismount when I miscalculated. I held the rein using my bad arm forgetting that I cannot use it, the sharp pain prompted me to lose my hold and I ended up falling on my leg."   
  
Hillary handed Lilly her milk on the glass. But Lilly pushed back the glass.   
  
"Can I thrink ith on my thippy cup?" She asked looking at her mother with puppy eyes.   
  
Hillary looked at her, "Sweetheart, you cannot drink on your sippy cup forever. We need you to start drinking in glasses."   
  
"Justh thoday, pleathe," Lilly begged.   
  
"Lilly..."   
  
"I uthed ith yetherday," Lilly reasoned pointing at the glass, "I will uthed thippy cup juth thoday, Mama."   
  
Hillary sighed, and relented, "Just today."   
  
Lilly nodded. Hillary poured her milk from the glass to her sippy cup. When she handed it to Lilly, Hillary turned to Bill who was looking at her with such adoration.   
  
"What?" She asked smiling at him.   
  
"You are amazing," He mumbled.   
  
Lilly went to him carrying her cup and went to stand in between his legs.   
  
"Papa," She called wanting to sit on his leg.   
  
Bill leaned and carried her to let her sit on his good leg. Lilly leaned against his chest drinking her milk.   
  
"I mith you, Papa," She whispered, then continued to drink her milk.   
  
Bill brushed back her hair, "I miss you too, Darlin'," He whispered against her ear before he pressed a kiss on her crown.

  
Hillary looked at them feeling the delight spread on her chest. Soon, he will have two kids to sit on his lap. And maybe later, if they were really blessed, she will bore more of his sons and daughters. She smiled excited by the thought.   
  


###

  
A few days after, Bill and Hillary went back to Arkansas. It was there that Bill finally decided to ask her to marry him. The thought came to him when they visited her doctor on her fourth month and the doctor confirmed that they were having a baby girl. Since then, he had been contemplating about them getting married, but was too shy to bring it up because Hillary seemed not too crazy about the thought. Bill, however, was firm that he wanted them to be married before she gave birth, so when they arrived home from the hospital, and Hillary was taking a nap, Bill sneaked out to the town to buy a wedding ring.   
  
Then that night, Bill made the arrangement for his proposal. He set up in the roof deck, he surrounded the area with flowers, placed a table for two in the center, surrounded the area with string lights, and even asked Anthony to play the guitar.   
  
While Bill was preparing, Asha kept Hillary in the dining area talking about her pregnancy. After few while, Lilly arrived fetching for her.   
  
“Mama, come,” Lilly said reaching to hold her hand.   
  
“We’re still talking, Sweetheart.” Hillary said turning to her.   
  
“But it’th wathching starth thime!” Lilly announced.   
  
Hillary gave Asha and apologetic look but Asha urged Hillary to go with Lilly.   
  
“It’s fine, you go now, Ms. Rodham!”   
  
Lilly held her hand as they went to Bill’s bedroom, and immediately, Hillary noticed something was up when she could hear a faint sound of acoustic guitar playing in the background.   
  
Lilly continued to lead her to the roof deck until she could hear the guitar played louder. A surprise looked on her face when she saw the arrangement in the roof deck and Bill standing in the middle wearing a tux and holding bouquet of flowers.    
  
Unchecked her tears fell because of an overwhelming love she felt that moment. Never in her life she had someone did something so wonderful for her.   
  
And it all came crashing down to her how lucky she was, that after all the hurt that she had gone through, she ended up with this man who gave her everything.   
  
Bill walked up to her, a tender smile on his lips, he reached out to wipe her tears with his thumb.   
  
“I told myself that my future wife wouldn’a shed any more tears,” He whispered.   
  
Hillary bit her lips as fresh tears fell and rolled on her cheeks. “Don’t cry, Darlin’,” He murmured, then he picked up the ring from his chest pocket, looked up at her and asked “Will you marry me?”   
  
“In a heartbeat… yes, I’ll marry you in a heartbeat,” She replied, and Bill swooped down and caught the rest of her words in his mouth. Hillary would have said more, but it no longer mattered because Bill was kissing her finally making her his fiancée.   
  


###

  
Later that night, they settled on his bed and Lilly was playing with her toy dragon climbing on top of Hillary’s exposed tummy. Lilly did that pretending that she was playing with her sister.   
  
Bill laid on his side watching Lilly play, while Hillary relaxed next to him looking at the ring that he gave.   
  
“Do you like it?” He asked.   
  
“I would still like it if you gave me a flower ring, or a rope,”  She responded, prompting Bill to chuckle. They enjoyed their quiet time together, that got Hillary yawned a few times until Bill noticed it.

  
“Are you sleepy?” He asked whispering.   
  
“Whatever Lilly is doing, it’s lulling me to sleep.”   
  
“Mama, do you think that my thither loveth dragonth too?”   
  
Hillary smiled, “Of course, Sweetheart,” then she yawned again.   
  
Bill sat up, “Come now, Sweetheart, Mama’s sleepy.”   
  
Lilly turned to him, “But I still wanth thoo play.”   
  
Bill smiled, “Mama, needs a rest, Darlin’.”

 

Lilly sighed.

 

"Give me a good night kiss?" Hillary asked, and Lilly indulged by crawling to her and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

 

"I love you, Mama. Good nighth," then she went to Hillary's tummy and placed a kiss, "Good nighth, thith!"

  
Hillary smiled as Bill carried Lilly back to the bedroom. She sighed contentedly while waiting for Bill to come back, and when he did, he immediately joined her and laid on his side so he could spoon her. His hand cupping her stomach, while he inhaled her familiar scent.   
  
“I realized that there’s so much I have to take care of since we’re going to live here,” Hillary murmured.   
  
Bill made some lazy circles on her stomach, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to take care of that.” He responded, his voice muffled on her neck, making Hillary giggle.   
  
Bill nodded, "So, are you ready to settle with me?" He asked   
  
"Question is are you ready to settle with us?" She retorted prompting Bill to laugh.   
  
"I think I can handle three of my blonde ladies any day.”   
  
“Oh, but be careful what you wish for,” Hillary warned.

###

Bill and Hillary married that weekend with Father Martin, Asha, and Anthony as their witnesses. It was a small intimate gathering presided by a Methodist pastor. Hillary did not actually mind that it wasn’t grand, in fact, she only wanted to become Mrs. Clinton the soonest. They got married on the hill under the tree where they used to have a picnic. It was everything that Hillary wanted.   
  
Bill would have thought that it was easy to be a husband to a very pregnant Hillary, and Lilly being a preschooler. Lilly was hyperactive, and could be a little demanding for their attention. Lilly seem to also enjoy being chased by adults. Most of the babysitters would get tired of chasing her, Lilly however, would easily relent the moment that Bill started to chase her. Lilly would end up in fits of laughter whenever Bill caught her.

Bill also had to deal with Hillary's hormonal changes. It tested his patience. But he knew what she was going through, so he gladly took her unpredictable outbursts. Sometimes, she ciould be a little self-conscious because of the changes in her body. She would feel as though she were unpretty or undesirable. She never said anything about how she felt, but rather would give a cold shoulder. Bill had a hard time knowing what was wrong but figured out what it was when one-day he was talking to a model guest in the ranch.   
  
Bill was talking to her in the dining room, telling her about the amenities in the ranch when Hillary had seen them together. Initially, she just shrugged it off, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help comparing herself to the model   
  
She did not want to wallow in self pity, but when she went to the bedroom and laid down, she ended up crying.   
Hillary was in the bed lying on her side for some time when Bill entered the bedroom.   
  
"Hey," Bill murmured crawling on the bed lying beside her, "I’ve been looking for you. What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
Hillary did not respond, and instead tightened her hold on the pillow that she was embracing.   
  
"C'mere," Bill said inviting her to cuddle.   
  
"No," She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.   
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked confused.   
  
"Just go, please," she said exhausted.   
  
Bill's brows furrowed, "I ain't goin' anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."   
  
Hillary sat up furious, "I told you to get out!"   
  
“Why are you crying?” Bill asked tilting his head to the side looking at her eyes, but Hillary slumped back on the bed turning her back to Bill. 

Bill scooted and wrapped his arm across her chest, “I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me what's wrong,” he whispered.   
  
"I said go!" She said firmly, her tears spilling down her cheeks.   
  
Bill tried to turn her but she won’t budge, "You really want me to go then?"   
  
Hillary sobbed, "You bastard!"   
  
"I don't know what I did for you to be angry," Bill said calmly.   
  
"Why don't you ask your model?" She retorted.   
  
Bill looked at the back of her head, "What do you mean my model?"   
  
"Please, Bill, just go," Hillary said wiping her tears.   
  
But Bill suddenly understood what she meant. He tightened his hold, despite how she fought his arms. But then she ended up getting tired, so she relented, until her sobbing became a soft sniff.   
  
"C’mere," Bill cooed turning her around until she easily did and faced him. Bill kissed her cheeks, then started raining her face with kisses, “There’s no need for you to be jealous, Darlin’.”   
  
Hillary did not respond, so Bill dragged his mouth to her jaw, “My beautiful wife.” 

Hillary snorted, making Bill smile against her neck, “You don’t believe me?” He asked taunting her. Bill took her hand and brought it on his crotch making her feel his already hardened member. Bill kissed her neck while her hand started to move on their own accord. “I married you Hillary because of your heart, because of who and what you are, and I intend to keep my vows.”

Hillary smiled, and Bill touched her chin. “I love you, okay?”

Hillary nodded, “I’m sorry I just really don’t feel good now that I am huge,” she responded. 

Bill smiled, “Yes you are huge, you are huge carrying my child.” He touched her stomach, “Don’t you know how sexy and desirable you are to me right now, knowing that a part of me is growing inside of you?”

Hillary shook her head, but Bill smiled seductively, “I’ll show you.” He teased. 

###

Bill also took care of Hillary. Sometimes, he would give her back rubs, and massage her ankles. Bill also never missed any of her appointments. Hillary was grateful that he had been patient and supportive. She never really said it, but only voiced it out one day when she was enjoying a bath with Bill.  

Bill was kneading her muscles on her back, when out of nowhere she said, “Have I said, ‘Thank you’ yet?” While she ran the soap on her legs. 

Bill stood up from the bathtub to get the shampoo, when he returned he started washing her hair, “Thank you for what?” He asked. Hillary tipped her head up with her eyes closed enjoying the massage that Bill gave her. Bill smiled looking at her contented face. 

Hillary opened her eyes and said, “For everything.”

Bill leaned and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, “This is nothing compared to what you are going through.” 

Hillary touched his cheek, “Nonetheless, thank you.”

It was February the next year when Hillary gave birth. It was so unexpected. She was in their bedroom about to go to the comfort room when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and suddenly her water broke. Bill called for 911 but the baby could no longer wait, Bill had to deliver the baby with the instructions from the operator.

“The help is on the way, how far along is she?” The operator asked.

“The water just broke, and I think the baby’s coming out,” Bill said trying not to panic. 

The operator gave a step by step instruction. 

“Can you tell me which part of the baby is coming out?”

“I can see the head, I can see the head,” Bill replied.

“Alright, sir, gentle pressure on the head, sir.”

Bill was with Asha then who was standing nearby taking directions from Bill, but after a few minutes, Bill had successfully delivered the baby.

“Oh, my God, the baby’s out. I have the baby!” He exclaimed.

The operator gave him more instruction but the paramedics arrived and had taken care of the situation. Never in Bill’s life he had such incredible sense of happiness. He wiped Hillary’s sweat while he whispered his admiration for her, how proud he was of her, and how much he loves her.

“You are amazing,” He said while Hillary nursed their baby. Bill sat to her left watching Hillary breastfeed their daughter, Chelsea. 

Lilly sat to Hillary’s right watching in awe, she touched Chelsea’s soft head and said, “She’s so cute, Mama.” 

Hillary smiled, “Just like you, Sweetheart.” 

Lilly came closer kissing Chelsea’s soft head, “Papa thaid Imma thake care of you.”

“Yep, and you are goin’ to be her little knight,” Bill told her.

“When are we going to wathch the thars with Chelthea, Mama?”

“Soon, Sweetheart. Your sister will join us watch the stars.”

Later that night Lilly was already asleep, Bill and Hillary was still awake fascinated with their little bundle of joy that they seemed not yet ready to put her to her crib.

Bill touched Chelsea’s finger, and she closed her small fist on his finger. Bill smiled and said, “I remember something…”

Hillary looked up at him, “What?”

“I think I never answered you what Paradise looks like for me.”

Hillary grinned, “What does it looks like?”

Bill’s eyes gentled as he looked at Lilly’s sleeping form on Hillary’s right, her slightly parted lips with drool on the side. Then he glanced to their daughter, Chelsea, who was sleeping and holding his finger. Then finally, he turned to look at his wife, Hillary, who sat next to him looking so beautiful and radiant. 

Bill understood then and there that the next few days, next few months, to next few years, he will be surrounded with his blonde ladies, who will fill his life with laughter, happiness, and love.

“This… this moment, this time, this is exactly my version of Paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww it took me some time to update. I really had a rufff night. I am actually pretty drunk. *rolls eyes*  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update. I still have one chapter to go (it's only an additional scene) which I will be posting really soon because I have an upcoming exam next week. *snif*
> 
> love you all! Thanks, thanks to HillaryDiane for the patience and love. The-Evergreen-EAgle for asking me to update and for theclingtons who bothers me all day. Thanks. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Anyways if you want to send me some hatestuff message me in my Tumblr [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]


	18. Additional Scene

**Two Months After**

"I can thee an umbrella, Papa" Lilly exclaimed, but Bill was focused on little Chelsea on his arms who was two months old and asleep.

"Where?" Bill asked slowly dragging his eyes away from Chelsea to look at where Lilly was pointing. 

Lilly started to trace the umbrella by pointing at the stars. It was then Hillary arrived. She couldn’t join them because she was asleep, and instead of waking her up, Bill opted not to disturb her since she had been awake most of the time. Bill, instead, entertained Lilly and brought Chelsea with them outside to ensure not to wake Hillary up.

Hillary was glad of the reprieve. She had forgotten how hard it was to take care of an infant after few years. But she loved it nonetheless. She loved everything about being a mother, and she loved it more knowing that it was their child. It was hers and Bill’s child.

As she stood there a few steps away watching her family together made her smile. How amazing it was she thought. Who would have thought that stargazing would be a ritual that she and Bill started one time would be continued by their daughters? She knew perfectly well, and could predict how this innocent habit that they once started would be family bonding moment too? Who would have thought that night as she laid down next to him watching the stars that she would eventually marry him?

She sighed. Being married to him was the most amazing thing that happened to her life because Bill was more than her husband, he was her best friend, and a life partner. He understood what she needed even before she said it. In fact, during the first few weeks after delivering Chelsea, Bill took care of them both. If Chelsea wakes up in the wee hours of the morning, he would automatically be the one to take care of Chelsea’s need. He would check her diapers, give her milk, or simply carry her around until Chelsea would stop wailing. Bill also had adjusted his patience when it comes to Hillary’s outbursts because of her hormonal changes. She was glad that such man would love her.

And like as if he felt her presence, Bill turned his head where Hillary was standing, and he smiled gently. Hillary returned the smile and then decided to join them.

"MAMA!" Lilly exclaimed when she glanced Hillary's way. She stood up and started running towards her mother. Bill followed behind carrying Chelsea and making sure that his movement wouldn’t disturb her sleep. 

Lilly crushed her small body to her legs while she laughed. Bill was grinning when he reached them.

“Did you have a good rest?” Bill asked, Hillary then scooped up Lilly as she extended her arms for Hillary to carry her.

Hillary smiled up at him, “I did, thank you.”

Bill leaned to give her a quick kiss. “I’m glad,” He told her.

"So are you having fun?" She asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically, “Yeth, Mama! I told Chelthea about the King Arthur and I thowed Papa an umbrella and octhuputh.”

"Can you show me?" Hillary asked, and Lilly nodded with enthusiasm. She turned her head towards the sky and started connecting the stars by pointing them.

"Thath, thath, thath!" Lilly repeated while pointing at them.

“Ah, What a beautiful umbrella!” Hillary told her, in which Lilly nodded.

“Chelthea liked it too!”

“Tell your mother what you told your sister,” Bill told Lilly.

“I told her that from now on I will be her knight in thining armor!” Lilly declared.  

“I’m so proud of you, Sweetheart. I’m sure that your sister is glad that you are her personal knight,” Hillary said then she dropped a kiss on her cheek. "How about we start with bedtime story now so you can sleep?" 

"What book are we reading tonight, Mama?" Lilly asked as Hillary and Bill brought Lilly back to her bedroom. 

"How about The Night Pirate?"

 "Oh, wow! Pirates this time!" Lilly exclaimed.

That night when their daughters were already asleep and Bill and Hillary went back to their bedroom Bill draped his arm on her shoulder.

“I miss you today,” Bill said nuzzling her neck.

“I was just in the bedroom,” Hillary replied whispering.

“I know, but I didn’t see you the whole day.”

She turned around to face him when they got inside their bedroom. Bill smiled down at her, his gaze roamed around her face before he cupped the side of her face. He reached behind him locking the door. Hillary giggled knowing that Bill had already learned his lesson to always lock the door just in case.

Bill leaned to drop a kiss on her forehead as his hand wrapped behind her back pulling her closer.

“Shouldn’t you start getting tired of me now?” She asked as she tilted her head on the side feeling Bill’s mouth on the column of her neck.

“Tired? What do you mean?” He asked as he worked his way to start unbuttoning her shirt.

“Because I looked like a mess for the past few weeks?”

Bill laughed and muffled his laughter on her skin.

“Well, that’s your problem,” He responded, “Apparently, with the kind of man like me, I have an unquenchable appetite for my wife. I love her regardless of how she looks like,” Then he slid her blouse off her shoulder and he dropped a light kiss on the exposed skin.

Bill moved her until the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. She sat and looked up at him: his hair had more whites now, but his face still as boyish as ever. The face that she loves.

Bill went down on his haunches until he could level his face with hers, although how much she wanted to do what Bill wanted to do, she had another idea. She dodged when Bill leaned to kiss her.

"What?" Bill asked whispering.

Hillary smiled. "It's been a while since we've stargazed alone."

But Bill was persistent with his seduction, "Later" he said and leaned again but Hillary pressed her fingers against his lips and stood up.

"Come on," She said.

Bill sighed in resignation, "A'right, a'right!"

Hillary chuckled at his disappointed face.

They went to the rooftop and laid on the outdoor cushion that Bill and the kids used. Bill laid first, and tugged Hillary until she laid beside him, her head on his chest. Bill caressed her shoulder as they stared up on the sky.

"Can you remember the first time we've done this?" Hillary asked.

Bill smiled remembering that night, "Yeah, I remember. It was the first time I annoyed you, didn't I?"

Hillary smiled, "Yes, you did. You were being ungrateful then."

Bill chuckled, "I was an ass." He slightly turned his head and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you though because you were there for me."

"You're welcome, Honey," She whispered, then she added, “You know, I never imagined how my life would turn up when we took a vacation.”

“Aren’t you glad?” Bill asked smiling, but the mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes was supplanted by a reflective glow.

“Oh, I’m glad indeed it was a dream I wasn’t expecting,” She responded as Bill moved to hover above her blocking the stars from her view.

Hillary reached to cup his face, her eyes dropping to his lips. “Maybe,” Bill said as he descended his head to kiss her, “You could dream some more like having more kids in the future.”

She rubbed her lips against his and teased, “Oh, I guess we should start trying again for another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this is a really overdue post. To say, this fic should have already ended previously, but someone asked for an additional scene, so here you go (you know who you are, I hope you like this update, I know you ask for a family time and it ended up like a Bill and Hillary time yet again! *face palm*)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and for giving time to comment in each of my updates. I want to say that your comments helped me a lot. They helped me become a better writer and had helped me become conscious of how I write. They also helped in encouraging me to continue to write when I feel that I suck. 
> 
> I want to specially thank [Hillarydiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) for always being ready to proofread my entries. She offered to proofread them half way through when I posted that I needed someone to help me (she did not proofread this last entry so if there are errors, it's all mine. I didn't ask her because I didn't want to disturb her). 
> 
> For my good friends in Tumblr [The Evergreen Eagle](http://the-evergreen-eagle.tumblr.com/), [The Clingtons](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/), and [The Annoying Alien](http://theannoyingalien.tumblr.com/) (Please read their stories too!), and to all those people who personally messaged me telling me my strengths and weaknesses, and for some random hello/hi messages.
> 
> Just to say, I may not be around indefinitely because I want to focus on my work, school, and personal projects. But who knows I might be able to write again soon. Let's see.
> 
> Again I would like to thank you for reading my stories. Don't be a stranger, let's chat when you can [[HERE](http://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> I hope to be able to write for you again, Darlings! ❤


End file.
